Fire Melts
by Katsa08
Summary: The jewel's destroyed, and Naraku's dead. Sess gets along with the Inu-gang? So what happens when Kag once again senses the jewel's power, and it leads them to a young girl also seems to be from the future? Sess seems to have met his match. SESSxOC
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as he glared, for not the first time that morning, up past the blade at his neck into the stoic eyes of his older brother. Testuaiga lay ten feet from the pair, reduced back into its rusty and useless state.

"The fight is mine," Sesshomaru proclaimed, withdrawing Bakusaiga and sheathing it once more. He then stooped over and grasped Inuyasha's upper arm and hauled him up, "You musn't get distracted so easily brother." He nodded toward the object of said distraction, a pretty, raven haired miko who was watching calmly at the sidelines. "Or we will be forced to train away from where they can watch."

Inuyasha sighed, "I know. I'm just worried. Kagome's been really distant with me lately, like there's something she's not telling."

"Hn," Sesshomaru really couldn't say anything to that. He had noticed that the young girl had been spending a lot of time with the slayer and the elder miko who lived in the village. She hadn't been very forward with her emotions, which was unusual for her enthusiastic personality.

Over the last three years, he and his brother had come to quite good terms with each other, and as such Sesshomaru learned a great deal about Inuyasha's wife and companions. He had grown to tolerate them, respect some of their finer points even, but he had yet to learn to communicate every effectively with any of them yet, much less reassure their insecurities.

On top of that, he knew nothing at all about females, even less so about human females, so he knew that any brotherly advice he could offer would be a waste of time. Instead, he looked as his concerned brother and said, "Nevertheless, you are improving."

Inuyasha half-smiled at that one. The training sessions he had with Sesshomaru were grueling and always ended in his defeat, but they were helping him with basic swordsmanship so he wouldn't always be flinging the Wind Scar around like a child. Plus, a compliment from Sesshomaru was enough to make anyone feel good about themselves.

Apparently, someone else agreed, because laughter broke out from three people across the grassy field. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku strode easily over to the pair, snickering at the comment from the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as if to say, _what's so funny?_

Miroku answered after getting ahold of himself, "Oh nothing m'lord, It's just refreshing to see you compliment your little brother."

The taiyoukai struggled not to roll his eyes and said, dignified, "I only wished to distract him from the pains of taking care of such an impossible woman," he gestured to Kagome.

The miko sighed and turned toward him, "You're quite the charmer Sesshomaru. You really know your way into a woman's heart," she said sarcastically. "Jeez guys, we gotta get the popsicle a girlfriend!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head as the others laughed. _Popsicle? Girlfriend? More of the insufferable miko's future speak. _

Rubbing his temples, he muttered, "Please refrain from using words that belong five hundred years in the future. They are more irritating than Naraku was, and as you remember, he paid for it with his life."

"Ah come on!" Kagome laughed. "I'm just saying you should loosen up a litt-" but she cut off, a gasp in her throat and her eyes bulging with shock.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha fretted. "Kagome!"

"I… sense it…"

Sango stepped forward, worried at the fear in her friend's voice. The miko looked absolutely terrified.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku urged her to answer.

"I can feel it!" she cried out suddenly. "I can sense the Shikon no Tama!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fanifiction2

Chapter 2

The group wasted no time setting off in the direction that Kagome sensed the jewel in, settling into a routine that was abandoned 3 years ago. Surprisingly, they still remembered it well. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara, and Kagome on Inuyasha's back. The only changes were the new additions of Sesshomaru's little pack.

Rin, now thirteen, had begun to mature into a beautiful young woman, a fact that all the boys of the village took notice of, not that they were able to do anything serious about it of course. Her taiyoukai father figure put a stop to that. Frankly, Sesshomaru was utterly baffled at the changes his young ward was going through, and had no idea how to cope with them. Sango and Kagome did their best, acting as big sisters to the girl, but the taiyoukai couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Rin was missing something vital in her life. She'd never had much of a mother when she was smaller, and as she got older, Sesshomaru could see that he couldn't fill all of the voids in her life. Rin was growing more distant from him, for reasons still unknown to the clueless demon. She had grown more prone to mood swings and temper tantrums that left the youkai lord completely confused and with a raging headache. Truly, at times he felt that he was losing her to her newly found womanhood all together.

Jaken was still the crusty old imp he had been when they had found Rin mauled by wolves. He was kinder to the girl, playing babysitter more cordially over the years until it seemed that she didn't need one anymore, for which he was a little sorry. Indeed, he had at least stopped calling her "You stupid child" when she grew old and brave enough to kick him across a field, a feat that even caused Sesshomaru to smirk a little.

The youkai lord himself ran ahead of the pack, scoping the area for possible traps and attacks. The last time any of them came into contact with the Jewel of Four Souls, far more bad had come from it that good. Sesshomaru wasn't taking any chances, not with Rin following on Ah-Un closely behind the flying fire cat.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice rang out from the rear of the group, "Are you _sure_?"

"Damn it Inuyasha!" the miko finally got tire of his pestering. "For the last time _yes_! Why would I lie about something so important? Do you doubt my abilities?"

"N-Not at all!" Inuyasha quickly reacted to the dangerous tone in his wife's voice. "You know I have complete faith in you Kagome!"

"Hm. Ungrateful dog," she growled. Then, a curious, dreamlike tone came over her voice, "It's strange though. I've never sensed the Jewel so… _pure_ before. Not even when I've freshly purified it. Back then, it was like the darkness was just waiting for a chance to corrupt it again, but now it seems like no evil even existed in it. Like corruption is utterly impossible."

The taiyoukai hid his amusement as his immature brother tried to sort through the miko's words. Inuyasha was completely puzzled of course, but even Sesshomaru had to admit that the whole situation was rather odd. If the Jewel was in incapable hands, as they were sure it was, then why did its light shine so? Not even a drop of evil in such a distorted rock.

Inuyasha finally spoke, probably feeling a need to enter the conversation at this point, "Well remember the Band of Seven? The doctor Suikotsu kept his jewel shard pure, even though he had such an evil heart. This could be something like that."

There was a pause as the monk, slayer, and miko considered his statement. Eventually though, Kagome sighed and answered, "No. It's different than that. It's not like it's pure, but that there's no possibility for evil at all. Like it could be evil if given the chance, but the chance doesn't exist. It feels like its being protected."

Sesshomaru could almost feel his brother's confusion, though the hanyou tried to cover it up by saying, "Feh. Doesn't matter anyway. We'll take it from whatever idiot's messing with it and get rid of the thing once and for all. And don't tell me to calm down Kagome!" Sesshomaru imagined the miko opening her mouth to comfort her husband, and closing it again. "The last time it fell into the wrong hands, all of us nearly paid for it with our lives!"

"It's true," Miroku cut in. "Naraku manipulated all of us. He even stooped so far as to draw lines through our friendships."

The mention of the bastard half-demon's name only caused Sesshomaru to run faster. He remembered all of the times he kidnapped Rin, poked fun at his honor, and nearly killed them all. And only for the power of a bizarre stone.

The taiyoukai felt his claws sharp at his side and felt himself wishing for his left arm. The regeneration process was taking a painfully slow time. Nevertheless, he intended to see the silly jewel for which so much trouble was caused, destroyed.

So caught up in murderous thoughts, the demon lord hadn't heard his brother's cry of impatience, only Kagome's answering, "Relax! We'll be there soon! We're close."

It was soon made evident to Sesshomaru that a miko's version of 'close' and a demon's were two very different things. Or perhaps she had only said so to quiet Inuyasha? The demon shook his head. He really didn't understand females.

Kagome had taken them past two villages already, and they showed no sign of stopping, not that it tired him. _Nothing_ could really tire _him_.

**Except for Rin, **a voice in his head announced. He really disliked that voice.

_Leave my thoughts, _came his reply. He had no need for that pesky nuisance now, or ever for that matter. Humans called it a conscience. He called it a bother.

Suddenly, the miko called from behind, "STOP!"

Everyone was startled, (except for the demon lord of course) and quickly halted their fast pursuit. "What is it Kagome?" came the voice of Sango, weary from traveling.

The pale, worn out, yet still starry eyed miko pointed into the forested gloom on the group's right, the wooded area traveling up a small mountain and into the distance. "It's there, the power. It's only several hundred yards away now, up the mountain a ways."

Sesshomaru picked up speed, leaving the others the scramble to keep up with him. Agitated, Inuyasha shouted, "Oi! Sesshomaru! There's no point in getting there so fast. Kagome's the only one who can get rid of it anyway!"

At this, the taiyoukai slowed his pace, but only by the tiniest margin. It was the best that any of his pack could hope for.

In no time at all the group caught sight of the large temple, but not before they were swamped in the most powerful aura that any of them had ever encountered. It was not demonic, nor was it that of a miko's. It felt as if the power that lay before them had the greatest capacity to inflict pain and suffering, but it felt so pure and amazingly angelic that the possibility of evil was virtually obsolete.

He heard the slayer shudder behind him, "You guys feel that barrier? Kami I've never felt anything so strong!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together. It was a barrier? Then how were they able to get through so simply? It didn't make sense.

But the questions were blasted form his mind as a heavy, coppery stench hit his nostrils and cause him to stop in his tracks. He heard Inuyasha come up from behind and stop just beside him. His younger brother gasped and retched, "Damn! Someone's seriously wounded in there! Young girl, it smells like. Definitely human and probably around Kagome's size and age."

The demon lord had reached this conclusion as well, though chose not to speak of it. He started to head for the doors of the temple, intent on killing the pathetic monster inside while it was probably gorging itself on the body of a human virgin.

But before he could open the doors, they flew open themselves and the combined odor of blood with that powerful aura had them all step back a few feet.

Swords and arrows were drawn as the smoke cleared. They were ready. They would take this demon down, no problem. Nothing would get in their way.

"Oh can't you people just give me a break!" a furious female voice came to them as the dust settled. In the doorway stood a blue eyed vision whose beauty rivaled that of demonesses everywhere.

She was small, even shorter than Kagome and probably coming up to just past the spikes on Sesshomaru's armor. Her azure eyes blazed with violent fire, ice amongst blue flame. Her attire was the strangest thing the taiyoukai had ever seen, even odder than the clothing Kagome wore when she first came to this era. She wore a thin, close fitting black top with short sleeves that said: SAVE THE DRAMA FOR YO MAMA; and rough, light blue pants that hugged every inch of her slender legs with pockets all along her thighs and calves. On her feet were weird red, white, and black shoes with odd laces and high tops. Sesshomaru couldn't read the language printed on their sides in elegant script. The foreign markings looked like: Chuck Taylors. Any hair she possessed was hidden under an odd cap on her head, tucked away for safekeeping. She was pale, and had a small beauty mark just under her left eye.

The girl had no weapon, but the gang was sure that the dangerous aura that they sense came from this young mystery. And judging from her stance, she was in pain. Everyone now noted the bruises up and down her arms. The scent of blood definitely came from her, though no one could see any dark stains leaking out onto her eye-catching outfit.

At the sight of the seemingly defenseless girl, everyone except the youkai lord hesitated. They had no desire to attack the innocent, no matter how strong their aura seemed to be.

The girl snorted and said, "Well, since you got past the barrier I guess you're not all bad, though a bit slow if you're taking this long to attack."

Sesshomaru stepped closer. Intimidating this one would be easy, "Give us the Shikon no Tama, and we shall leave this place untouched."

"Jewel?" the girl pondered this for a moment, and then grinned. "You won't find it here, though you're welcome to search me for it big guy." She spread her arms wide as if in surrender. "Just try it, I dare you!"

"Oh _shit_," Inuyasha whispered as his brother's eyes flickered red for a moment. No one spoke to Sesshomaru like that, not without losing a lung or other necessary internal organs.

Sesshomaru flexed his knuckles, popping them one by one. The girl would die, there was no question about that. Any hope she had of surviving this encounter was crushed with those words of disrespect.

He shot forward, jumping at her, claws out intent on ripping her to shreds. He could see her smirking at his anger, and could nearly feel the tear of her skin and gush of her blood.

And then his back hit the wooden floor, hard.

Everyone gasped. Somehow, the girl had flipped the taiyoukai head over heels onto the wood floor into the temple behind her. The demon lord looked simply stunned. Never, not even when he was a pup had someone sent him sprawling like that. He sprang up, noticing an odd stiffness in his shoulder that wasn't there a moment before. Only enraged further, Sesshomaru growled, struggling to keep his beast from taking complete control.

The girl only scoffed angrily at his fury, "Don't screw with me puppy dog. I'm far away from home, I very recently got done killing greedy demons just like you, and I'm in a damn bad mood, so why don't you run along home?"

Finally driven to pull Bakusaiga, the youkai lord swung, aiming to take the bitch's head off. It would be clean, simple, and-

**Clang**! The all powerful sword flew across the room after the wench blocked it… with her _arm_. The contact didn't even seem to phase her.

"Like I said," she growled through gritted teeth. She grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist in a death grip, jumped up, swung her foot around, and kicked him across the face, sending him across the room. "Don't screw with me."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" a small voice screeched. Rin jumped off Ah-Un, tears streaming from her eyes. She got up the steps of the temple and grabbed on to the enemy's arm. "Don't hurt him! I swear-"

"Relax kid," the girl's voice suddenly became cool and soothing. "I'm not going too-" but she cut off with a gasp.

The temple walls suddenly broke open. A large demon burst through the walls and ceilings, tentacles streaming in to lash out at all of them.

"He's been waiting for you Anji!" the demon hissed. "Why have you been running? Killing all his messengers?"

The girl growled, but didn't say anything.

At her lack of reaction the new demon reared up and threatened, "_I_ will not be so easily defeated by a ningen female! Prepare for your fate."

The oddly dressed human laughed. Sesshomaru, from his place in the corner, could hear the humorless tone and sarcastic touch to her otherwise lovely chuckle. Her eyes were hard and merciless.

Rin, still holding the enemy's arm, looked up at her with concern. Wait… concern? For the person who had just tried to kill him? Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes.

Rin then turned, glaring at the demon who had just spoken, "You just leave her alone! She doesn't want to go with you! Go away!"

The demon turned its gaze on the far too brave 13 year old. Rin flinched a bit, but held her ground and kept a furious stance.

"Hmmm…" came its hissing voice. "Perhaps I will dispose of you first you foolish human!"

But the girl stopped laughing at these words. She stepped in front of Rin and shouted, "Over my dead body!"

"Now, now Anji," the demon chastised. He flicked away a purifying arrow that had been sent his way by Kagome. Inuyasha tried to draw his sword but found that it was unable to transform. "You know very well that I'm not allowed to kill you. _He_ wants you alive."

"Screw off," the girl he called Anji answered. She took a fighting pose and strode up to the demon, ready to take him head on.

He seemed to have other plans though. His tentacles shot out, but not for the strange human in front of him. He aimed for Rin a few yards back. She screamed as the tentacles came soaring towards her.

Sesshomaru struggled to get up, only to find his right ankle to crumple underneath him, "Rin!" He called.

The human named Anji ran for the teenager behind her, knocking the girl to the ground just as the tentacle was about to impale her. Anji took the full impact, the arms of the demon sticking into her back.

Suddenly, there was the brightest pink light Sesshomaru had ever seen. He had to close his eyes. When the light faded, the demon was gone, and Rin had run over to pull him up, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Help her!" she whispered, stricken. "She saved my life. Help her."

The taiyoukai looked around the room to find the mysterious girl lying in a puddle of her own blood. She coughed and retched as the rest of the group started to make their way toward her. Kagome reached her first mumbling, "I can't believe you're still conscious!"

Anji looked into the miko's eyes, and suddenly her own cleared, "Kagome?"

Taken aback, the raven haired miko found that she was unable to say anything, and simply nodded.

"Souta was right," she whispered breathlessly. "You look just like Misaki."

And then she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanifiction3

Chapter 3

The group sat around a large fire that Miroku had procured hours before. Sesshomaru sat a little away from everyone else, back up against a tree, watching silently as Inuyasha and the monk whispered in concerned voices, the children slept against Ah-Un, and the women tried to treat the unconscious woman who felt of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome fussed over her patient, anxious to save the person who seemed to know who she was, yet had never met her before. Sango helped where she could, worried for a girl that she didn't even know.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know how, but she's rejecting my miko powers. I can't heal her like that." Her voice seemed a little bit sad, as if she thought that without the benefits of a priestess, the girl would die.

The taiyoukai sighed. They all seemed to forget how critical it was for them to discover the location of the Jewel, not looking after the injured, and, as far as he was concerned, the medically insane. Had they not remembered that this girl, a mere child, had been able to fling a fully fledged Inu demon to the ground, while _hurt _he might add? He hadn't, and it bothered him deeply. He was invincible to anyone else, he knew, yet a single human with odd powers had done what many others could never hope to accomplish.

And then she had gone along and saved Rin… endangered her life for Rin, who she must have known was one of the enemy. That could not go without investigation either. No, he had many questions for the odd girl, and she wasn't going to go and die without them answered.

He'd reached his decision. Pulling Tenseiga from its sheath, he made to get up from the tree, when a smack resounded throughout the quiet clearing. Kagome drew her hand back as the strange girl had smacked it when the miko made to pull up her shirt to get a look at the wound.

"Stay. Away." The woman's voice came out in a deadly whisper, sending a chill down the spines of the humans (and minor demons) in the clearing."

The girl sat up fast, scrambling away from her caretakers, doing a crabwalk backwards into the forested area behind. Sesshomaru could hear her heavy breathing only grow worse as she moved. Eventually, there was an "Ugh!" as the girl could no longer put any more distance between them. "Damn," she cursed as she could do nothing other than lie on the ground with her injuries.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome ran after her. Sesshomaru calmly walked behind them. They circled the young woman, watching her bleed out on the ground.

Eventually, the miko spoke, "We have to treat your wounds and we can't have you running all over the place. Please, come back to the fire."

The woman's eyes softened at Kagome's voice, and Sesshomaru could see that she understood that she really didn't have an option. Slowly, from her position on the ground, she nodded.

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha?" she questioned the hanyou. Her husband nodded and leaned down to pick the girl up, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. Sesshomaru saw it too for a moment. He knew a girl could get flustered or embarrassed by having to be carried by a male, but what he found in those blue orbs was pure, unadulterated terror, slowly melting into a blank stare as she tried to cover it up.

She shook her head firmly and spoke with anger in her voice, "I will only come if the dog, the hanyou, and _especially_ the pervert monk stay away from me."

Everyone froze, Sesshomaru for different reasons than the others. She had called him a _dog_. No, this would not stand.

But Sango voiced the questions of everyone else in their group, "How did you know that Miroku was a lecher?"

The girl glared, "I can tell. Just keep all three of them away from me, or I'll kindly bleed out here on the forest floor, thank you very much."

Silence. No one really knew what to say. Finally, the girl mumbled, "Well, I guess things are going to be a bit slow getting on if you people gawk at the simplest things." She then stood perfectly, hiding any pain she might have felt in that terrible would, and strode over to the fire slowly, legs shaking as she went. Kagome ran to catch up with her, and caught her around the waist just as she fell. Sango followed quickly.

The three males remaining paused a moment to look at each other. "Do you think she's got a thing with demons?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Can't be," Miroku said. "She put an extra restraint on me remember? A weak human that she could easily bring down."

Sesshomaru cut it, "Idiots. It's obvious with that frightened look in her eye when Inuyasha went to touch her. For some reason, she's afraid of males. Able bodied ones at least."

His brother nodded, "And did you see her weird clothes? She knew Kagome's name too."

None of them answered him, but they were all thinking the same thing. _Another time traveler?_

The boys got back to camp in time to see the new girl and Kagome in some sort of peaceful argument, the patient holding on to her odd headwear tenaciously.

"But I need to help you heal!"

The woman sighed, "You don't need to. My powers will take care of it. Trust me on this one, my body's not going _anywhere_, and there is no way I'm taking off my hat!"

Sango finally stepped in saying, "Powers? You mean the ones that killed the demon?"

The girl finally relinquished her hat, "Yeah… I guess you could say I'm sort of a priestess, like Kagome here."

The miko looked back at her and asked, "How _do_ you know my name?"

The taiyoukai was even curious about this. If the girl was a mind reader or a witch, she could prove troublesome, and he didn't particularly want to be around such an irate and… unsettling woman.

The girl sighed, "I had hoped to do this differently, but I suppose since we're all around a fire, it's the perfect time for a story." She cleared her throat. "As you all can see, I'm not from around here."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. The clearing went deadly quiet.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "I would appreciate it if certain hanyous would refrain from interrupting certain injured mikos before said injured miko become cross, sllllices of his cute puppy dog ears, and shoves them up his _nose_."

Inuyasha's eyes became very big as the girl smiled widely, "Anyway, I actually come from Kagome's world. My name is Anji Takadori, and, until about 5 months ago, I was Souta Higurashi's tutor."

"You tutored my brother?" Kagome asked, mystified.

"Yeah, and he's doing really well. 9th grade, he's got a girlfriend now, and he really misses you. Anyway, I was over to help him with his English, because I speak it fluently, when he started chatting about you. I mean, I knew that he had a sister, but I'd never seen you before." She looked around for more interrupters, but everyone was rapt with attention, even the taiyoukai, who didn't show it.

"Well, to make a long story short, he eventually started spilling out everything about your adventures and Inuyasha and how, three years ago, you went away for good. I guess he trusted me, and I'll admit, I didn't believe a word of it, but Souta was adamant. I could see that there wouldn't be any more learning until the matter was resolved, so I took him out to the well, telling him 'it's just and ordinary old thing' and 'I think your grandpa's getting to you,' but, at that moment, the well started to… well, _glow_. I was an idiot of course, and decided to check it out. Basically, I fell in. I'm the clumsiest person to have ever existed, so it was kinda unavoidable. And when I finally got back to my time, Souta was so excited that he made me promise to come back here and give his sister a message. And here I am, makin' my way in the feudal era. After five months of practice, I think I'm doing pretty well."

Everyone was silent, except Kagome, who was practically exploding with excitement, "You've been here for five months?"

The girl grinned, unembarassed, "Well, I would have found you sooner, but the demons around here have been giving me a hell of a time. If it weren't for my powers…"

Sango smiled at the girl. She was easy to like, with her kind looks and beautiful face, when she wasn't trying to kill you of course, "How long have you been training? You've got some amazing abilities."

The girl thought for a moment, "Including my time in the feudal era?"

"Mmm hmm…" came a general answer.

"Five months."

"What?" The voices of Miroku, Kagome, and Sango echoed through the clearing. From the stunned looks on their faces, Sesshomaru guessed that five months was an unusual period of time for a miko of her caliber to have trained.

"Yeah," Anji shrugged. "I actually didn't know about my powers until I fell down that stupid well. It was worth it I guess, even with the sprained ankle I got out of it… of course, that might have just been my clumsiness again…"

"So you mean to tell me…" Miroku began, utterly perplexed. "That you fell down a magical well, discovered that you glow pink sometimes, and then just started tossing taiyoukai around like rag dolls?"

Sesshomaru openly growled at this. The jibe was completely unwarranted, not to mention, dangerous for the monk. How dare he draw attention to his failure?

The girl, noticing his tender, hypothetical wound, smiled slyly and laughed, "It's alright fluffy, I won't tell anyone that you got your ass whooped by a _girl_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, staring back into her completely unperturbed ones. She was poking fun at his honor, his ability to fight, everything he stood for. He was soooo amazingly close to ripping her miserable head off.

_Just wait for the jewel, _he reminded himself_. This girl will lead us to it. __**Then**__ you can spill her intestines all over the forest floor._

Inuyasha, from the other side of the clearing, was obviously getting impatient, "Back to the subject of spiritual powers and other shit, we could really use the Shikon Jewel right now!" he called.

"Right," Kagome turned back to the injured girl, "I can't see it at all, but I can feel its power just _radiating_ off of you. You really have no idea-"

"How much danger I'm carrying around with me?" Anji asked quietly. "Believe sweetheart, I know. You think I don't notice all the demons after me? That I can't feel these wounds in my back, even as they're healing as we speak?"

"I-"

"But I do have to ask something," the girl added. She turned to all of them. "What do you want with it?"

"We want it destroyed," Inuyasha nodded from across the clearing. "As in, never irritate my ass again."

The girl nodded, "I figured." With a little pain, and refusing the women's help, she limped over to Inuyasha, kneeled in front of him, and stared at him again. The hanyou squirmed uncomfortably, for reasons Sesshomaru couldn't fathom, and gulped loudly.

"Let me ask you something else, Inuyasha was it?" After a quick nod from the hanyou, she proceeded to get closer and tilted her head, exposing her neck to him. "If it would destroy the jewel completely, and I offered, would you kill me for it? You've got some wicked claws. I know you can do it."

No one said anything. Sesshomaru noticed the wideness of his brother's eyes and the shallowness of his breath. The girl had completely shocked them all, even surprised the youkai leaning against the tree.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and answered brashly, "I don't want to kill you, you haven't done anything to me, but if it would rid us of the jewel, then yeah, probably."

Anji smiled broadly and stood up, "Less noble men would say 'oh I could never slaughter the innocent!'" She mimicked in a singsong voice. "You're honest, and you know how to do what it takes," she snapped her fingers. "I like that, and it means that I can trust you, at least in my book. Feel lucky. You're the first guy I've decided to trust in a long time."

She then strode, quite decisively, to the middle of the clearing, "Unfortunately, killing me won't get you the jewel," she chuckled to them all. "At least not all of it, because the minute I'm gone the part of the jewel that supports my life force will just disappear."

No one could do anything but stare.

"I know perfectly well that there was once both good and bad in the jewel, and that Kagome has gotten rid of it before. Unfortunately, though the jewel itself was destroyed, the good and evil sides of its power _weren't_. They had to go somewhere right? So, now separated, ultimate good and evil tried to find some sort of form to manifest in. The pure side beat the evil to it, and to form as a baby just being born, 500 years after being initially banished from the world of the living. It lay dormant for many years, but eventually manifested in the form of spiritual powers once exposed to its original environment, the feudal era."

Sesshomaru could see where this is going, and he didn't like it. She better not say it, stupid wench. She better not-

"Yup kiddos," Anji Takadori smiled sarcastically. She didn't look at all happy at what she was about to say. "You're looking at the completely pure side of the Shikon no Tama reborn! In human form baby!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction 4

**Ok, before I show you this next chapter I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. Reviewing makes me want to get the chapter up that much sooner *hint hint.* Hope you like this next chapter, though I'm afraid Sesshy gets kind of a hard slap of Modern Day Feminism. It's good for him anyway, he needs to be brought down to earth. Disclaimer: No Inuyasha ideas or characters belong to me (except Anji of course!) Enjoy! **

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, silently muttering curses so fast that no one could even tell his lips moved. To him, a demon, born of high class and refinement, being involved in this sort of thing seemed ridiculous. Yet here he was, stuck in this awful situation, depending on others to do the thinking for him, and on top of that, they were doing a terrible job. The entire thing gave him a headache.

Curse the Kami

Damn the Jewel

To hell with the girl

The others, in the meantime, were busy trying to get said infuriating human to sit down again, for fear of her injuries. The taiyoukai was quite content to let the girl die, then rot away where she stood, but he didn't think that any of his pack would back him up, and of course, it would upset Rin.

The young teenager was staring admirably at the newcomer, like she was a star fallen from heaven. Sesshomaru noticed with a twinge of irritation. That was the look she saved for him, that gaze of absolute adoration. And now she just gives it away to a complete stranger?

Annoying females.

Anji Takadori glanced his way from her position on the ground. Then, she looked back at Rin, and then him again. Smiling, and eyes twinkling with amusement, she turned to Rin and said in a low voice, "Sweetheart, your dad's jealous at all the time you're spending with me. Go pay him some attention ok?"

Sesshomaru's hand snapped away from the bridge of his nose and his eyes narrowed as his ward giggled conspiratorily, "Alright Anji-sama, but I don't think he wants me to call him that."

The girl grinned, a little crinkle above her nose peeking out. The taiyoukai found it extremely annoying. She whispered back, "That's alright kiddo, he secretly likes it," and though she said it quietly, Sesshomaru had the feeling that she meant for him to hear it.

The youkai wanted to growl at the frustrating woman. How dare she! With one glance, just one glance, she thinks that she knows him inside and out! But he dare not challenge her about it in front of Rin, for the quick bond that had formed between them seemed to bring the child much happiness. _Mother-figure?_

Said child scampered over to him with a large grin, sitting beside him, almost bursting with excitement. After a moments silence, she turned to him and beamed, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes? What do you need Rin?" he asked quietly, glad for the distraction from the insufferable being across the clearing.

"Is Anji-sama going to travel with us now?"

The taiyoukai sighed. Distraction. Right. "I am not sure Rin."

"Oh I hope so! Kagome and Sango-chan are great, but I really want to get to know Anji-sama! It'd be wonderful to have a mother-figure to talk to!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, albeit by an inconspicuous margin. _Mother-figure?_ What brought all this on? He hadn't even seen it coming! "Are Kagome and Sango not enough for you?"

Rin looked up at him, startled, "I don't mean like that Sesshomaru-sama! It's just… Kagome and Sango have their own lives. They have husbands and are going to start families. I know they wouldn't turn me away, but I can only think of them as big sisters at most. I suppose it's a little selfish, but I want someone that's _mine, _you know? Someone I can look up to as a woman and talk to about anything to. Not to mention Sesshomaru-sama, you sometimes forget that I'm not a little girl anymore, no offense. And I can't imagine trying to talk to you about boy problems! Ick! Wouldn't that be awkward?"

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words as his mind tried to digest everything she had said. There was something about selfishness, and woman idolizing, and… he inwardly growled… _boys_. He hadn't even known that she'd been thinking these things! The apparent gap in her life seemed to grow ever more obvious as his young ward walked back over to the fire to talk with the young fox demon, and he realized once more that he couldn't fill every void in her life. He grew even more irritated, and looked over to the source of all the annoyance. The damn girl.

She was smiling at Kagome, standing up slowly after a long talk, apparently about the miko's young brother that Anji had been tutoring. The girl stretched and said, "Well kids, it's been a slice, I'll be sure to keep in touch." And she began limping away from the fire.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as he, his brother, and Miroku were up on their feet. "Where you ya think you're going?"

Anji grinned at them wryly, "Surely you guys know I can't stay in one area for too long? I gotta book it. I've already stayed one night in this forest, can't complicate things further."

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to argue, but Sesshomaru beat him to it, striding over to the woman and towering over her. He'd been running all day after a jewel, wounded severely in the ego, made a joke of, discovering that his ward may have an interest in the opposite sex, and frankly, though his face didn't show it, he was _not_ pleased. On top of that, this girl's attitude, the aloof way she held herself, her vague answers to questions, and her rotten sense of humor made him want to rip her apart limb by limb.

"What makes you believe that you, an invaluable object, can just walk away without a care in the world after divulging your true identity to us?" he growled menacingly.

And instead of being intimidated, like any sane living creature would have been, the girl glared back up and put her hands on her hips, "Object? Alright pal, I'm willing to overlook your unfortunate personality and lack of emotional contact between your face and brain, but in no freaking universe am I any sort of object to be possessed, coveted, or treated as if I was dirt underneath your boots!"

Sesshomaru glared back, a rumble sounding in his chest, "You forget your place, _woman_."

"Oh is that what this is about?" A now furious miko stomped up to him. She pushed on his chest armor lightly, yet determinedly. "I won't tolerate any derogatoriness against my gender, thank you very much you arrogant bastard! In fact, it's because of women that your uptight ass is here getting chewed out! Do you think we like carrying you around in our bodies, getting fat and knowing we're never going to fit into our favorite dress anymore? You think we like squeezing your asses out a hole ten times too small and bleeding out all over everywhere? And I've got something else to say to you too! You may be a lord dude, but you're not my lord, and you're certainly not someone I respect, because you need a serious attitude adjustment! I'm trying to save you guys a whole lot of trouble by taking me and my demon attracting ass out of here, and what do you do? I don't believe I owe _you_ a single thing you A-type, control freak, sexist pig, screw-top, sexually confused _princess_! So stick that in your juice box and _suck_ it!"

Everyone else in the clearing was utterly silent. They were quite sure that Anji would have continued, except by then Sesshomaru had her by the neck up against a tree. And once again, they were all surprised. The girl wasn't even scared. She just looked up at him calmly, all other traces of anger gone.

"Going to kill me?" she asked. "You really don't listen do you? Kill me, and jewel disappears. Poof!"

Sesshomaru only tightened his hold on the girl. She would die, here and now. He would hear her scream and feel the gush of her blood.

But there was one problem. She was staring up at him with grim acceptance, not fear, or even the anger she had displayed seconds earlier.

And she continued, "Believe me, if killing myself would solve everything, I would have done it a long time ago. Suicide and I aren't exactly strangers. So kill me Sesshomaru, you'd be doing me a favor."

At this, the taiyoukai's grip slackened and the girl pushed off the tree and walked away from him. With one last wave and smile to everyone, she started to walk into the forest's gloom. Just before they lost sight of her, she called back, "Take care of your daughter Sesshomaru. She deserves a good life."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright kiddos, I have a proposition for ya! I'm giving you this chapter for free to whet your appetite, but I'm going to have to have five reviews before I post the next one! And just to sweeten the pot, I'll tell you: ITS ALREADY WRITTEN! In fact, the next TWO chapters are already written. So, five reviews for the first, but if I get seven, I'll post both… AT THE SAME TIME! So R&R, I wanna get this story up, but YOU gotta make it happen! **

"And I say, we've gotta go after her!" Inuyasha growled at his wife. "That's half of the shikon jewel walking away, and we just let it go?"

Kagome matched his glare evenly and said, "What are we going to do Inuyasha? Force her to stay with us? Please! Her miko abilities are a hundred times better than mine, Sango and Miroku's weapons would be useless, and I'd bet my life that the tetsuagia isn't going to have any affect either. She flipped _Sesshomaru_ onto his back for crying out loud!"

The taiyoukai growled at this, while watching his ward out of the corner of his eye. It was nearly daybreak, and Rin hadn't even looked his way since Anji Takadori walked out of camp. She was very quiet and would hardly even speak to Shippo.

"That girl doesn't know how to survive here Kagome!" her husband yelled. "She's immature and has more power than she knows what to do with. We can't let her run around helpless in the wilderness. She'll end up killed, and then where would we be?"

"She's not helpless Inuyasha!"

"She's just like _you_!"

"Are you calling me helpless?" a dangerous edge came to Kagome's voice.

"No! I-I just meant that she tends to act rashly without thinking, and… and she doesn't know how to survive because she's had the easy life back in your time!"

"Easy life? Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

Miroku and Sango shook their heads, Shippo muttered "Idiot," and Rin giggled at the Inuyasha-shaped crater in the ground. Sesshomaru remained expressionless except for the brief spark of amusement in his golden eyes.

"Well, to give him credit, its been quite a long time since she's had to do that," Miroku pointed out while Kagome lectured her husband from her position about him

"Yes, but you'd think he'd have learned by now," Sango seemed distracted, more worried about Kagome than Inuyasha. "I just don't want her overexerting herself."

Sesshomaru was confused at this. He looked at the slayer's husband, but the monk was just as perplexed about Sango's statement as he was.

All of them were drawn back to the yelling miko in front of them, "So who's helpless now?" she ended her little rant with one more resounding command.

Sesshomaru sighed. Though he wished to kill Anji Takadori with every fiber of his being, he knew, for once in his life, that Inuyasha was right, "Kagome, we can't let her go. We don't know anything about her, where the other half of the jewel is, and she's injured. You never got a look at it, but I can still smell the wound in the air. She's not going to get far with injuries like that, and an infection will start if we can't treat her."

The miko bit her lip, her feminism and concern for a girl, injured and alone battling it out. Finally though, she shook her head and said, "I know you're right but… I was once in her shoes, when I first came here. She's probably frightened and all by herself, but she doesn't want to admit it. I got lucky, and found all of you, but because she's been alone all this time, she's not going to trust us easily. She's drawn into a shell in her time here…. Or… come to think of it, maybe Anji was already in a shell when she fell through the well."

Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "We should go after her. I'd hate to leave her alone like that and then something happen."

Everyone in the group agreed and, reluctantly, Kagome pointed them in the way that the Shikon power was shining. It seemed to be heading back to the temple, much to everyone's confusion.

"Maybe she had a bag or some things in there that she thinks she can salvage," Kagome pondered aloud from on top of Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru had been thinking along those lines, but he was more concerned with the pressing issue of getting the girl to stay with them. Maybe her fondness of Kagome would allow them to persuade her, but the taiyoukai knew that his "little spat" with the girl might make her hesitate a little.

So, for the second time in the same day, the group sprinted toward the temple at the top of the small mountain. But before they were even too close, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha caught scent of something burning almost simultaneously. It wasn't long before a tall pillar of smoke coming from right where the temple lay.

"Aw shit," Inuyasha breathed from behind. "Just perfect."

Other than the fire, Sesshomaru caught no other sign of distress except… the heavy flow of both demon and human blood.

"The girl is battling another demon a," he called back to the others. "Prepare yourselves to fight if necessary." The taiyouakai fingered the leather sheathe of his loyal sword.

The sight of the temple clearing was not a pleasant one. The entire structure was coming down in the roaring flames, and, right on the edge of the daunting fire, stood a huge bear youkai, as big as Sesshomaru in his true form, and it seemed almost as powerful. And in his huge claws was a semi-concious and thoroughly bleeding Anji.

The taiyoukai stopped in his tracks and turned to the others, "This foe is beyond any of you. Stay back and allow me to deal with him."

"You know this idiot?" Inuyasha asked brashly.

"He is Kyo," Sesshomaru answered, "Son of the lord of the north and the next ruler of the Northern lands. He is young, but very powerful. Only help if absolutely necessary."

"Please be careful with Anji," Kagome pleaded. "I know that you don't like her, but she's gravely injured."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, but answered, "No harm will come to the girl. You have my word as ruler of the western lands," and with that, he sped off, transforming as he went.

A completely dog taiyoukai smashed into Kyo, sending both the bear and the girl sprawling. Sesshomaru caught the girl deftly by her form fitting shirt in his teeth, and set on the ground away from harm. He turned back, only to find that Kyo had gone back to his human form and drawn his sword. The taiyoukai followed suit, honor dictating that it be an even fight.

"So Kyo," Sesshomaru hissed. "Stooping to kidnapping human girls now are we?"

The bear youkai laughed, "Hardly. She is just a price to be paid to my partner, nothing more. Though," he licked his lips. "She's quite beautiful, almost like a demoness herself. I'd quite like to keep her."

Sesshomaru wanted to rip him limb from limb at the sheer dishonor of such a statement, as no youkai lord should _ever_ make such innuendos against an innocent girl, but his inner diplomat held him back. If he were to kill the boy, then his father would surely start a war. This had to be done carefully. The western lands already had enough to deal with.

So he played his trump card, "The girl is under the protection of the western lands. You will not touch her, should you incur the wrath of my and mine."

Kyo snarled. This was a formal challenge, one that would bring war should he choose wrongly. Not only that, but it was a challenge he could not win.

He snorted, "Fine. I shall take my leave now, Lord Sesshomaru, but take good care of my little trinket. I'll soon come to collect her." With that he turned and disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and walked over to his traveling company. Kagome was sitting up, looking down, utterly confused at the girl. She turned to the approaching inu and said, "I don't understand. She should be dead. That bear pierced where her heart, lungs, stomach, and liver are. But she's breathing, her heart is pumping, and the wounds are growing less and less by the second. I fear though, that she won't recover without medical attention. I'm not skilled enough. We need professional healers."

Miroku thought for a moment but then grinned mischievously, "So we need a safe place where she can recover."

Sango blinked for a moment, but then smiled as well, "Someplace that's heavily guarded."

"Someplace where the healing care is top notch," Inuyasha chuckled.

"The best place in Feudal Japan to hide out and hatch a plan," Kagome concluded, catching on to what everyone else was saying.

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru, who was frowning profusely, "No," he growled. "Absolutely not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys! Here she is, straight from the laptop screen! Same rule as before alright? Five reviews, or nothing gets published! Enjoy!**

Three days later a very tired traveling company and a very grumpy Sesshomaru arrived at the Western palace. He was partially angry because they had all ignored his reasoning and insisted on coming to his home, but mostly because _he_ was the one who was saddled with the task of carrying the still-unconscious Anji, (not to mention a large blue bag, presumable hers, that was saved from the wreckage.) Inuyasha had to take Kagome, there was no room on Kilala, and Ah Un would have opened the girl's wounds up further.

Immediately after arriving, Sesshomaru assigned Inuyasha and Kagome a room right across from Miroku and Sango's. Shippo would sleep across from Rin with Kilala. The western lord himself then started climbing the stairs with the girl in his arms, determined to find a healer and rid himself of her trouble, at least for a while. The whole time he was grumbling inside his head, throwing in a _very_ bad word here and there.

It wasn't that he didn't like being back home, but rather, he didn't want these humans or his half-brother here. With the kind of trouble they attract, the taiyoukai just knew that he'd have to replace at least a room if not an entire wing with their little escapades going on. Not to mention, he hated entertaining guests, particularly loud and annoying ones that these were sure to be.

And then there was the girl. He'd just been told by the healers that they would bandage and care for her in the room right across from his. This, needless to say, was not appreciated. He knew the old doctors were playing a game with him, teasing him about the fact that he'd come in to their quarters carrying an unconscious and human girl in his arms. This was no excuse however, no matter how bizarre it seemed at the time.

So here he was, laying her down on a bed for the healers to find. Of course, she chose the exact moment when he was bending over her to wake up. She stared, dazed for a moment, but then glared and gave a fierce kick upward, catching him in the chest. Sesshomaru stumbled back while she shouted at him, "Just who the hell do you think you are buddy, and where have you brought me?"

The taiyoukai glared back, but the girl refused to flinch, "I _think_ that I am Lord Sesshomaru of the West girl, and I have brought you to the western palace, per request of my more softhearted companions in order for you to heal and recover."

Quickly, Anji lost her anger and became worried, "Wait, the palace of the West? How… how far is that from Inuaysha's forest and the well exactly?"

Sesshomaru frowned at her sudden change of emotion, but answered nonetheless, "About four days walk from here."

The girl's eyes widened and she leaped out of bed, knees buckling slightly. She scurried about the room, tugging on the odd shoes that the taiyouakai had taken off, "Shit, shit, shit!" She hopped on one foot while tying on her left shoe. "Shi-ah! Dammit!" she shouted as she fell over, no doubt further aggravating her wounds.

Sesshomaru was simply bemused. He had absolutely no clue what to think, "What are you doing?"

But the girl wasn't listening. Her eyes honed in on the odd bag sitting in the corner of the room, "Oh you brought my bag! Thank god!" She tugged it over her shoulder and headed for the door, "Well, gotta go! Thanks for, you know, saving me from being spread clear to Timbuktu and all that!"

"Wait," the inu finally found his voice. He strode over to the girl and looked her over. "Where the hell are you going?" The girl wasn't showing any sign that her disastrous injuries bothered her at all, but Sesshomaru was positive that she must be experiencing _some_ discomfort. He just thought that she, like him, was very good at hiding her true emotions.

Anji looked back up at him, eyes sparkling despite the pain she must be feeling, "I gotta get home. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and all, but I've been away for long enough. My dad's gonna kill me as it is."

She turned to open the sliding door, but was stopped by a clawed hand on her shoulder, "You won't get that far, not on foot," Sesshomaru growled, irritated that he'd carried her all the way here and then all she wanted to do was leave. "Your wounds will not allow it. And I cannot, for fear of my lands, let the sacred jewel gallivant around where it will gain unwanted attention. I will not rescue your weak human body another time."

The girl sighed, but then looked up at him determinedly, "A few things, Sesshomaru-sama wasn't it? Number one, the Sacred Jewel will keep me alive and conscious for as long as its in it's best interest, you needn't worry about that. Second, I can keep under the radar if I wish to, so your lands are safe, and third, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd do me the honor of using my name."

The taiyouakai was baffled. What had happened to the loud, obnoxious, defiant woman he had faced down only a few days ago? This one was soft-spoken, diplomatic, and pleasant. She even smiled happily at him when she talked.

But he was jolted out of his own mind when she took hold of the hand still holding onto her shoulder, and tried to move it. When Sesshomaru would not budge,  
>Anji sighed again and asked, "You're not going to let me go are you?"<p>

"Even if your wounds allow it," Sesshomaru took ahold of her arm and flung her gently over his shoulder. "I do not."

"Alright," the girl shrugged. "I tried to be civil." Sesshomaru then felt the unpleasant sensation of purification powers brewing from behind him. Before he could drop her on her ass, a pink wave enveloped him and he fell to his knees, struggling to hold on the writhing girl.

She finally wriggled out of his grip and stood, his gasping body in between her and the door. "You asshole!" the obnoxious woman from before reappeared, and she was _way_ beyond angry. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to manhandle girls? And I tried so hard to be polite to your unemotional ass!"

Sesshomaru stood, fury literally pouring out of his aura, but before he could draw out hit poison whip, the door behind him whipped open and Kagome bounded into his room, "I knew you were awake!" she squealed, embracing Anji. "Told you Inuyasha!" she called back behind her.

All she got was a "Feh" from the doorway.

"And you haven't killed each other yet!" the raven haired miko exclaimed, looking at Sesshomaru. "Fabulous!"

"We got pretty close," Anji chuckled.

"I figured you would, so I rushed up here when I felt the purification powers. Wouldn't want a fried Sesshomaru on our hands would we?"

They laughed for a moment while the taiyuoukai growled, trying exceedingly hard to keep his eyes from going red. When he could finally control himself, he turned to Kagome, "I was merely trying to return the patient to her bed. She seems… reluctant to accept any form of treatment."

"You manhandled her?" Kagome asked, eyes widening. "Well no wonder you got zapped! Girls from my time _really_ don't appreciate that! Inuyasha found that out the hard way." Grumbles then ensued from a hanyou's direction.

Sesshomaru sighed. For the first time in over a few hundred years, he needed a drink. The two insufferable women in front of him, particularly the one with the odd cap on her head, were driving him up the wall and to the moon and back.

"He is right about one thing though," Kagome turned to Anji. "You need to rest and recover, and then we need to figure out how we're going to handle this new situation."

But the other priestess was already shaking her head, "No way kiddo. I delivered your message from Souta, and now I've got to get home. My brother's probably frantic and my dad's murderous."

The raven haired miko gasped, "You didn't tell them you'd be gone? What if your dad called the police?"

"Puh-lease," Anji rolled her eyes. "Dad's a respectable business man. Wouldn't want everyone to know that he screwed up raising his kid now would we? He probably told the press that I was gravely ill or something."

Sesshomaru raised his brows. This "buss-in-ous man" she talked about seemed like someone very high up on the social ladder, like a royal. So this noisy, annoying child came from noble blood did she? It didn't show, that was for sure.

"Besides," the girl continued, shrugging. "The jewel won't let me die, no matter how bad my wounds are. Then it'd have to go looking for another host. And I don't think fluffy wants me here anyway. I get on his nerves."

The taiyoukai's chest rumbled in response to her smiling face. He walked over her and got right down in her face, "Putting it lightly human, you get, jump up and down on, and dance my nerves into the ground."

But the girl refused to back down, "Hey, at least I give them a proper burial."

"If I knock you unconscious will you stop talking?" Sesshomaru smirked evilly.

"I dunno," she grinned back. "If I throw a stick will you leave?"

That did it for Kagome. She burst into laughter, along with Sango and Miroku, who had also joined them silently. Inuyasha chuckled form the doorway, "Damn Sesshomaru," he walked over to Anji and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anyone who can outwit you and stay standing is alright with me."

"Why don't you stay one night Anji?" Miroku asked, wiping away a tear. "I think it would be healthy for lord Sesshomaru to have someone who actually poses a challenge."

Meanwhile, Kagome, usually the upbeat and chatty one, was oddly silent. She had an evil smirk on her face and was looking in between the western lord and the shikon miko, back and forth and back again. She waved to Sango minutely and pointed toward the glaring pair with a nod. The tajiya caught on immediately and nodded back, a smirk of her own lighting up her features. Sango wasn't sure what her friend was planning for the two, but no matter what, even if it didn't work, it promised to be fun.

The little black haired miko cleared her throat to Miroku pointedly and said, "Well, I for one don't think that fighting is healthy, but I do think that she should stay the night. But of course, we can't have them bringing the castle down. What would the neighbors think? So you," she pointed to Sesshomaru. "And you," she took Anji's backpack, "Are going to stay here and talk it out, while we go get people to prepare dinner."

Kagome and Sango grabbed the hanyou and monk and marched them out, whispering, "We'll explain soon," to the confused males.

The raven haired miko paused just before shutting the door, "And if you two don't attempt to get along, I won't give _you _your bag back," she nodded to Anji, "And tomorrow morning _you'll_ wake up with subjugation beads around your neck," she smirked at a stunned taiyoukai. "And I'll let Anji choose the word!"

With a laugh, Kagome left the fuming pair in the room, closing the door with a loud snap.

**Ooohh! Naughty Kagome! What's our favorite miko planning with our new dangerous duo? Like I said, the faster you review, the faster you find out. The next chappie's a gem, I promise! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sango my love," Miroku whispered once they were far enough out of earshot for the taiyoukai to bother with. "What are you and Lady Kagome planning? I do not like it when women get that look in their eyes."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed brashly, turning to his wife. "It usually means either a trip to the floor or a puppy-dog stare for me, and you know how I hate both of those, Kagome."

The girls rolled their eyes. "Honestly," Sango muttered. "Didn't you two notice what was going on between Sesshomaru and Anji in that room?"

The men looked at each other and then shook their heads simultaneously, "No."

Kagome winked, "Let's just say that I think that our new friend is healthy for Sesshomaru. A swift kick in the ass is exactly what he needs, and only a single, independent, feminist woman from the future is going to give him what he deserves and, though he doesn't know it yet, wants too. Let's just give them time to get to know each other for a while." With that, she and Sango waltzed away, grinning broadly.

A loud thud was heard from over head, followed by a loud growl and an angry yell.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed to his friend. "Give 'em any more time to get to know each other and you," he pointed to his friend, "And I," he thumbed back to himself, "Will be slaving away on a new castle while the women cook up another scheme to make me go prematurely gray." He started after their wives with a huff.

Meanwhile, Miroku was trying very hard not to chuckle at the hanyou's choice of words, "Um," he snorted. "Inuyasha? Your hair is already-"

His friend called back angrily, "It's an expression Miroku!"

_**A Few Hours Later In Anji's Bedroom…**_

"Alright!" Anji grabbed onto Sesshomaru's wrist just as he was about to draw out his poison whip. "This is pointless!"

The lord hesitated for a moment, long enough for her to continue talking between gasps, "Look," she huffed. "It's pretty damn clear that we don't care for one another."

"Hn," Sesshomaru thought this was the understatement of the universe, but didn't say anything further.

For over two hours they had been both verbally and physically battling it out, getting nowhere but refusing to give ground. Sesshomaru admitted it, he was worn out, but of course he'd never say so. The girl was a tougher opponent than he'd given her credit for, both in body and mind. But, seeing as they were both tired and fighting an obviously never ending battle, he was halfway inclined to hear what the wench had to say.

"It seems to me, we have three ways out of this," Anji continued, "Each more unpleasant then the next. And since we're stuck in this shit pile together, we're the ones who have to pick our poison."

"Hn. Continue," he growled. The girl was an excellent diplomat. She knew how to use her brain to get what she wanted.

"Number one, we can keep fighting until one of us dies, the obvious choice."

Sesshomaru gestured for her to continue, "I take it you have a few issues with that plan?"

"Clearly," she smiled slyly. "I don't feel like killing you, you're a very honorable being. Plus, I don't think your friends would be too pleased with it. Secondly, though I am not adverse to my own death, we can't be releasing the jewel's power can we?"

"You make a valid point."

"We could also just leave the room and go on our merry ways," the girl said. "But that means I don't get any of my valuable possessions back and you get to spend the rest of your immortal life bending to Kagome's will. And don't look at me like that," for the lord had flashed her one of his icy glares. "If she puts her mind to it, I guarantee that she'll get a rosary around your neck."

"Hn."

Anji then smiled, went over to the far wall, and slouched down against it, "I see no other solution than to pay our dues, chat it up a little bit, and then never have to look at each other again. They'll have to come and get us out of here sooner or later."

Sesshomaru frowned. Not because of the situation, but because, once again, the girl was right. She saw more about him and his companions from one glance than any other human could learn in years. Of course, seeing as he knew absolutely nothing about her, this put him at an unfair advantage when battling her. Perhaps this would be an opportunity to learn more about his enemy, temporary truce or not.

So he sighed, "Very well," and he sat down cross legged against the wall across from her. "What topic would you propose?"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment, but then smiled brightly. "Why don't we play Q&A?"

"What?" was all the lord could say.

"It's sort of a game," Anji explained. "You ask me a question, I answer, and then we go back and forth."

"A child's game?"

"Not necessarily," she argued. "It can act like an icebreaker, a way to get the ball rolling. We'd have to set some rules though."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. What on earth was this girl trying to get him to do? This was completely ridiculous. If word of this ever got to the ears of the court...

"Rules?" he asked.

"Right," she nodded. "We don't know each other very well, so there are obviously some things that we don't want the other to know. We can only ask harmless questions. We cant' ask anything about our pasts, our families, our secrets, nothing. Only little, inconsequential things that we can laugh about later."

The western lord could see the reasoning behind that. It made sense, in its own way, and the girl apparently had issues with talking about her past, which wasn't any of his business anyway.

The one problem was… now he had no idea what to ask.

Anji smiled, seeing his distress, "I'll start ok? What's your favorite color?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head, confused, "Why would I think on something so ridiculous? What is the point of having a, as you say, a 'favorite color'?"

She shrugged, "No point really, it's just because you happen to like the color. You can take a minute to choose if you'd like."

"I will not partake in silly human rituals."

Anji then drew back, looking a little hurt. She hung her head and looked up at him with huge blue eyes, "It's not a ritual, it's a matter of opinion that everyone is entitled to."

"Red," he then blurted out, without thinking. He'd always been secretly partial to it, without saying anything. And god dammit! That look she gave him reminded him so much of Rin!

But she perked up instantly and grinned, "Cool! Now see? Wasn't that easy? Now it's your turn to ask a question."

The lord took a great deal of time thinking about it, looking her up and down, trying to catch something that would spark his interest. His eyes landed on her odd headwear, which she had viciously protected since they had met. The taiyoukai smiled and pointed, "Why do you refuse to take that off your head?"

Anji's eyes widened and, to Sesshomaru's immense surprise, a light blush covered her smooth cheeks. _The girl blushes? And about something so trivial?_

"Why would you want to know that?" she mumbled.

He raised one eyebrow and answered, "Curiosity."

She sighed, "I wear it because I don't want to bring even more unnecessary attention, what with my foreign clothes and all. My hair isn't exactly what you'd expect from a Japanese woman."

"Your hair is… odd?"

"Put it this way," she gestured with her hand. "I attract a lot of attention in my _own_ time because of it. Imagine what would happen here!"

Sesshomaru frowned. This girl and her half-answers. They didn't serve any purpose other than to make him more curious. Now he had to stoop to asking more questions.

"Do you ever take this… hat off?"

She nodded, "When I sleep and bathe. It's pinned to my hair, so it can't go flying off at any moment."

The taiyoukai sighed inwardly. He was dropping hints like crazy, he knew, without even really trying to, but the girl just wouldn't-

"Look," she interrupted his thoughts. "If I take it off, will you stop begging and can we move on to another topic?"

A smirk on his features, the demon lord nodded very slowly, and the girl sighed. She then began to vigorously pull little clip-like things out of the hat. Apparently, theses were the pins that kept the hat on her head.

Once about eleven of them were strewn out all over the floor, the girl frowned at him for a moment, "I'm not even a little bit demon, so don't ask when I take this off."

He sighed, "Very well." He didn't understand why she was making such a big fuss out of this. He himself had hair more silver than the moon and you didn't hear him complaining.

But off the hat went. In its place, streaming down her back in a cascade of marvelous curls, was wave after wave of the most brilliant red hair the taiyoukai had ever seen. It came all the way down to her hips, and was as silky and smooth as any demons. The girl's blue eyes suddenly seemed to become brighter, more vibrant. She truly did look like a demon, and only just. It was as if she wasn't even real. If someone were to reach out to touch her, it seemed a very real possibility that she'd just disappear.

"Get it now?" she growled. "If I go around here looking like this, what will people think?"

"I see," Sesshomaru mused as she carelessly plopped the hat back on, not bothering to stuff her hair back in this time. The way it twirled around her face and down her back was almost comical, yet still amazingly graceful. "Why not just cut it, if you're so intent on keeping it hidden?"

The girl paused and turned slowly to look at the demon lord, a solemn look on her face. She stood, wincing a bit at her injuries, and walked over.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly narrowed at her approach, and when she kneeled in front of him he growled deep within his chest. He did not like her being so near, or the way those blue eyes searched his without an ounce of fear in their depths. Though not in an eternity would he admit it, his beast felt threatened. Maybe it was just the fact that he had previously been thrown to the ground by this same person.

Nevertheless, the girl's serious face did not falter as she ignored the threat and gazed evenly at him. She gestured at his own silver strands, "Why don't you cut _your_ hair my lord? It must be more practical for you as well, so why not?"

The taiyoukai sat up straighter and lifted his chin, "It is a symbol of my lineage and my right to the Western Lands. The hair color and style has been in my sire's and their sire's family since before anyone can remember. It is no simply a matter of whim."

Anji's grin came back and her eyes rekindled, "Exactly. It connects you to your past, your parents. Now why, Lord Sesshomaru, couldn't I have the same reason?" With that, she walked back to her spot on the wall and slid back down to the floor.

He stared at her expressionlessly, "How is it you have such a wide range of emotions? One minute you're ready to take my head, and the next you're as agreeable as anyone should expect."

"It's called having standards," she laughed. "I'll be as calm and happy and agreeable as can be, as long as the people around me are trying to be agreeable too. But if you put down something I believe in, or try to hurt someone I care about, I'll snap you in half. Just wait, something you'll say will set me off, and we'll be at each other's throats again."

"You say that, but right now you talk to me as if I'm a friend."

"I wouldn't say that," and her eyes got a faraway look in them. "I still think you're a self-important pompous jerk-face who has anger issues, but I'd prefer to keep those opinions to myself. I'm not one to talk about flaws, as many as I have, and I don't like conflict."

_She admits her shortcomings, _said the voice in his head. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Flaws? Most humans aren't so keen to come to face with that reality."

"Most demons aren't either," she shot back, but then got somber again. "It's just that it's not up to me to pass judgment on others. No one has any idea what they'd do in a certain situation unless they're faced with it, so who am I to criticize?"

"You have power," Sesshomaru reminded her. "Immense power. You could use it to help the world, shape it in your image, make things better for others.

"One person's version of right is another's version of sick and twisted," she shrugged and then turned to him. "Utopia? A perfect world? Is that what you're envisioning? I didn't know you'd be that type of guy Sesshomaru."

He shook his head, "I'm not, but I figured you were. I do what benefits me and those under my protection. You however, the sacred jewel, symbol of everything pure in the world, never thought of giving the world a push in the right direction?"

Anji shook her head, "I was never a leader. I don't want to tell people how to run their lives, when mine hasn't gone too well in the first place. I'm not cut out for it." Then she laughed, "I keep wondering why the jewel chose me, and not someone who would actually help it out."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Help it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "See, even though the good and evil parts of the jewel were fighting for my body before I was born, they both realized that they were half as strong without the other, not to mention they lacked any kind of balance. Therefore, in physical form, they're looking for a way to reunite in order to join back together to form a true sacred jewel and not have to rely on bodies anymore."

"So, the two forces are trying to push their physical forms together?"

"Yup, the evil one more than the good, because it wants to get the upper hand and completely contaminate they jewel before the good can fight back," she answered.

But the demon lord was still confused, "Is it a matter of distance? If you get too close to each other, will the two forces fly out of the physical bodies."

Anji shook her head, "Nope. The two forces need the physical forms to join as well,"

The taiyoukai cocked his head, "The physical forms to join?"

"Yeah," she smiled until she saw the confusion on his face. She sighed, "You're either totally hopeless, or way too polite. I'm talking about sex, genius! The two forces want us to _get it on_ so that they can use the intimacy to fuse together. The two physical bodies would be incinerated immediately of course, but that's how the powers join."

Sesshomaru stared, "You're very blunt for a lady of your age."

She laughed, "That sounds like a criticism, my lord."

"Isn't it? Young women shouldn't speak of such things so freely."

"That's a matter of opinion," she answered. "I don't count blunt as a bad thing, especially about something as superfluous as this."

The demon lord frowned, "You consider the matter of giving yourself to a man superfluous? Is your purity not something that you hold important?"

At this, Anji became thoughtful, almost a little sad in fact, "No, I don't think it's that important. I used to, but I don't any more."

Sesshomaru was utterly baffled, though he didn't show it on his face, "Any self-respecting woman from these parts would sooner die before saying that."

"Well," she shrugged. "Who said I was self-respecting?" Before he could answer, she continued, "I believe in cherishing the things that can never bee taken from you, some things you never have to give up. Virginity is very low on my list of vitals."

"You are deliberately trying to confuse me," the taiyoukai frowned.

But she shook her head, "No my lord, not at all. I'm simply answering your questions truthfully, and without deception. That's what's confusing you. It's okay though, I know that quality is somewhat scarce in women."

Sesshomaru was about to ask more of this girl, but suddenly, Kagome's voice rang out, yelling that it was time for dinner.

"Well," the girl said, smiling. "Truce's over, my lord. You enjoy your dinner."

"You are not coming."

"Nope," she shook her head. "I doubt I'd be able to make it down the stairs."

"You fought a full grown bear youkai with those wounds"

She smiled, "I was putting on a brave face. I'm too tired to do it properly anymore. You'd have to carry me down the stairs, and we both don't want that to happen."

"Hn," Sesshomaru couldn't argue with that. She obviously didn't like to depend on anyone, and he didn't want to look after her. However, there was an odd nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. This girl saved Rin, gave him insight to her personal life very trustfully, and cared for those under him. Not to mention her character traits. She was honest, which was refreshing for a female, and listened without being interrupted. She showed honest concern for those she didn't know, and even those who had tried to harm her. And she hated to be a burden. She considered herself to be lower than other creatures, despite her power, intelligence, and beauty. "You are not hungary?" he asked.

She laughed, "With my last few days, I'm starving."

"But you are not eating."

"No."

The taiyoukai sighed, "I will send food up."

"Oh no, please don't!"

He paused at the urgency in her voice, "Why not?"

Anji looked down at her lap, "I'll heal faster the cleaner my system is. I won't be eating much, or at all, if I can help it. Please, go enjoy yourself."

Sesshomaru hesitated, but he sensed that the conversation was over. He strode over to the door and started down the stairs, head swimming with information that made no sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was pouting, to say the least. Though it was obvious that Sesshomaru had no more deep hatred for the girl upstairs, it was just as obvious that their talk, whatever it was about, had only resulted in a shaky truce between the two. She had hoped, in the while that they were trapped together, some sort of friendly relationship would form.

Inuyasha sat beside his wife at dinner, and he saw her glare at his brother from across the table when he mentioned that she wouldn't be joining them. Kagome didn't say anything, but he could tell that whatever his little miko was planning had been set back a little.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head when he saw her famous bottom lip stick out when she realized that her plan would not come easily. Under the table, he took her hand and whispered, "Kags, don't be so impatient. I don't know what you're planning, but remember how long it took me to warm up to you when we met?"

Kagome stopped and stared at her husband. In many ways, he was still the same brash, naïve you half-demon that she'd met six years ago. But she knew that he had also changed, and it wasn't all due to her. Sure, it had started when she didn't judge him for his lineage, but he had learned so much on their adventures in even just the first year. Facing Naraku, earning the respect of his brother, coming to terms with who he was, and even losing his first great love forever, had all shaped and modeled him. It showed in these moments, that he wasn't so ignorant to other people's emotions, at least those he knew well. Kagome knew though, he would always be the strong, cunning… _handsome_ hanyou that she'd unpinned from that tree all those years ago. He'd just gained a little emotional insight.

She smiled at her luck of being able to be married to such an amazing person. She truly was an amazingly fortunate woman, and it was only going to get better from here…

Kagome was about to lean over and whisper something very important to Inuyasha when Sesshomaru spoke instead, "Kagome, Inuyasha, where have Rin and the kit gotten off to."

Turning away from her husband, Kagome answered, giggling, "They ate dinner earlier and now they're off playing. Come to think of it, they're probably wanting to get into Anji's room. They've been incredibly worried. I'm surprised Sesshomaru, as Rin doesn't usually trust so easily."

The demon lord glared at this, as though this had come across his mind as well, and he didn't care for the idea, but before he could reply a loud blast filled the castle.

All at the table stood, Sango and Kagome rushing over to the doorway to grab their weapons. Miroku went as well for his staff, but was almost knocked backwards as a wave of energy spread over them all. "Kami!" the monk shouted, clutching his heart. "I've never felt such a pure aura. It nearly purified _me_!"

"Only because you're such a pervert!" came Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome's simultaneous response.

"Well I resent that!" came his dignified response, only to find that no one else was in the room with him anymore. They had all left him behind his their dash to the stairs. Grumbling to himself, the monk sped after his comrades.

_**Moments later…**_

_That damn girl!_ Sesshomaru growled internally as he reached the top of the stairs, only to find that almost the entire hallway had caved in from the wave of power. It was astounding really, the amount of damage it caused.

But behind him, Kagome gasped, worry evident on her features, "Shippo!" she fretted in a whisper. "The kids were up here!"

Sesshomaru stiffened. _Rin,_ he thought. He ran down the hall, hardly touching the floor in his haste to get to the end of the hall, where he had left the girl in the care of healers.

Now, as he stood at the doorway, he couldn't believe his eyes. The room was in complete disarray. 5 of his most skilled healers were bound against the wall, eyes wide in fright, inside of a barrier conjured by holy powers, but had just as much ability to hurt as a demonic barrier would.

A hole was blasted in the outer wall, letting in the light of the setting sun. And in front of this hole, flying-no, floating- was a young woman. Not Anji, there is no possible way that this steel-eyed woman could be that fiery child. She was a raven haired beauty with incredibly pale skin and dressed in the old battle armor of warrior mikos. And she glowed in a pale gold and sent wave after wave of pure energy that sparked and singed the taiyoukai terribly.

The woman's radiant white eyes glared hatefully at the cowering healers bound to the wall, "How _dare_ you pitiful fools try and touch her? She is my charge, my _body_! My responsibility to heal, and yet you presume to have the abilities to heal such a being above yourselves? I shall throttle you alive for this!"

Sesshomaru burst into the room at this. He couldn't allow this strange woman to kill those under him. In addition, he still had no idea where the children were. The taiyoukai leaped at the unsuspecting miko and brought her down, poising Bakusaiga at her throat. "Who are you woman, and what ill do you bear my house?"

"Se-Sesshomaru," a voice came out of the miko, but not her own voice. It was Anji's, trying to break through whatever possession this woman had over her. "The kids! Get the kids!"

Keeping his sword at her neck, the demon lord looked around, and found to his relief the children sitting on the bed in a barrier, terrified but completely unharmed. And this barrier was different too. It wasn't pink and binding and harsh like the on his healers were stuck under, but blue, calming, and protective. He was sure that Anji had placed this one.

"Stay out of this dear," came the mystery priestess's voice, obviously talking to Anji. "I will kill these fools for daring to come near you!" Her voice was harsh and unforgiving and Sesshomaru had no doubt that she planned to carry out her threat.

"Oh shut up you crazy bitch!" Anji's voice sounded again, and this time, the priestess's hair was turning a light brown, and getting redder by the second. "Get out of here!"

"No! You are mine! Mine, you hear?"

"Return to the recesses of my soul," Anji gasped, her eyes going blue as she fought off her possesser. "Or the next time I take control, I _will_ choose suicide, and you will have to body to call your own."

The miko didn't say anything, but it was clear that she got the message when her armor disappeared, to be replaced by Anji's tattered garment. She returned entirely, and Sesshomaru finally felt it would be alright to remove Bakusaiga.

The shikon miko stood up and looked around the room, "Shit!" she cursed, then looked at Sesshomaru. "What a mess!"

The taiyoukai cocked his head at the strange creature, puzzled once again. Then the stench of blood hit his nose and he watched it soak the side of her weird shirt. She had reopened her wounds.

Anji staggered, but stayed on her feet as the taiyoukai finally took notice of the other adults at the doorway. Kagome and Sango looked concerned, while his brother and the monk simply looked dumbstruck.

"Oh!" the red haired woman turned to the children, still petrified in the barrier. She rushed over, dissolved it, and hugged them furiously, muttering sweet nothings in their ears, "I am so sorry," she finally whispered. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Rin, though no longer the child she once was, cuddled up to the woman and whispered, "You protected us Anji-sama. You protected us as if we were your own. There is nothing to apologize for."

Shippo nodded, but didn't hug her. He was getting too manly for such things, after all, "It isn't your fault. We're just fine."

Sesshomaru watched the girl smile, and then as she picked them up, despite their protests. He looked on in amazement as the tiny creature whirled them around happily, almost falling in the protest. Her loss of blood grew, but she took no notice of her wounds.

Kagome noticed this too, and rushed over to take Shippo from Anji. She gave him to Inuyasha before trying to take Rin as well, only to find that she couldn't lift her, "Geez girl, you're getting far too big." Rin grinned and went to stand by her father-figure.

Miroku and Sango had entered the room at this time, and Inuyasha stared at Anji, who was still standing despite her injuries. "Alright," he shook his head. "I'd like to know what the hell just happened! Who was that woman?"

But the red haired girl ignored him as she ran over to the healers to release them, "I must apologize to you as well. I had no idea that you'd be coming, otherwise I could have held her off."

The healers didn't say much, just backed out of the room slowly.

"Um, yes," Miroku claimed the girl's attention. "And just who is 'her'?"

Anji's face turned angry, almost hateful, "Oh her?" she spat. Then she chuckled darkly. "That kiddos, was the good half of the jewel that inhabits my body."

They gasped. Sango's eyes widened, "No! _That_ unpleasant woman?"

Anji laughed sarcastically, "Makes you wonder who's inhabiting the evil side doesn't it? Anyway, that unpleasant woman has a name. You might have heard of her." Then suddenly, she winced and looked down at her side, apparently just noticing the amount of blood she had lost. "Hm." She muttered. "Interesting." Then she turned back to them. "Like I said, she's pretty famous. Sango at least, should have heard of her."

"Me?" Sango looked confused.

She nodded, "Yup." She looked at the rest of them. "The woman you just saw was named Midoriko."


	9. Chapter 9

"Midoriko?" Kagome mused as she poured their tea. They had all gone down to the dining area to discuss these new developments. Unfortunately, the way down had been painfully slow, as Anji refused any help, even though the raven haired miko had continuously nagged Sesshomaru to carry her. Finally though, they were all watching the red headed girl with a cautious interest, not quite sure what to make of her at all. Sesshomaru wasn't weary however, not much. She hadn't harmed Rin. That's what mattered.

Kagome continued, "But Midoriko was the amazingly pure priestess who created the Shikon Jewel. How could that awful woman upstairs be…? I mean… It doesn't make sense."

"Makes perfect sense, in my opinion," Anji countered from a corner of the room, a hand over her stomach, where her wounds were. She had refused a seat at the table and any food offered to her. "The bitch got bitter. Think about it. If you were stuck in a jewel fighting demons for years on end, and you suddenly got another physical body, wouldn't you want control? I'm afraid that she's just not the sweet, pure miko she once was. It's kind of sad really."

Sesshomaru sat quietly, contemplating the girl, none to happily either. So there was a bigger bitch inside of the little bitch? Perfect. Just what he needed.

Anji surveyed him back, soaking everything in but giving away nothing, "I know what you're thinking, and I already know how much trouble I am." She spread her lips in a wide smile that suddenly turned into a grimace as pain shot through her again. "Just say the word, unlock the door, and I'm outta here forever."

"Absolutely not," Kagome growled back at her. She stood up and walked over to the injured girl. "You're already hurt as it is, and there's no way we're letting you out on your own."

Anji began breathing heavier, but continued to choke out, "I… believe that it's… Lord Sesshomaru's decision to… kick me out if he wants…"

That got the demon lord a good long glare from Kagome, "He's not kicking anyone out. You need to stay here."

The red-headed woman looked over at Sesshomaru as well, and he sighed. "Unfortunately, Kagome is correct. You'll have to burden me a while longer."

But apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Though Kagome just rolled her eyes in frustration, another pair, clear blue eyes instead of chocolate, flashed with a sudden, furious intensity. The girl shakily stood, refusing the other miko's help, and bit out, "I _refuse_ to burden anyone! You are burdening yourself by keeping me here! My problems are _my_ problems and if you-" but she cut off with a gasp and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

The taiyoukai wasn't surprised. Her wounds hadn't even been bound, and blood was still dripping down her sides. He wasn't concerned about the _girl_, of course, but it would not be acceptable if Midoriko used her weakness to break out again. Kagome was trying to help her, but the girl had cast a blue barrier around herself, and though not harming, she couldn't get near.

Anji cried in pain, but two voices chorused out of her mouth, one melodic and pretty, the other harsh and more mature. The girl's own voice penetrated the mess, "She's…. fighting me! Dammit!"

Sesshomaru watched in horror as the girl's eyes suddenly opened. They were glowing brilliantly with a white light, but they were definitely not captivating like her regular blue tint. And if the shining weren't enough, Midoriko talked back through her host's mouth.

"I'm sick of this Anji," the jewel creator chastised. "These imbeciles know nothing about you, about _us_ darling. Let me have control. You're weak. I can deal with them, and then we'll be free."

"No effing way you crazy bitch!" Anji's own voice choked out. "If I give in now, I'll never come back!"

Midoriko's motherly scolding suddenly turned dangerous and cold. She cackled madly in a way that made Anji's face look in a way that Sesshomaru hoped he would never see again. "Pity," the evil priestess muttered. "I had so hoped to do this without hurting you, dear."

The demon lord could barely think, _hurt her? _Before the injured girl's body was suddenly lifted into the air, seemingly by an invisible force, and hurled against the wall. The blue barrier broke, and Anji's cry of pain echoed throughout the room.

"Give me control!" Midoriko shrieked. "Slave! Obey me!"

The ginger haired girl unsteadily pushed herself up on her elbows. Quietly, she growled, "No."

She then turned toward Sesshomaru, eyes going back blue as she spoke, "I want you…" she breathed, "To smack me."

The taiyoukai frowned, "What?" was all he could say.

"Backhand me across the face," she commanded through gritted teeth. "Don't knock me out, just hurl me across the room a little. I think the shock will jolt her back into my brain."

Sesshomaru nearly glared, not so much at her, but at the evil woman using her body. Him, hit a grievously injured woman? One he had sworn to the son of another noble that he would protect? Never. "Absolutely not," he told her.

The girl looked at him sadly but just nodded, "I understand," she whispered. Then her hands began to glow pink. Slowly, she brought the harmful purifying power to her chest, directly over her heart.

"No," Sesshomaru's words were ripped from him before he had time to think about them. "Stop!"

But he was too late. The blinding light only lasted a second, but when it cleared the taiyoukai saw the girl laying on her back, eyes closed but back to normal and what was left of her clothes smoking. And when he said "rest of her clothes," he meant "very little." Those tight-fitting pants were alright except for large holes on her thighs, but the ripped shirt left her stomach and left shoulder exposed, leaving only a thin blue strap near her neck.

The exposed torso was covered in reopened slash wounds from Kyo's attack, but that wasn't what drew the demon's attention. Underneath the blood, and on the shoulder too, were purple and yellow bruises. He could tell that they weren't recent, but they were heavily inflicted, or appeared as if she had been injured in the same place several times.

_It's a wonder she was able to move,_ he thought as he kneeled beside her motionless body and detected a weak pulse. So, she hadn't killed herself.

"Anji-sama!" Rin came over crying and put a hand to her mouth when she saw the wounds.

"These need to be cleaned," Sesshomaru said as calmly as possible as he ever so gently cradled the girl in his strong arms. "All of you, to bed. I shall see to it that the servants take care of her and put her to bed."

Taking in the classic "Do not argue with this Sesshomaru" face, the rest of the group simply nodded and went off to bed, Kagome and Sango leading a weeping Rin by the wrist.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room. He couldn't take the girl back to her room, because it had been demolished. But he couldn't take her clear across the castle to the other rooms. She needed medical attention immediately, and the best hot springs were near both of their quarters.

The taiyoukai sighed. He'd never been good at this sort of thing. It would be the female of the household who chose rooms for the guests, but, seeing as there wasn't one at the moment…

The female servants had done a very quick and thorough job cleaning and binding

Anji's injuries, and in no time, she was lying in a large bed, still unconscious and having fitful dreams.

In fact, it was _his_ bed she was lying in. No where else had made sense, as no where else had been anywhere near the hot springs. This didn't stop the taiyoukai from feeling… angry? No, he wasn't angry… apprehensive would be a better word, about having a wounded human girl in his personal chambers. Luckily the servants had the sense to dress her in a thin yukata for sleeping in.

Sesshomaru himself was sitting in a chair pulled up directly beside the bed. He was not getting in bed with that woman there. The scandals it would cause, not that he really cared. It wouldn't be proper anyway, and with the girl in such obvious distress the demon lord didn't think that he would sleep at all anyway.

Secretly, the taiyoukai hated seeing women in pain. Of course, not all women, but the ones he had taken interest in and protected, yes. Just instinct, he supposed. And Anji's dreams were so clearly upsetting that they started making Sesshomaru the teeniest bit nervous. She didn't cry, didn't moan, and didn't scream, but every now and then she would suddenly make an awful flinch, and maybe gasp in pain. It seemed so real, that one of the times Sesshomaru found himself actually growling at the invisible tormenter.

The worst time was when she painfully whispered, "Daddy no!" The demon lord thought that she would start screaming she looked to be in so much pain. Instead though, she randomly flung her arm out and latched onto his hand, crushing it in between her fingers desperately.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. Rin had nightmares, but never to this degree, and clinging to someone had always helped her in the end. Never had one of Rin's night terrors made him feel this out of control, this _helpless_. He felt like he was watching a dying child, and being unable to do anything whatsoever. Rousing her didn't work, though he'd tried it several times.

So, he let her clench onto his hand as he watched her wince and crawl her way through her dreams. It was going to be a very long night.

He stayed with her until he fell asleep himself, somewhere close to dawn.


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, without whom this story would be left, abandoned and unfinished. Secondly, I know that this is a Sesshomaru story, but let me just say that I feel that the other couples deserve a little bit of spotlight time. I wanted to give them their moment. This chapter is probably one of the more "fluffy" chapters in developing all of the relationships. Enjoy, and R&R!**

Sesshomaru felt the light behind his closed eyelids grow steadily brighter over the hour that he dozed. It was an unusual thing for him, being drowsy in the morning. Normally, once he woke up, he stayed that way, and went about his normal routine. Today though, was different. Perhaps he really was worn out, as the demon lord hadn't been sleeping much to begin with, and all of the excitement of the day before must have really strained his nerves. Even taiyoukai can get stressed, albeit rarely.

This train of thought reminded his awakening brain of the sleeping human girl in his bed, and of her nightmares and that he'd had to hold her hand the entire night.

Wait… Sesshomauru flexed his outstretched right hand to find it holding nothing but air. His eyes flew open, and he blinked a little from the sunlight that was now streaming in the window. Damn his brain was fuzzy this morning.

The demon took in the room and checked that everything was in order, one by one. Yes, one wardrobe, one portrait of the Inu clan, one imported throw-rug, one empty bed-

…

…

…

Oh.

…

…

…

She wasn't there.

…

…

…

SHE WASN'T THERE?

The inu lord leapt to his feet and searched the room one more time. Kami, why was he so slow today? Her scent was still very fresh, so she couldn't have left more than an hour ago. Damn that girl! How had she managed to sneak past him in the first place? He was usually an incredibly light sleeper.

But though her scent was incredibly easy to follow, Sesshomaru debated for a moment about actually going after her. Then an image flashed through his head: a furious Kagome glowing pink, a weeping Rin, and the demon slayer's irksome weapon. He shook his head. That episode could be avoided, thank you very much.

Anji's trail led downstairs, an impressive feat for such an injured person. He prepared himself to turn left, toward the dining room or the entrance to the gardens or even the castle entrance, but her scent pointed the other way, once again going down the stairs. This puzzled him. What would the girl want with the forge and kitchens?

His question wasn't left waiting, as a girlish giggle came from the way of the kitchens, followed by a woman's amused gibberish. Sesshomaru quickly walked down the hall and opened the door.

And walked into a pink disaster area.

_**Meanwhile**…._

Kagome walked through the palace's gardens, her hand on her husband's arm. She loved their moments together, just them. The scents of the beautiful flowers wafted in the air, and a subtle breeze flitted through her hair. It was such an amazing scene.

And the perfect time to tell him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted the silence with her quiet voice. Her husband looked at her instantly, ready to make her feel better, talk, soothe her worries, or protect her at a moment's notice. Wanting to soothe his concern immediately, the miko led him over to a bench. "We need to talk about something."

This had the exact opposite effect, however. Inuyasha became even more worried. He gripped her hand, "Are you okay Kagome? Did something happen? Did _I_ do something?" Then he noticed that tears had started to spill from her eyes, and became utterly bewildered. "Kagome!"

"I'm fine," she giggled softly. "Just realizing how lucky I am to have you with me, Inuyasha."

Her husband relaxed, "I'm the lucky one, though it is nice to hear you say that, Kags." And he gave her a hug.

"But I still need to tell you something," her tone struck a chord, and the hanyou slowly pulled back to look at his wife's solemn face, recent tears still streaking her cheeks.

He waited, and Kagome took a deep breath, "I should have told you sooner, really, but I wasn't sure how you were going to take it. I was a little scared, I'll admit, because we haven't talked about it much…" She breathed in deeply one more time, looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

_**Also Meanwhile….**_

"Sango, love, there's no need to worry." Miroku patted the demon slayer's hand. "The children are just fine. Kaede is looking after them."

Sango smiled back up at him sadly. He never failed to realize when something was wrong, but this time he was a bit off-base. "It's not the kids I'm worried about, Miroku. It's Kagome."

He quirked an eyebrow, surprised, "Kagome?"

The demon slayer shook her head, "You men really are helpless. Don't tell me you haven't guessed why she's been moody and distant from Inuyasha!"

The monk thought for a moment, before his mind wandered back to Sango's attitude when she was bearing children. His eyes grew wide and he looked back at his wife, "No! She can't be… I mean… is Kagome…?"

Sango nodded, "They're going to have a baby, Miroku."

"But then," he thought for a moment more. "Does Inuyasha not know?"

She shook her head, "Kagome didn't know what to expect. You remember how nervous I was about telling you with our first ones? But I was lucky. I knew how much you wanted children. Kagome and Inuyasha haven't even talked about it. She's almost five months along, and she's started showing a little, but her clothes hide it. I think… I think she's going to tell him today."

Miroku didn't say anything for a while, before finally wrapping his arm around his wife a told her, "Darling, I know you're concerned, but really, it's none of our business how they handle this. I do think that Kagome should have spoken up sooner, but I doubt Inuyasha will be too upset about that fact. I really think he'll be far too excited about being a father. Though he hasn't said anything, I think he's been waiting for this to happen. Don't go meddling. Let it happen on it's own, and then we'll be the proud godparents of a wonderful new child."

Sango looked into his wise, violet eyes, "Oh no," she whispered, scooting closer. "Did I make a terrible mistake and marry someone smarter than me?"

Miroku didn't respond, just kissed her silently.

A guard walking by was enjoying the morning's peace, a peace that was interrupted by an echoing smack and a shrill scream of, "HENTAI!"

He watched as a pretty, young, human woman stomped across the yard, throwing back over her shoulder, "I'm not ready to be a mother _again_!"

Mother? The guard thought. Damn, she was taken.

_**Back At the Kitchens…**_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin quickly waved at him before turning back to the matter at hand and the red-headed woman next to her.

On the cooking counter, eggs, a sticky yellow substance, and pink, fluffy globs of sweet smelling… goo, were scattered everywhere. A large mixing bowl was sitting, ready to be rinsed, and an odd… package was sitting emptied. On the front, it read something about "Mixture Packet," whatever that was. Rin and Anji were both covered in the goo, the yellow mixture, and some white powder. To top it all off, members of his kitchen staff were standing around the heating chamber, as if waiting for something to come out.

"What is going on here?" he didn't need to yell, the kitchen staff quickly vacated so not to be blamed for the mess, leaving only his ward and the damnable girl.

"Oh hey," Anji smiled as if she didn't have grievous injuries that should leave her bedridden for weeks. "Rin hadn't had breakfast, so I gave her some, and now we're making cupcakes. But don't worry, we won't have any till after lunch, right Rin?"

The teenager nodded, "Because a balanced diet is important!" she declared to her demon lord. "Next, Anji-sama is going to show me how we shouldn't just eat meat, but fruits and vegetables as well!"

"'Anji-sama,'" Sesshomaru began. "Should do nothing but rest and recover in _bed_."

But the young woman shook her head, "I told you before, my powers will take care of it. I feel like I could run all the way to forever and back without breaking a sweat!" She then turned toward the heating chamber with a smile. She opened it and grinned, "Rin, it looks like they're done!"

Before the young girl could scamper over to her new idol however, Sesshomaru caught her shoulder and said, "Rin, please go play until lunch, then we can all have your… um… capecakes."

"_Cup_cakes, Sesshomaru-sama," the young girl corrected before skipping out.

Good. That was taken care of. Now for the girl.

Said female was taking an odd pan-like thing out of the cooking chamber, smiling at the rise in the miniature "cakes," as she liked to call them. "These are perfect!" she exclaimed. "God it's been a while since I've made these!"

The taiyoukai inhaled, and was surprised at the pleasant aroma wafting from the little creations. The smell brought him closer, to where she was putting the pink goop onto her concoctions, making them smell sweeter.

Noticing his approach, Anji grinned and gestured, "Would you help me? It'll go faster, and then you can reprimand me for getting out of bed."

Silently, he picked up one of her utensils and started scraping the "cupcakes" with pink globs. Anji clucked her tongue and shook her head, "Poor workmanship, my lord. You're making a mess." She grabbed his wrist and showed him the proper way to "frost" the "cupcakes" with this "frosting."

After a while, he asked, "What is the purpose of the consumption of these things? Do they have any nutritional value different from meat?"

The red-headed woman laughed, "Surely you don't eat just for the nutritional value?" She rolled her eyes. "In my time, you don't usually have to catch your food or just eat to survive. People can choose their food every day, and if they don't like something, they don't have to eat it. These are a desert, kind of a treat, that people eat purely for the enjoyment of eating it."

"I am not sure that this concept makes sense," Sesshomaru countered, staring at the "treats." "It completely defeats the purpose of consumption."

"Yeah," Anji didn't argue. "I supposed it does." Then she took a look around, to see if anyone was watching. "I told Rin that we had to wait until after lunch to have one, but that's just because I'm trying to teach her good habits." And then she took one of the completed cakes, cut it in half, and handed one of the halves to the demon lord. "Rules are meant to be bent once in a while. And I've got to see your first cupcake!"

Sesshomaru gazed down at the treat suspiciously, but watched the girl put hers in her mouth first, and decided it was safe to eat. The problem was though, how to eat it without getting the pink frosting all over his nose?

As if she was reading his mind, Anji spoke up after swallowing, "Making a mess is also a treat, my lord. It just comes with the cupcake." And, as if to prove her point, there was a small pink dot on her own nose.

Without thinking, the youkai lord reached over and scooped the dollop away with his finger. He then said quietly to the unreadable girl, "_You_, woman, are a mess."

She laughed at that, "Story of my life."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, an out of breath Shippo came through the door, "Anji, Sesshomaru-sama!" he gasped. "Kagome and Inuyasha want everyone in the dining room. They're making a special announcement!"

"Oh!" Anji ripped her blue eyes away from the taiyoukai's studious gaze. "Good thing I made cupcakes then, if we've got a special occasion!"

Shippo's eyes then widened, and he blushed at the woman, "Anji-sama, you do know that you're still in your sleeping yukata right?"

Unnoticeably, the taiyoukai stiffened as he looked down at the improperly-dressed woman who was standing at a more-than-companionable distance. The yukata was white and nearly see-through.

Anji though, didn't seem to be concerned, "Really? I was wondering why so many demons were staring at me weird. Do you think you can show me where my clothes are, Shippo?"

"Sure," the kit had his eyes averted as he let her go out the door first. Turning back to the taiyoukai once they were alone, he said, "I know she's pretty, Sesshomaru-sama, but Kagome says it's rude to stare," then he left the room.

Sesshomaru was left alone, thinking about what the kit said. He had definitely made sure to keep himself composed. He hadn't been staring, had he? And even if he would bring himself down to stare, it wouldn't be at _that_ human girl. Ridiculous.

He then noticed that he still had the drop of frosting on his out-raised finger. Hesitating a moment, he quickly licked it away and left the room.

But not before eating his half of that cupcake.


	11. Chapter 11

Say what you want about his composure, about his ability to stay calm during any situation, but Sesshomaru was _not_ a patient man.

It had been forty-five minutes since the kit had led an improperly dressed Anji from the kitchen, presumably to get her clothes on. Thank heaven for that, for he wouldn't be having a woman walk around his grounds in something only her mate should see. Not that it mattered very much _now_, of course, as she'd already caught the attention of numerous demons around the castle.

Nevertheless, everyone was now waiting on the idiot girl. Sesshomaru _did_ have things to do: paperwork and such, and he wasn't about to waste a perfectly good afternoon waiting on Anji.

Just as he was about to go and try and retrieve her, the screen door to the dining room flew open, and the kit walked in, followed by the girl.

…

She should have stuck with the yukata.

The red haired woman waltzed in with a little smile on her face, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't be surprised. How many times had he seen Kagome in that awful "school uniform" of hers?

Anji glanced around and finally noticed all of the eyes on her. She bit her lip, "Great. Just what I get for letting a fox kit choose my outfit. I knew I shouldn't have packed these," she gestured to her legs, which were only a tiny bit covered with meshy… stuff… that looked almost like fishing net.

And while the demon lord was horrified, Kagome ran over and squealed wistfully, "God! How long has it been since I've seen a jean mini skirt? And fishnets! I was never brave enough to wear them but…" she prattled on and on.

Sesshomaru raked his eyes critically over Anji's now-very-exposed figure. These "fishnets" were bizarre contraptions indeed. They seemed specifically designed to taunt any advancing males with things that they could almost see, but never have. Her black, flat, ankle high boots, and the "jean skirt" contributed to this notion, as did her loose red shirt that cut off directly below her ribs, exposing her stomach.

The demon lord clenched his teeth minutely. Was she trying to get herself assaulted? Did she not care that men would be mentally undressing her as long as she wore that harlot's clothing? No… harlot was too light of a word. Common whores would be mortified to be seen in… _that_.

He narrowed his eyes, "And this… attire… is acceptable where you come from?"

Anji didn't even bother to look back at him, just crossed her arms and returned with, "Yup," and went right back to listening to Kagome's prattling.

Her offending appearance, coupled with the irritation of being ignored, sent Sesshomaru into a mood that was becoming all too common in the last couple days. He felt the need to act childish.

"I had hoped," he began, claiming her attention. "That when you left to go and get dressed you would return with an _improved_ appearance."

Even before she turned to look him in the face, the taiyoukai felt that little quiver up his spine that warned him of danger. When she finally did, those blue eyes had become orbs of ice, almost glowing in… anger? Amusement?

"I think," came her voice. It was far too pleasant. "That you and I need to decide exactly where we stand with one another, and stick to it. Because all of this screwing around and _your_ inept flirting aren't getting us anywhere!"

Dead silence. Sesshomaru stood, stunned. _Did she just accuse him of-_

But she wasn't done yet, "I don't know if it's a defiant female that's making you act this way, or if you're finally entering puberty, but frankly, I couldn't care less! Discovering your big puppy hormones aside, you and I need to tell each other exactly what we think of one another, clear the air, become allies, and _stay_ that way! I will not work with someone who makes me want to rip my hair out every time he's near. I do not have time for you and your emotional constipation!"

Taking deep breaths, Anji stepped up closer to him and spoke softly again, "This is to make sure that we all get out of this alive. Will you cooperate with me on this?"

Stepping into his old fallback position, Sesshomaru simply replied, "Hn."

"Good," Anji sighed. "First thing's first. Rules. Number One: No direct insults. This avoids confrontation. Agreed?"

"Hn," he took a few seconds to think it over. "Very well."

"Two," she held up her fingers, "No direct compliments. It avoids misunderstandings and creates barriers so there's no "buddy-buddy business."

"Agreed," _that_ one would be easy.

"And three," she summed up. "We keep emotions out of it. This is a business contract. We let each other fight our own battles, we keep civil but distant, and everything is a negotiation. I don't take charity, and I don't expect you to either. We keep opinions and comments about personal lives to ourselves and fight beside each other as allies would."

The demon lord looked her over. There was no deception, no hint that she was creating a loophole for herself. Finally, he said, "Your terms are acceptable."

Anji smiled, grabbed his hand, shook it, and then went to sit on her cushion, "Sorry that took so long everybody! This isn't about us anyway. Let's hear the good news, shall we?"

All eyes back on Inuyasha and his blushing wife, everyone held their breath. Kagome must have felt the pressure, because she began to stutter, "I… um… you see…we're…?" she gestured for her husband to help her out. Inuyasha himself looked ready to burst with pride.

"Pregnant!" Inuyasha beamed.

"Yes!" Kagome nodded. "At least I think… no… yes! We're pregnant!"

Everyone was silent, trying to figure out what in blazes the couple just said in most cases. But after a moment, Sango's squeal broke through and everyone (excluding a certain duo in the back of course) rushed forward for hugs and hand shakes. For the next thirty to forty minutes, the dining room was in a happy chaos.

Finally, after things died down, Sesshomaru went to sit next to his brother. Though never being one for this sort of thing, the demon lord decided to make an exception where this occasion was concerned. This was a very big day, "Congratulations, Inuyasha."

The half-demon grinned, eyes shining with anticipation, "Thanks, Sesshomaru. That means a lot coming from you."

The taiyoukai nodded in acknowledgement, "You will make an excellent father."

"I hope so," Inuyasha elbowed his brother. "Now we just need to get you settled, huh?"

"Unnecessary. I'm doing quite well on my own, thank you for your consideration."

"Won't the council be asking for an heir soon?" The hanyou got an evil look on his face, "And you know, with the discovery of your 'big puppy hormones' and all-"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru's growl, "Keep in mind, _little brother_, that despite your wife's shouts of 'we're pregnant,' _she_ is the one carrying the pup. _You_ are still free to be clobbered."

A snort sounded from behind the pair, "Sounds like my brother." Anji sat on Sesshomaru's other side, her eyes wistful, "He'd never hit me though, no way in hell." She smiled down at Inuyasha, "Congrats furball."

"Thanks," the hanyou chuckled.

"You know," Anji twiddled her thumbs. "You've told your family about the upcoming kiddo, Inuyasha, but don't you think Kagome's family would like to know too?"

The entire room went silent.

Kagome's voice was hoarse and quiet, "I… I mean, we… can do that?"

Anji shrugged, "Yeah, I kept it open for you once I discovered my powers. I thought that - if I found you, that is – that you might want to visit everyone back in our time."

The other miko's face slowly spread into a giant grin, "I can go home? I can see everyone?" Tears formed in her big brown eyes. She ran over and hugged Anji for all she was worth. "Thank you! Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem," the blue-eyed priestess patted her back. "We can go now, if you want. I'll escort you myself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Inuyash put his hands up. "Hold on a second. First of all, Anji can't go anywhere. The evil part of the jewel is after her, and this is the safest place to keep her."

"Hey!" angrily, Anji turned on the half-demon. "I can protect myself, buddy! I'm not some-"

"You cannot leave," Sesshomaru sided with his brother. Ignoring the girl's sputtering and outrage he turned to Inuyasha. "I will stay and keep her here. You and your wife have a week to visit with her family, then you must get back here to start the…" he inwardly winced. "Preparations."

"Now hold just one minute you arrogant dogs!"

"Right," Inuyasha nodded. "That leaves plenty of times to start decorating and arranging the palace. Not to mention we have to figure out just what to about the evil side of the jewel."

"I am not someone that you can just keep in here!"

Sesshomaru turned to the others, "Monk, perhaps you and your wife would like to leave for a week as well? Your children are in Edo, are they not?"

"I can't believe you're just ignoring me!"

Finally, Sesshomaru was fed up. He picked up the girl and flung her over his shoulder, earning a loud "What the hell?" in the form of an unattractive screech. "There is still a lot of daylight left then. I shall stay and look after this," he shook his burden slightly. "In one week, we shall all meet again." With that, he left the room.

As soon as he'd left the room, and began to climb the stone stairs, he felt the prickle of holy powers once again. A second later, he was blasted onto his hands and knees, hitting them on the stone. The girl faced worse. Anji catapulted off of his back and landed painfully, falling all the way down the stairs.

Rubbing her head, she coughed, "Did I singe ya a little bit there, fluffy?"

The taiyoukai stormed down to her and examined her for injuries. He once again noticed the bruises that were spattered up and down her arms and legs, "Where did you get those?"

The girl laughed, but he noticed that she didn't meet his eyes, "Those? Oh those are super old, they're just a bitch to heal. Wooden planks, you know. Nothing to worry about."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes narrow at her evasiveness, but then remembered their agreement. No questions about their past or personal lives. Purely business. "Very well," he extended a hand, like a true gentleman. "Allow me to escort you to your room. You look like you could use more rest."

Anji took his hand and they climbed the stairs together, keeping as far away from the other as the narrow staircase would allow. The girl had her arms crossed self-consciously over herself, and refused to look at him.

He sighed. This was going to be a long week.

**Alone for a week? Hmm… what's going to happen to our new duo?**

**Alright, first, let me say that I'm extremely sorry for taking so long! Like, months! I didn't mean to be away from the computer for that long. Anyway, read on and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Notice: Each day of the next "week" of Sesshomaru and Anji's stay together will have a sort of theme. Also, I own none of the songs that Anji is listening to. Enjoy!**

Day 1 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Speak the Universal Language

_"I had two jobs, I had dishwater hands"_

This should not be happening.

_"Then on the weekend in a rock 'n roll band"_

The Kami hated him.

_"One Friday night in my hometown bar"_

"Oh for the love of all that was holy!"

"_In walked a girl who looked like a. movie star_"

Sesshomaru stomped- yes, he _stomped_- down the hall, towards the sound that had woken him up at the bare crack of dawn. What it was, he had no idea, he could only label it "The Offending Noise," and proceed towards the source of all the commotion.

That. Damned. Girl.

The "song" – he had decided after much semi intelligent debate (he was exhausted and a bit grumpy) that the noise was indeed music – seemed to reach a climax and the singer belted out odd, foreign sounds that the taiyoukai could not begin to decipher.

_"I heard her voice, and sighed to say: She ain't pretty she just looks that way!"_

Finally, he'd reached it. The threshold of Hell.

Sesshomaru slid open the _new_ door to the girl's _new_ room that _he_ had so _graciously_ allowed her to occupy after _she_ had so _ungraciously_ destroyed the other one. Stepping inside, he didn't see the little nuisance running about anywhere, but peering over her bed fixed that temporary blindness. Anji was working out her stomach muscles with strange purple… things protruding from her ears. It didn't take but a moment for the demon to realize that The Offending Noise was coming from these devices.

Finally noticing his presence, the girl smiled, picked up a strange rectangle and. Miraculously. Turned. The. Music. Off. Sesshomaru couldn't help his sigh of relief. "You," he paused to take a calming breath. "Shall never… do that again."

"What?" The girl was honestly confused. "My sit-ups?"

"No," Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "That abhorrent... singing ear jewelry. Whatever spell you have casted on it shall be lifted this instant."

Anji frowned, "Kay, first off, not a spell, _technology_. Secondly, this is my ipod, and my entire reason for existing on this planet. You will not take my baby from me."

The taiyoukai glared, "I heard the unholy spells coming from it, all those magic words."

Now she laughed, "It's just my other language, Sesshomaru. It's called English. I listen to a lot of American and British music, countries that speak it."

The demon crouched down and took the rectangle that put an end to the torture from a reluctant Anji, "This… box… it holds music?"

The girl shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I suppose you could look at it that way. I can pick and choose the music I want to listen to at any given time."

"Hn." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "And it was this rectangle that was causing The Offending Noise?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that-"

"Was it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Very well," Sesshomaru began to summon his poison claws. "Then it must die."

"Wha-" Anji was speechless for a moment, but then her blue eyes flashed and she regained her voice. "Oh HELL no!"

The girl snatched her beloved box back and sent a good jolt of pink light at the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru was stunned for a moment.

"You utter asshole!" Anji bellowed. "This is my baby we're talking about, my only connection to my songs in this tech-forsaken wasteland!"

The taiyoukai growled, "I will not listen to this nonsense anymore, nor will I suffer that torture device to live!"

At this, Anji smiled smugly, took out those odd little ear pieces, and pressed a button on her box.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru's heart may have stopped for a second.

_"SHE SAID: TAKE ME HOME THAT WON'T BE NO FUSS_

_ I SAID: SURE YOU GOT SOME CHANGE FOR THE BUSSS_

_ WATCHING HER LEAVE I HEARD THE BARTENDER SAY_

_ SHE AIN'T PRETTY SHE JUST LOOKS THAT WAY!"_

The demon closed his eyes and slammed his hands onto his ears, personal pride be damned.

_"I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MODEL FROM HELL_

_ IT TOOK SOME TIME FOR MY HORMONES TO TELL_

_ THAT CHASING HER HAS BEEN A GRAVE MISTAKE_

_ SHE AIN'T PRETTY SHE JUST LOOKS THAT WAY!"_

Perhaps it was the way he slightly whimpered or cowered on the floor, but apparently, Anji decided to take pity on him. The little box was suddenly silent.

Somewhat unstable, Sesshomaru fought his way to his feet. He stared at the girl, who was dressed in a tight-fitting gray top with no sleeves and extremely short, light weight pants. Her feet were bare, and her hair was in an frizzy mess that somehow suited her. He glanced at her little contraption, then back into her wild blue eyes, which mirrored the odd confusion that he felt. The demon knew that he should be angry, knew that the "ipod" should be in a puddle of acid on the floor right now.

Anji opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then noticed that no sound came out. She closed it again, and lifted her arms up in a bemused, questioning stance.

Sesshomaru tried to say something as well, anything that might redeem his pride. It was just striking him now that this girl had seen him vulnerable and in pain. She looked at him now, in nothing but his white pants and a shirt that was not tied, and did not try to avert her eyes. A feeling rose up within him as he locked eyes with her, one that contradicted the circumstances irrevocably. It should be fury, but, out of the blue and with no warning, he felt respect.

As Anji smiled, Sesshomaru could swear he felt the same respect coming from her. Dipping her head in a type of apologetic acknowledgment, she said solemnly, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She rubbed her neck. "I uh… didn't realize that my music would be such a nuisance, so early in the morning."

Finally brought out of his reverie, the taiyoukai shook his head to clear his thoughts. He suddenly felt very tired. Too drained to fight with this girl, like something more important needed to be said here. "And I apologize for my conduct and for rudely barging into your rooms, lady miko."

She chuckled and put her hands behind her, "I'll try to keep it down from now on, now that I know what youkai think of my music."

Sesshomaru frowned, "These… songs. They are in a different language?"

She nodded, "Yeah, see, my mom was American while my dad was Japanese. I learned both from an early age. I just like American music more."

"I see." After hesitating for a moment, he turned back to her, "You will teach me this language."

"No! I mean…" she thought about what he had said. "Why?"

The taiyoukai quirked an eyebrow, "By nature itself I am a very curious being, and I plan on living into your time. I might as well start learning now. This 'English' sounds like a very prominent language." When she opened her mouth to debate with him, he cut her off, "I shall continue to let you listen to your songs if you do this. At least then I shall understand them."

Trying to maintain what self-confidence and dignity he had left, Sesshomaru replaced his stoic mask, turned on heel, and went to walk out of the room.

"Hey," her voice stopped him. He turned to see that she had struck a pose, left leg locked and arms crossed directly under her breasts. For some reason, it put him on edge, "Why do you _really_ want to learn?"

He debated for a moment but, really, what was the point of hiding it from her? She'd find out sooner or later, "After the others return, we shall begin preparations for an occasion that I would rather be placed under express torture than attend. I need something to keep me occupied during this week of reprieve. My _only_ week of reprieve. Strange lessons from such a strange creature are sure to prove… interesting."

She snorted, "I can deal with being someone's entertainment, that's no trouble. But what I'm hearing from you is that we can actually work together peacefully."

"I am aware of what I am," Sesshomaru told her. "Stoic, self-confident, and some refer to me as cold and uncaring. I tolerate very little. From what I gather, you are the exact opposite. Emotional and fiery. I should have never been able to even stay in your presence. I am not a patient man, yet the question is, why have I been able to tolerate _you_ so? I don't hold much store in fate, but you are a puzzle, and you fell into my protection and care for a monumental reason. I plan on finding out what that is."

"So this is a personal investigation."

"Of sorts," he answered. "We are not friends, hardly comrades, but there must be a reason why you are so significantly intolerable. I know you can relate. Perhaps we can find a kinship in each other's intolerableness." He paused. "What was that song about, from earlier? I could get a feeling of exasperation, even annoyance from it. Is that normal?"

At this, Anji laughed, "Spot on actually, my lord. The reason that you could get a feeling from it is that the song was designed to be that way. Whatever dialect or country the song is from, music is the international language. That's what I believe, at least. That's why I love it so much, because people from across the globe can bond over it."

"Hn. The song?"

"Oh yeah," she slapped her forehead. "It's called 'She Ain't Pretty' by the Northern Pikes – it's a group who plays music. It's about a guy who falls in love with a 'model from Hell' – a really pretty girl who's got squat in the personality department."

"The repetitive noises reminded me somewhat of poetry. It seemed to rhyme," Sesshomaru couldn't believe the amount of questions that he was asking. It wasn't like him to be so utterly nosy.

"Yup," she nodded. "Lyrics to a song are just like poetry. Some songs can be really beautiful. I liked this one for its irony and awesome dance beat. I can groove to it, you know?" Her voice and face became wistful.

"No," the taiyoukai turned away. He suddenly felt that she was sharing something deeply personal with him. He had to get out of there, it was too much. "Come to breakfast when you have made yourself presentable. I insist that you eat," he added when she began to argue."

Walking out a closing the door, Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief. That girl. How did she take so much out of him? He began to walk away when it suddenly became evident that he was outside of a woman's room half-dressed and early in the morning.

He also realized that he'd basically broken the pact they'd made on the first day.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 2 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Shake His…What?

"Jaken," Sesshomaru raised glassy eyes to glare tiredly at his retainer.

The green imp stood up straight, saluting. It was certainly a change from the cringing, ear covering creature cowering on his office rug the moment before. While an improvement, the taiyoukai still noticed that his servant was bug-eyed and breathing deeply.

"Y-yes, m'lord?"

"It is not a magic spell. You're fine."

The imp let out a sigh of relief, and Sesshomaru turned back to filling out the last piece of parchment in his small stack. Then, it would be time for his newfound lessons. After yesterday's five hour session, the demon had made excellent progress and could speak a surprising amount of English, much to the shock of his teacher.

The taiyoukai snorted. She acted as if he did not have superior learning ability. It was not as though he had forgone sleep in order to study up as much as he could. No, not at all. That would mean he cared, instead of just being curious… He simply had trouble falling asleep, and was bored.

In fact, he could understand a good portion of the words used in this particular song, even if the song itself was still a mystery.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_ All my underdogs!_

_ We will never be never be anything but loud, and nitty-gritty_

_ Dirty little freaks!"_

The problem was the message. He had the words, but he couldn't put all of the odd sayings together. Anji had briefly explained the usage of "slang" by many people, but the entire concept was somewhat new and… very odd.

Finishing his paperwork, Sesshomaru left a still saluting Jaken in his office, and went down the hall, the music getting louder and louder as he did so. Opening the girl's door, his words got caught in his throat.

What. Was. She. Doing?

_"So if you're too school for cool_

Her hips shifted from side to side.

_ And you're treated like a fool_

Those hands traveled up and down her body.

_ You can choose to let it go_

Her chest popped suddenly, making a statement even in that loose shirt.

_ We can always, we can always,_

A leg lifted, surprising, how tight those "jeans" were.

_ Party on our own!"_

Then she twirled.

_"So raise your-ah fuck!"_

_ "SO RAISE YOUR GLASS"_

And the display went on and on.

When the song finally stopped, and the girl noticed his presence, she smiled and waved, like _that_ didn't just happen. "Yo! Done with your homework?"

"Girl," a slightly slack-jawed taiyoukai growled. "What… what was that?"

"Oh," she brightly swiveled back and forth. "I was practicing."

"What, exactly?"

"My job," she shrugged. "I will have to go back sometime, and I need money to eat, you know."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, "You are a woman."

"Yup."

He could see that he would have to take this slow, "As per your delicate state, your father should be providing for you, at least until you are mated."

She raised her eyebrows, "Delicate _state_?" her own growl was quite impressive. "I'll have you know pal, that my _father_ wanted me to start earning my keep, since I'm a grown woman. So you know what? I started working, gender be damned." Apparently, Sesshomaru's confused face was enough to get her to elaborate. She sighed, running fingers through her hair. "Look, things are a lot different in my time. Women and men have equal rights, we live apart from our parents, we date, which means that we go to special places with someone we really like _without_ a chaperone. Hell, people even have sex without being married, and we choose our own spouses."

The taiyoukai had no idea how to respond to that. He expected something of that nature, given both Anji and Kagome's odd attitudes, but he had no idea that something like _this_ could ever happen. Choose your own _spouse_, what the hell?

The girl sighed, and shook her red hair, "You know," she took his hand. "Today's lesson is going to be all culture. You've gotten quite the hand of language, anyway."

That reminded the demon of something, "First, do you think that you could explain that song, from earlier? There is a lot of… slang… in it."

"Oh," she dropped his hand. "Sure." Anji led him over to the bed and they sat down. "I'll dissect the chorus for you, that's all you need to know to really get the song. Ahem," she cleared her throat before speaking the words, "'_So raise your glass.'_ What do you think that means?"

He thought for a moment, but really, that's all it took. He'd always been a fast learner, and with her breaking apart like this, it was a wonder that he never thought of it sooner, "A proposal of a toast." He answered, confident.

She grinned, "Wow. Five hours of lessons and you're already getting song lyrics. Bravo!" Anji didn't see his glance away, and seeing as demons function regularly on little sleep, there was no way that she could know how much he'd studied. "Alright, this one might be harder: _'If you are wrong, in all the right ways.'_

After a moment of pondering, he answered, "I understand the words, but I can't comprehend how one can be 'wrong in all the right ways.' You are either right or wrong, correct?"

Anji smiled, "You're thinking about this too literally. "Wrong" can mean two things in this case: perverted, or unique, and judging by the artist, I'd say it points to both."

"So it's about celebrating differences and freedom of expression and…mating?"

She laughed, "In my time, sex almost _is_ freedom of expression. But you've got the general idea. Now, how about, '_We will never be anything but loud, and nitty-gritty dirty little freaks'_?"

Sesshomaru was starting to get the hang of this, "It's about never changing the way you are."

She nodded, "Pretty much. You've got the gist of the entire song. If you get the chorus, the rest is no big deal."

"I see," the taiyoukai wasn't exactly sure he enjoyed the music, but the complicated meanings behind each line were quite intriguing.

After letting him contemplate for a moment, she _grabbed his hand_ again. Now, Sesshomaru was getting used to her lack of personal boundaries when it came to casually touching his person, but, like the song pointed out, you couldn't change who he was. And right now, he was annoyed – and slightly confused- at the contact.

"Stand up," she commanded, "Next lesson."

Pride and curiosity battled it out for a moment, but apparently, the girl's presence and pleading glance always managed to pull curiosity out on top. Most bizarre. "And what will this 'cultural lesson' be?" he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

At his question, she _ever_ so nonchalantly twisted the hand that she was holding and intertwined her fingers with his. Taking advantage of his baffled expression, the girl easily grabbed his other hand and put it at her waist, "Have you ever danced, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Startled by her words, the demon hopped – yes, _hopped_ – backwards. He nearly growled, "I do _not_ dance."

"C'mon," she groaned, throwing up her hands. "You've got to have some lordly-high-and-mighty-kiss-my-ohhhsooo-holy-ass-shindig that goes on around here where, you know, _you have to dance_?"

"There are," he nodded once. "It will happen next week, in fact, but I refrain from dancing at such events. It is unbecoming."

"Hardly," she crossed her arms. "The ladies love a man who can dance, and-" she broke off with a gasp. "Ohhh… I geddit. You don't know how!"

He straightened up, affronted, "It was never a skill I thought worthy of pursuing."

She giggled, "Well, now we know why you're single."

"I have chosen not to take a m-"

"I mean, I know it's none of my business, but it's a huuuge plus to score a guy who can dance, I mean _really_!"

"Women don't notice things like-"

"And with you getting along in years and all-"

"I am quite young!" he cut her off.

"Whateeever you say…"

"I tell no lies!"

"What are you, like 700?"

"Yes, but-"

"And all your friends must be married by now."

"It makes not difference who-"

"Must be awkward to be the only one out."

"I needn't worry about pathetic-"

"The only old man in the group."

"I'm not-"

"Even your little bro got hitched first."

"Inuyasha is-"

"Soon you'll be getting wrinkles."

"What are you-"

"Is that a gray hair?"

"What?" he flew his eyes upward only to closed them in exasperation. "My. Hair. Is. _Silver_." He growled at the impossible woman.

She scratched her chin thoughtfully, "Stress-related, probably. Your ancestors were probably such uptight jerk-heads that their hair turned white, and now it's genetic, the jerk-headedness too. Just to be on the safe side though, we better get you a girl while you still have your pretty face. Clock's ticking, you know."

Suddenly, looking into her innocent face, Sesshomaru felt an urge that was completely foreign, something new and strange to him. He'd thought about it once or twice in his life, but he'd never physically _needed_ to do it.

He started for the nearest wall. He needed to bang his head against it. Repeatedly.

Before he could though, she caught his arm, "Come on," Anji smiled. "Don't you want to show all those other lords who's boss? Best way to do it is to prove your competence in _everything_."

He sighed, before lifting his arm out of her reach, "I saw you earlier, I do _not_ wish to dance like that."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I know how to slow dance too. Not that tottering back and forth crap, I'm talking waltz, grade-a type stuff."

Sesshomaru exhaled deeply. He should have given up when she first requested it. There was really no point in arguing with this one. His arm went limp, and she smiled so wide it was blinding.

"Alright," she ran to her "ipod" and looked for a song. "Let me lead for this one song, and if you're as fast a learner as I think you are, you'll be ready to lead me by the next song."

She repositioned his hands, and Sesshomaru waited for the music to start.

When it did, it was quiet, relaxing, and somewhat beautiful. And the taiyoukai could understand every word the man sang.

_"She's a good girl, loves her mama"_

_ "Loves Jesus, and America too,"_

_ "She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis"_

_ "Loves Horses, and her boyfriend too."_

The steps that Anji had selected were surprisingly easy. They moved together, as two parts of one mechanism, and soon, before he knew it, the girl had let him choose their steps. He twirled her, then brought her back towards him effortlessly, just as she'd taught him. Before the song ended even, they were in perfect synch. For once in Sesshomaru's life, he was free of worries. There was nothing complicated, nothing intimidating about dancing with Anji. She had made something he'd been avoiding his whole life… enjoyable. How could she do it? Ruin all of his logic and reasoning, sweep past all his determinations, without even trying to uproot everything he'd ever decided about his life?

_"Wanna glide down, over Mulholland"_

_ "Wanna write her name in the sky"_

_ "Wanna free fall, out into nothing"_

_ "Oh I'm gonna leave this, this world for a while"_

And, he couldn't help but think, she had picked the perfect song.

"Whew!" the girl wiped her brow and turned off her machine. "You learn fast."

It was true. After two other songs, and then repeating the first at Sesshomaru's request, he'd mastered the dancing.

Truly, he had liked that song. The artist carried it on very well, and the second time through, after hearing all of the lyrics again, he still thought it was a very good one for this situation.

When he'd pointed it out, Anji had sighed, "I'm kind of on a John Mayer kick right now. I've got lots of his songs. I don't know about fitting the situation, but," she closed her eyes. "His voice should legally be considered sex."

Sesshomaru frowned. If there was any statement that left him speechless, it would be that one. He might want to reconsider his taste in music.

Instead of responding though, he looked out the window, "The sun is going down," he muttered, then turned to stare down the girl, effectively killing any peaceful other peaceful moments his castle might see tonight. "Have you had anything to eat today?"

She was silent, and the demon frowned, then took the customary action. Throwing her protesting little body over his shoulder, he left the room.

Seconds later, a poor, innocent old serving woman who was setting the table for her lord's dinner heard a sizzling sound coming from above, followed by a large thump, a wave of pure energy, and a triumphant "hah!"

Setting a bowl of fresh fruit down, the servant bowed in greeting to the girl who'd been staying in the castle for the last few days. The girl's hair and clothes were ruffled, but a spark was in her eye and the old woman could swear she heard her mutter, "Go ahead and take your nap there, fluffy," under her breath.

The young, fiery woman then looked at all the food on the table, "You didn't have to put anything out," she grinned at the servant. "We'll be getting some fried taiyoukai here in a minute."

**Alright guys, here it is. I appreciate all my readers who've told me they like the story. Please continue reviewing, it really motivates me to get the next chapter up, plus, I need to know if it's good enough to keep going with. **

**On another note, if any of you haven't heard John Mayer's live version of Free Fallin, I suggest you listen to it soon! I've actually been the one on the kick lately and just had to include it! Anyway, I own nothing in this story ('cept Anji, of course) and thanks so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Day 3 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Snuggle

The third day since his companions departure began quite normally for Sesshomaru. He woke early like he was supposed to, – finally! – worked out a while in his dojo as the sun rose, – of course – got some paper work done – ugh! – scared the living soul out of Jaken for filing said paper work incorrectly – fun – had to redo said paperwork because of it – a very large pain – beat a certain little imp to within an inch of his life for bringing in more – not as relieving as it should have been – threw new _and_ old paperwork out the window in a itty bitty temper tantrum – he seriously considered including Jaken as well, but the toad had wisely disappeared somewhere along the way – and kicked a hole through ANOTHER hideous painting of his great-aunt – she was a dreadful woman, and so vain that every year she'd send him around five of her portraits. Destroying them brought him more pleasure than just about anything else in the world.

So yes, all in all, a perfect, regular, normal morni-

…

Until he remembers that a certain Shikon Jewel half is staying in his home, and that she hasn't made a single noise the entire morning. Not a good sign.

Was she still sleeping?

Was she _dead_?

So, rising from his chair, he set out to find the little castle destroyer before it's too late.

He walked to her rooms, not bothering to knock first. With how many times they've barged in on each other, it didn't matter much anyway.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru then tried the gardens, but found neither hide nor tail of the missing miko.

Finally, he thought he might actually use his sire-given youkai senses and find the girl in a heartbeat. Why he didn't do this in the first place, he had no idea and doubted that he ever would.

She was with Rin again.

The taiyoukai beat himself over the head with the question of why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Nearly every waking moment when she wasn't pursuing their lessons was spent with his young ward.

He was at the door to Rin's rooms in no time at all, listening to their womanish giggles from clear across the palace. Shuddering ever so slightly, he bravely pushed open the door to reveal what he hoped would be two women wrestling on the floor or tickling each other or playing other childish games.

He was wrong.

Not hearing the demon come in, the females continued their conversation. Anji was giggling and putting up Rin's hair at the vanity, "I've never met him, he didn't come with you all to find me, did he?"

"No," Rin sighed. "He was off on a job. I wonder if he'll come back with the others?" Sesshomaru saw the blush, and his eyes narrowed a fraction.

"How much older is he?"

"About four years," Rin looked down sadly. "He probably doesn't even notice me." This was met by a taiyoukai's hand balling into a fist.

The older woman smiled, "Four years isn't that bad, you know. Plus," she grabbed ahold of the girl's chin and made her look in the mirror. "Look how beautiful you are. I challenge any young man in his right mind to ignore you."

Sesshomaru had heard quite enough. He cleared his throat, and both women turned around and looked at him. "Sesshomaru!" Anji beamed. "Just look at Rin's hair! Isn't she lovely?"

The taiyoukai nodded approval at Rin, and she smiled softly. The red-head however, frowned in his direction, "Rin honey? Do you think I could talk to Lord Sesshomaru alone for a second?"

The teenager shrugged, "Sure." She then left the room somberly, pausing to bow to Sesshomaru, something she had hardly ever done before. The taiyoukai was confused.

The minute that the door closed, Anji whipped her head back in his direction, "Honestly, are you a complete _idiot_?"

The youkai lord nearly stepped back. They'd been getting along so well the past few days, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be on the receiving end of her glare. Re-gathering himself, he frowned back, "What has you so vexed _this time_, woman?"

"Just a couple things I think you need to hear," she answered. "First of all, her getting feelings for a boy isn't the end of the world, she's going through a very tough time in her life now, and you more than anybody needs to be there for her. And second," her eyes became almost sad. "It wouldn't kill you to give her _some_ sign that you approve of what she's doing with her life. She doesn't need more confusion."

Sesshomaru was, well, offended, to say the least. He could take her insults and criticisms of his person, but how _dare_ she question the way he was caring for Rin? The child was sheltered, well fed, and looked after, which is more than a lot of children can say for themselves! "You have no place to criticize the way that I raise Rin," he growled.

"No," Anji gave him a defeated look. "If you don't want to meet her more subtle needs just because it's _hard_ for you, I can't do a thing about it," her head then snapped up, eyes glowing fiercely. "But I'm warning you, if you continue to go down this path, you'll be damaging her in a way that you can't imagine." With that, she left to go to the door.

The taiyoukai had no clue what to say, but he refused to let her think that she'd won. Her ridiculous notions were far beneath worthy of his acknowledgement, "Girl," at the sound of his voice, she stopped and looked back, hopeful.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, trying hard to stare her down, "The Cardinal Lords and Ladies will arrive tomorrow. Both you and Rin are to be dressed and presented accordingly."

Anji didn't say anything, just gave him a long, cold, sad look, nodded, and walked out the door.

The taiyoukai growled in frustration. Women!

The afternoon passed too slowly for his liking.

He couldn't concentrate on his paperwork or the preparations for the next morning. Everything that Anji had said preyed on his mind, and he couldn't get a small feeling that, maybe he did something _wrong_, out of his head.

Finally, the time for bed came. Though the western lord was still very much confused. Rin hadn't come to see him all day, and didn't take dinner with him in the main hall. Come to think of it, he had seen neither human woman since that unfortunate scene that morning.

Shrugging it off as female hormones, Sesshomaru went to lie down, pausing to look out his window, only to discover that it was later than he had formerly supposed. That's when he heard it. Crying, coming from Rin's quarters.

Not pausing to give it another thought, he rushed to the girl's rooms to find a surprising sight.

"Shhh," Anji was already there, holding the young teenager and stroking her hair. "No honey, you don't have to tell me yet. It's alright." She turned to notice the youkai standing in the door. "Bad dream," she mouthed at him.

Sighing at the ridiculousness of it all and the fact that he got worked up over nothing, he said, "Rin, you are far too old to be going into hysterics like this."

Bad move. She cried harder. And Anji glared.

Stomping over to him, the red-head grabbed his ear, and hauled him over to the bed, "Comfort her," she growled, too quiet for Rin to hear. "If you refuse, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Sighing again, he put his arms around the girl's shoulders awkwardly, "I am here, Rin."

Anji climbed back onto the bed on the teenager's other side, and put another arm around her shoulder, overlapping hers with the demons. She began to rock them all back and forth, "That's right baby. You don't have to talk about it now. Shh."

The crying girl began to hiccup, her crying slowed, and Sesshomaru looked at Anji with some sort of reserved reverence. He had no idea – but she wasn't done!

The woman began to sing.

_"If I had words, to make a day for you."_

The taiyoukai's breath caught in his throat.

_"I'd sing you a morning, golden and true."_

She could sing.

_"I would make this day, last for all time."_

Very, very well.

_"And give you a night deep in moon shine."_

And just like that, Rin was asleep. No doubt she had no clue just what Anji was saying, but the song must have been soothing nonetheless. The demon himself was sleepier.

The both got off the bed, and Anji tucked the girl in, planting a kiss on her brow before she turned and walked out.

"How did you do that?" his whispered question stopped her.

She turned, "Do what?"

"Settle her down, keep her calm," he answered. "Put her to bed." The girl's laughter rang in his ears, "What?"

She grew serious again, "I'm still not exactly happy with you. If I hadn't been here, you would have berated her for crying." Her sigh penetrated deeper than he thought it would. "But it's a start."

Anji began for the door, but stopped and turned back, "You know," she smiled wryly. "You put her to bed too."

And she was gone, leaving a very confused and sleepy taiyoukai in her wake.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 4 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Like Visitors

Sesshomaru was (there was just no other way to put it) "grumpy". Even more than that, Sesshomaru was "grumpy" in _Sesshomaru-Terms_. Which in sane-people-terms, dear children, tends to ride somewhere between Jack-The-Ripper's-killing-prostitute-happy-time, and Elizabeth-Bathory's-bathing-in- virgin-blood-to-keep-young-extravaganza.

You see, there is a certain science to the way this particular demon's mood swings. Those who know him well wanted to call it "Bitch-crazy-ology", "Get-outta-the-way-stupid-theory", or perhaps the most popular and common, the science of "Oh-where-has-my-head-gone?" But, for the sake of preserving said demon's remaining dignity **(A/N: which we have already begun to slowly dismantle :D),** we'll just say that he's out of sorts this morning.

Needless to say, Jaken went to go get his self-sacrifice-to-the-gods-so-my-internal-organs-remain-intact-kit. After he got his chores done, he spent his morning in a dark corner saying prayers, cutting up and down his arms with a dull blade, sacred sutra-ing himself, and apologizing profusely for that one time two-hundred-years-ago when he refused to kiss his grandma's cheek. "I didn't mean it Nanna, I didn't! Don't take your wrath out on me! It's me, Jaken, your little Bo-Bo!"

Rin's found him like this more than once, and brought him flowers to make him feel better. However, records show that said flower-therapy has had no effect.

Anyway, why was he so ill at ease, you ask? Sesshomaru stomped down the hallway, then back up it. He'd been doing this all night. He was grouchy because he was unable to sleep, he was unable to sleep because he was restless, he was restless because he doubted himself, he doubted himself because he was worried about Rin, he was worried about Rin because he might not be raising her right. And _who_ pointed this out? _Who_ killed every brain cell in his head with little trivial notions and yet poses more problems than tenfold what she's worth? _Who_ threw his life out of balance?

Kami he was murderous. If only he could cut out her little throat. How could one comment from a stupid human girl keep him up all night, especially when the next day-

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. It was almost noon.

Oh for all the power in the universe and everything that's holy in this f-

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" an innocent servant cowered underneath his bloodthirsty glare.

Trying to contain himself, he nodded for the boy to continue.

"Carriages to the North m'lord. Your presence is needed down by the gate."

Sweeping off, the taiyoukai threw back over his shoulder, "Find Rin and…the Lady Miko," he added after a brief, gory, violent, fantasy. "See to it that they meet me there."

Five Minutes Later…

Sesshomaru, though not very patient at all, was usually very accomplished at hiding his anxiety, but today, his body did not want to obey him. His foot would not cease its incessant tapping, no matter how he willed – or growled – at it.

Another thing to kill the girl for. After all, it was all due to his lack of sleep.

He needn't have worried however, because before long Rin came walking up to him in a lovely blue kimono. Smiling at his red-faced ward, Sesshomaru found himself telling her how grown-up she looked. Seeing her delighted face, he wondered if perhaps what Anji said had any meaning. Probably not, Rin beamed at whatever he said.

"Where is the miko?" he asked her.

"Coming," was all she answered. She was getting vaguer with each passing day. He didn't like it, that she was growing away from him.

He wasn't able to keep thinking about it however, because Anji was there in a heartbeat, waltzing up to stand next to them, but not before giving him a very cold look, as if daring him to challenge her about what she chose to wear.

Well, it certainly wasn't a kimono.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was so scandalized every time she pulled another outfit out of that blasphemous blue bag. Kagome had worn something shorter than this for three years, and he'd always considered it below his notice.

What looked like to be a long yellow… shirt hugged Anji's body. It was fitted and fairly low cut, not to mention had no sleeves, only skinny little straps to hold it up. The… article of clothing fell just higher than her knees. With it, she wore those odd red shoes again, "high tops" she called them at one point or another. Her hair had been allowed too swing loose and unbridled.

Overall, not the clothing he wanted her to be seen in when important lords arrived, "Girl," he growled, but she cut him off with a swift and hard smack to his ear.

"Don't start," she told him coldly. "It's a sundress, I intend to wear it, and your guests are going to have to suck it up." Sesshomaru raised his claws threateningly, but she just cut him off again, "I'm aware that we aren't exactly getting along right now, but I have to know, why are you entertaining? I thought it was your week of reprieve."

Narrowing his eyes, he answered gruffly, the grumpiness showing itself, "It is. After this meeting, the lords and ladies go about their business preparing for a banquet that will take place on the equinox in a few days. I will only see them at dinner. It is tradition that they stay in the palace for the preparations, as it is my house's turn to host."

The girl frowned at his tone, but nodded. They all prepared themselves, for a carriage was coming up the path rapidly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, if possible, even further. First to arrive was the Northern Lord, to no surprise of his. He snuck a glance at the miko to his left, to see if she knew what was coming. Her impassive face gave absolutely nothing away.

But her frown did become more pronounced as the door was flung open, and the heir to the Northern lands stepped out. His sister quickly fell into place, followed by their parents.

Lord Toya and Lady Kume were two nobles that Sesshomaru could actually get along with. Toya had been friends with his father, and although he was a bit sloppy and a little loud, his main concern was what was best for his people, and the western taiyoukai could respect that. Kume was very quiet, but motherly and kind. She'd been there for him as a child when his mother, being the cold, calculating woman that she was, refused to be.

Their children were a different story altogether. Akahana, the recently of age daughter, was far from the worst female at court, but far from the best either. She didn't throw herself at wealthy or powerful man like a disturbed wanton (he had Kume and her raising to thank for that, which he did silently whenever he and her daughter crossed paths), but she wasn't very… well, sharp. Akahana truly kept true to the meaning of her name, "Red Rose." Beautiful, conservative with thorns to protect herself, but empty minded, and quite a bit shallow. She didn't mean anything by it, of course, but her ability to carry on an intelligent conversation was somewhat... nonexistent. Sesshomaru secretly pitied her. Though he held no store in such things, he knew females craved attention and affection from their chosen, but she would be mated for her looks, connections, and ability to bear pups only, not her feminine wiles. Putting it plainly, she was just boring.

But he'd still mate her a thousand times over if it meant the end of existence for her brother. Without going too much into their lifelong … _issues_ with one another, Sesshomaru had despised Kyo long before the "Anji Incident." Wait… that would be… ah yes! "The _Third_ Anji Incident in a Long List of Complaints, Idiocies, and Annoyances that Make up Said Female."

And now, the thick-headed bear would be staying in his household… with the very woman he had sought vigorously. As the mentioned woman would say: Fan. Fucking. Tastic.

Keeping his inner Sesshomaru toil safely behind a mask, the taiyoukai sank into a bow for the Lord and Lady of the North. Once formalities were stowed away, the demon waited for hell to break loose.

"SESSHOMARU, M'BOY!" Toya's voice rang out, loud and carrying on principle. The _bear_ youkai, large and over_bear_ing, stepped forward, gave his host a clap on the back, and a huge, unwanted _bear_ hug. "HOW IS THE OLD DOG'S SON, EH? KAMI, WE'VE GOT SOME CATCHING UP TO DO!"

"Toya," Sesshomaru's muffled growl could be heard coming from somewhere in the vicinity of his guest's chest, where his head was firmly lodged. "I strongly suggest you release my person, before you find yourself lying in bed for three days… _again_."

Letting go of him, Toya smiled, "Still a stiff, but not quite as aggressive as last time. What's gotten into you?" He then turned his sights on the two women at his side. Smirking slightly and winking at Anji, he said, "Or more likely, what have _you_ gotten _into_?"

Everyone froze. Akahana blushed, Kyo closed his eyes, Kume actually slapped her own forehead, and Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He knew the old beast didn't mean anything, but that didn't -

But Anji, the object of his joke, burst out laughing. They all stared as her eyes watered and she clapped her hands together like some kind of deranged, thin walrus. Finally gathering herself together, she walked up to the Lord of the North, hiccupping, "What was hic… your name? Toya?" then she grabbed his hand and shook his hand, "Awesome to meet you! Anji Takadori, at your service."

Chuckling, he said, "My dear girl, the pleasure's all mine." Turning to Sesshomaru, he asked, "Where'd you find someone who actually appreciates sense of humor, and why isn't she dead yet?"

The taiyoukai growled, "It's not for lack of trying."

Toya's smile only broadened, and he looked back at Anji, "A fighter too? Excellent! You and I _must_ speak later. What a delightful child-" he paused as his wife cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, I'm sorry, darling. My dear," he brought Anji over to his mate and children, "This is my mate, Kume."

Unlike Toya, the Lady of the North was very slight and slender, graceful to a fault. She smiled kindly and Anji, and Sesshomaru wondered if she'd found her newest "lost angel" to look after. Kume prided herself on being a mother to all, after all. "Splendid to meet you, sweetheart," she said, light and wispy, beautiful. "Anyone who can keep Maru in line will always be welcomed by me."

Kyo grinned evilly and Anji snickered, "'Maru?'"

"Oh," Kume put a hand to her mouth and glanced an apology at the affronted demon lord. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid my mind's going in my old age," she sighed dramatically. "I always let it slip, but he hasn't let me call him that since he was a child."

Sesshomaru nodded his forgiveness, but he was getting the feeling that this conversation was about to take a serious downturn, if he didn't intervene quickly, "Well," he brought the attention back to himself, "No need to stand out here any longer. Please, let us go inside and the servants will show you to your quarters."

Everyone seemed to like the idea, or at least, Kume took the hint, grabbed Toya's arm, motioned to her children, and marched them all inside.

On the way out, Kyo stopped by Sesshomaru, speaking so lowly that Rin and Anji couldn't hear, "Nice to see you again, m'lord."

But the taiyoukai wasn't about to waste time on fake pleasantries. He'd be doing that until the banquet was over, and Kyo didn't deserve the consideration, "Tell me, buffoon, does your foolish, accepting father know of your _alternative activities_?"

Kyo grinned, "Not at all. I keep my business to myself, Sesshomaru. Why don't you do the wise thing for once in your life and let me keep it that way."

"Not when it involves my lands." He was having a hard time keeping his voice down.

"How did you earn her trust anyway?" the bear muttered. "I'd be awfully appreciative to know."

"Listen here, _cub_," the demon lord's voice grew deadly calm. "Go near her, and I'll remove your bones from your body one at a time, and I will enjoy your agony with each rip of a tendon, no matter my respect for your parents."

Kyo chuckled, "Touchy subject, isn't she? I welcome the challenge, Lord Sesshomaru," and he began to walk away. "There is one thing we agree on, however." He said at normal volume. "My father is a fool. Very soon, we shall all see." He nodded to Rin and Anji, an almost predatory look in his eye, "A pleasure, meeting both of you ladies." With that, he turned and followed the rest of his family.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Anji, no animosity between them, despite their current disagreements. The red head came up, almost hesitating, "I… accept it's none of my business, but I'm going to keep Rin away from that guy. He gives me the creeps."

The taiyoukai blinked. She did not remember, did not recognize, that this was the same youkai who gave her horrible wounds that she should have died from? Then maybe he would not tell her. If she found out that the person who hurt her so seriously was staying in the castle… well, there might not be a castle left after a short time. "It is not Rin that concerns me," he looked her in the eye. "Kyo is very concerned with gaining power. Stay away from him. Remember, youkai can still sense the jewel."

She just nodded, took Rin's hand, and left.

Regarding the disastrous, and somewhat embarrassing first greeting, Sesshomaru decided to meet with the other Cardinal Rulers on his own.

As he predicted, it was very uncomfortable.

The Lord of the East, newly appointed and unmated, arrived next. As a cat demon, he and the Western Lord naturally clashed on issues quite a bit. Lord Daichi was an honorable enough demon, but he was young, _very_ sexist, far too sneaky, and had a sense of humor that Sesshomaru just couldn't quite _get_, perhaps because most of his jokes ended somewhere along the lines of, "Because Sesshomaru can't reach the stick that's up his ass!" He was also annoying in the way he talked of females. Sesshomaru couldn't wait until Daichi aged a little more, so he could be somewhat worth the skin and blood that was wasted upon his creation.

But the only Cardinal point that the taiyoukai had a reasonable (and not simply "Ridiculous, prudish, and Sesshomaru") problem with was the Southern Lady, Takara. She was, well, kind of the daughter of Ryuukotsei. That in itself created an awkward atmosphere. But seeing as their fathers basically destroyed each other, Sesshomaru had been perfectly prepared to let it all go, and not let it interfere with current politics. Takara was however, quite a bitch about it, which was hard to do seeing as she was a dragon. The only thing she was nice about was another large pain in his side, her daughter, Cho.

If anything, he disliked Cho more than her mother. Takara, at least, was civil with him for political reasons, and then cold and hateful to him the rest of the time. He could understand that, and accept it, and move on. The daughter was a piece of spoilt, manipulative, calculating, princess-y, wealth and looks driven, attention-whore, pushy _work_. She wanted Sesshomaru as her mate, and was very… vocal about it. And she didn't understand why he didn't fawn and drool over her like every other male she'd met. In fact, she was so manipulative, that she'd even got her _mother_ in on securing him. The only reason that the demon lord hadn't ripped her head off for her pursuit is that, for the lands, it was a reasonably excellent match. Ryuukotsei's former lands were profitable and powerful. Mating Cho was a definite possibility in the next year, when the elders would finally be demanding that he choose a female and produce an heir. As long as he could keep Cho quiet and have as many concubines (which was a lord's right) as he wished, Sesshomaru could live with it.

Looking at her fluttering lashes and Takara's conniving smirk, he flinched. He could live with it… maybe?

Anji groaned, inwardly cursing her stomach and her femininity. _God, what did I ever do to you?_ She looked to the sky, glaring.

Her period had started that morning, and it was always the early days that were the worst. Not only was she out of Midol, but this month was _extremely_ painful, and she was in one of her moods.

"Is there a reason I was cursed with ovaries you mother-"

"What are ovaries-sniff-Anji-sama" the teary voice came from behind her.

Anji turned to see Rin, face red from crying and sporting a bloody, split lip. Putting on a cheery voice for the little one's sake, she greeted, "Hey Little Woman! Beat up anyone today?"

At this Rin shook her head. The miko sighed and opened her arms, and the teenager was in them in a second, "Anji-sama, am I ugly?"

The red-head stiffened, "Now who on Earth told you that? I just said yesterday how beautiful you were!"

And out came the story, "I was helping in the kitchens and laundry like usual, when a few of the laundry ladies began to tell me that Lord Sesshomaru won't keep me around much longer, because I'm growing up and can take care of myself. They said that he didn't want an ugly, worthless human around more than necessary."

Anji wasn't sure what to say, "Has… has this happened before?"

"Yeah. People around here treat me different."

"What about your lip?"

Rin began to tremble, "I said that Lord Sesshomaru would let me stay as long as I wanted, and one of them smacked me and told me not to mouth back."

"Isn't this something you should talk about with lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh no!" Rin shook her head frantically. "He's too busy for me! We only ever see each other around dinner anymore, and when I tried to tell him last he… he had Jaken take me away because I was interfering!" she collapsed in a new round of sobs. "Anji-sama, what if the laundry ladies are right? I used to think that just being with him would be enough, and I don't want to be selfish, but then I began thinking about it like an adult would and…" she couldn't continue.

Anji awkwardly stroked her hair, "Yeah, that's when things start getting troublesome, when you start thinking like an adult. Now you listen here," she made Rin look at her. "There is nothing wrong with wanting a little attention from your father, you hear? You want approval from someone you love and someone you look up to." she was getting angrier by the minute. _Settle down, Anji, it's not like he's hitting her or anything. She's safe, well fed, all that. But at the same time not listening to something like that-_ she had to stop herself before she blew a gasket. "At the same time, I want you to remember that you are probably one of the most, if not _the_ most, precious thing in the world to him. He loves you. But he's not just bad at showing it. He _sucks_ like no other when it comes to emotion. But try to remember that he loves you, alright?" With that, she stood up, ignoring her body's cramping protest.

"Where are you going?"

_To judo-chop some fucking sense into a certain ass-tastic taiyoukai. "_To get some food. You go to the baths and get cleaned up, alright?"

"Yes, Anji-sama."

"Oh, and Little Woman?"

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling that things are about to turn around."

Sesshomaru was going to kill something. Here it was, not even the banquet, and he was still eating a dinner feast _not_ by himself. No, every one of the Cardinal Lords – not their children, thank Kami – had decided to join him. And it was nothing but politics this and trade that and "Oh, this village burned down!" Oh cry him a river!

He was still very grouchy, you see.

Which is why the girl busting the door off its hinges with her ridiculous shoes was almost help heaven sent. That all, of course, came crashing down when she pulled her arm back and slapped him across the face.

And cue the room going silent.

"You complete and utter _ass_!"

Well, it was still better than politics.

Holding the bridge of his nose, the taiyoukai dared to ask, "What have I done _this_ time?"

But he was completely ignored. The girl was going on a rampage, "-I mean I said it was none of my business, and I'm trying to keep it non personal, and I'm trying to be a good ally, and I'm trying not to make you look _stupid_ in front of your associates, but good God, maybe you need it-"

"_Woman_," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "What. Happened?"

Crossing herself and staring him down, she said, seething, "Rin came up to me today. She was crying, and her lip was _bleeding_."

This stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. He hadn't been expecting this.

"It turns out, she's being bullied by a few demons in the laundry room. They have her almost convinced that _you_ don't care about her at all."

At this, the demon lord narrowed his eyes, "Very well. I will have them all dismissed."

But the tiny, red-headed whirlwind of destruction slammed her fist on the table, "That's not good enough!"

"If I could cut in here-" but Toya interruption was interrupted.

"No you may not!" and Anji turned herself back to a slightly surprised taiyoukai. "The replacements will be just like the old ones. They'll condemn her simply for being human. This has to do with her self-doubt and _your_ ignorance."

Sesshomaru was on his feet, "What did you just say?"

"_Ignorance_, you stuck up, superiority complex-disturbed, holier than thou mutt!" Anji began to advance, poking his chest and backing him into a corner. "You need to start _showing_ her how much you care about her, and I know you do. If you show her, the staff will notice, and even if they don't change their ways. Rin'll be strong enough and confident enough that she won't care. When she was a kid this kind of behavior was okay, but now she needs your approval. Don't you get it, you're the only one she has to look up to, and she's practically _screaming_ for your attention!"

For once in a long time, Sesshomaru was struck dumb. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, listening to her talk with such passion, like she knows, _really_ knows what she's talking about.

But before he could respond, Daichi stood up, "I've heard enough. Sesshomaru," he turned to address his host. "Get your little bitch out of here! Idiot women like her don't belong anywhere other than at your feet, and you let her talk to you, a fully grown male, like you're her pup!" Then he turned to Anji. "Get out before I escort you myself! Who do you think you are?"

The girl's eyes became very stony and hard, and Sesshomaru nearly smacked his forehead in exasperation. The fool. He had no idea what he just unleashed.

"Tell me sir," she stepped toward him. "Do you think of all women this way? Like they're below you?"

"Put it this way," he responded, then pointed to Takara, sitting across the table. "The only reason I tolerate _her_ in here is that we have no choice, seeing as she couldn't produce a male heir. Why should I tolerate an insignificant whore who doesn't know her place?"

Instincts urged Sesshomaru to step in. That was someone under his protection being threatened. He had to remind himself just who she was.

Anji was nodding slowly, an evil smile on her face, "I see. Let me ask this then," she took a step closer. "Would you talk that way to your mother, if she were here, your wife?" she took another.

"Women are here to bear children and satisfy their men. That is their purpose." Sesshomaru nearly winced for the poor idiot.

"Really?" Anji stepped all the way up to him. "Well, then this should surprise you."

And she put the Lord of the East in a headlock.

He flailed his arms as she began to speak, "Sexist pigs like you just don't get it, do you? It takes both of us to make the world go 'round. Women deserve just as much respect as you do. Do you think we like going through child birth? No one is _ever_ going to care for you like a woman is, like a mother would. And, as you can see, _this_ women is menstruating, pissed at the world, and kicking your fuzzy butt!" On that note, she released a strong pink light and Daichi was on the ground, twitching. "You know what? I hope you live a long, long life surrounded by all your daughters!" She dusted her hands off, and walked towards the door.

But her shout could still be heard, "How's that for Karma, bitch?"

All the way down the hall, you could hear her skipping and singing, "_So what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't neeeed you, and guess what…"_

The moment the door closed, Toya broke down laughing, "Oh… oh Kami! I just love that child! Haha! Sess… Sesshomaru, where ever did you find that one? She sure… keeps you on a short leash, huh? HahaHAHA!"

But the taiyoukai had sunk into a sort of pouting depression and would not answer, or return to normal for a few hours at best.

Yes, Sesshomaru was grumpy.

**Whew! Oh man, that was a LONG one. Oh well, it was fun to write, anyway, especially after that kind of boring one before it! Anyway, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so with this chapter, out plot thickens a little bit, and there's kind of a big "creeper factor" going on. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

Day 5 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Get Confused… Often

It was past midnight, on a Thursday morning if she remembered correctly, and Anji Takadori was still up, arguing with herself. Actually, she was capably defying and unfortunate _part_ of herself, like an extra, uneeded limb.

Wait. Strike that. If Midoriko was as easy to deal with as a third arm, Anji would have hacked her off a long time ago.

She was sitting criss-cross in the middle of the training courtyard, listening to a bitter miko spew crap from her hypothetical mouth like a Catholic Priest close to Christmas. Don't get her wrong, her mother was a pretty devout Christian, but Anji preferred to judge situations by her own moral compass, rather than the strict rules of any religion.

Her personal, mind poisoning brain murderer spoke up again_, "Really, dear. I don't blame you for hitting him."_

She said nothing, just closed her eyes tighter.

_"No need to feel guilty, he got what he deserved."_

Her headache got stronger.

_"Ignoring a little girl like that."_

Something in her armored heart stirred.

_"If he wasn't stopped, the situation could become more… serious."_

"Stop," Anji ordered, but no forcefully enough.

_"He could get worse, you know, and then that girl would have nothing to live for."_

"He got the message," the red-head insisted.

_"Oh, but I don't know. He could become her worst nightmare, ruin her faith in men, force her to be alone."_ The voice acquired a sing-song quality, and Anji trembled. _"That youkai in there might turn out to be just like-"_

"NO!" Her voice rang out through the court yard. Despite the sweat running down her brow and her deep breathing, Anji stood up, feeling the need to _do something_. So, she took out her beloved ipod, selected a song, and _danced_.

And Bitchfuckingzilla was – finally! – bitchfuckingsilent.

_"I will swallow my pride_

_ I will choke on the rinds_

_ But the lack thereof_

_ Will leave me empty inside"_

Perfect.

_"All of my doubt_

_ Turn me inside-out_

_ Find nothing but_

_ Faith in nothing!"_

She sung along with the next few lines, "_Wanna put my tender heart in a blender, and watch it spin 'round to a beautiful oblivion!_"

Anji practiced her moves fiercely, on and on, remembering her routines perfectly, like old friends. She set the song on replay and danced herself free.

Hah. No miko could compete with the power of music. Suck on that, bitch.

Then clapping filled the courtyard. Anji froze. No miko, perhaps, but someone else had apparently joined the competition.

"Lovely," the voice complimented. Anji whipped around to see the young bear youkai standing there. He stepped closer, "_Different_ dancing than I've ever seen a woman perform, but beautiful nonetheless."

Anji narrowed her eyes. This jackwagon. Pathetic, but she stepped back nonetheless. She didn't like the purr in his voice, which was alarming enough, but the glint in his eye was almost enough to make her – if he wasn't a guest of Lord Tight-Ass – dice him up and serve him as "Sushi a le Yogi-Bear" to his most gratifying host. There were words she used to describe guys like this. "Oily," "Scuzbag," and "ass-kissing" were just some of the more preschool terms that came to mind.

In her experience with men – and, given her unfortunate circumstances back home, she'd had a lot of it – Anji had learned that when a random guy you don't know compliments your dancing, when you've picked up the moves from "work," not dance class, and when he keeps glancing at your short pj's and sort of de-braed chest in a low cut tank, it's time to say "Sayonara!"

But, for the sake of decorum, maybe she'd play nice, "I don't like meeting new people like this, I like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but I'm also a huge pusher for honesty." Okay, the nice thing went out the window when he _licked his lips_ predatorily. "Look, could you pull your eyes out of my cleavage for two seconds? Most girls don't like being visually raped, asshole. Anyway, as I was saying, I don't like you, not at all and, while I planned on politely ignoring you for the duration of your stay, your current preoccupation with my ample bosom has changed my mind. So please fuck off."

Turning back to her face, _Kyo_ – icky! – smiled and chuckled. His response, however, was nothing short of shitty and insulting, "And what are you supposed to do with a woman who dresses like a whore but curses like a man?"

Anji clenched her fist and laughed under her breath, "Well, I suppose we could always say I'm from New York, but then again, maybe that joke's a bit ahead of your time." She was rewarded by a look of confusion on his face, which was really all she wanted. To know that his smirk had been decimated, if only for a second.

Because that's all it took for his features to contort into a horrible, snarling, predator grimace. And it was only that face that brought back painful memories for Anji. Another late night, in another people-forsaken place, with almost identical eyes that shone in very little light with their own malicious intentions. And this one was a lot stronger than the last, a lot closer to being able to get what they wanted. The red-head knew it was only a matter of time before she froze up.

So she – stiffly – fell into a fighting stance, "Looking for a fight, lintball?" she asked, even though she _knew_ what the answer would be. "I wasn't afraid of you last time we battled, and I'm certainly not afraid now."

A flicker of pleasure shown through those dark eyes, "Ah, so you know then. I was so terribly afraid that you'd forgotten about me."

Anji gritted her teeth, "Do you think I'm stupid? Your aura is just the same as the youkai who gave me those scratches. But you should know that they were just that: scratches. I've had far worse beatings than your little claws dished out, and let me tell you this, jerk-off," she took a breath, but with every step he took towards her she lost control of her mind and body. The Fear was taking over. But she still threw at him, "I'm not scared of some horny little teenager who pisses his pants every time Sesshomaru gives him a formal challenge."

She was briefly rewarded with his fury, but he quickly closed the gap between them and caught her chin in his grip, "Then why don't you fight back, lovely?" His hands were cold and smooth. To Anji, they were the third slimiest things to ever touch her, completely intolerable and suffocating. The Fear grew, and she could no longer move her limbs. "I did see those bruises earlier today, on your back and arms. Are they evidence of these 'far worse beatings'? Quite nasty, if I do say so myself," he held her jaw so hard that she thought it would shatter. "Did you Lord Sesshomaru give you those?"

Even if she wasn't petrified from old memories and history repeating itself, Anji wouldn't have dignified that with an answer. Kyo didn't seem to want one though, "I suppose not. He wouldn't stoop that low."

_Kill him Anji! _ She ordered herself while begging her eyes to keep tears of resignation and anger at bay. She hadn't cried in two years and she sure as hell wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction, no matter what he did to her. _You can to this just… stop being afraid! _

She felt like she was watching the scene from outside her body. Kyo, his fingers beginning to travel south and fiddle with the hem of her shirt. She, utterly petrified by the one weakness that he unknowingly found. "The Incident" was going to happen again. She knew it. It had taken a whole year to fully recover, and this completely meaningless stranger was going to break her again. Here comes the fucking shitstorm, waiting in the wings to reclaim her life.

And what was worse, the repugnant asshole didn't even have the shame to hesitate as he assaulted her frozen body.

At the fist touch of his fingers on her waistline, Anji lost it. Her brain went into overdrive. It short circuited. The girl felt herself sink into the safety, the ignorance, the utter rejection of circumstances that was her own mind. She completely tuned out.

Eyes emotionless and wide as saucers, the fiery woman suddenly turned defective robot could do nothing as his smooth, cold, uncaring claws began to inch their way up her shirt.

Sesshomaru, after quickly checking to make sure that _no one_ could possibly find a way to see him, banged his pretty little noggin against a hard wood desk.

He was utterly, completely, _stupidly_ tired. Not only had the past day been an impossible, hellish experience based on principle, he had got his ass chewed off by an in-heat miko – yes, it was all too obvious _now_ – then got said chewed off ass cheerfully danced upon by Toya, who was all too eager to taunt him with, "Who's the real bitch here?" Then after the fool finally pushed the lord too far ("Be careful Sesshomaru! Did Miss Anji _say_ that you could eat that?) Sesshomaru had the great honor of carrying Toya's unconscious carcass up the stairs. And finally, once everyone had gone to bed, the taiyoukai had a few letters to attend to.

Really, he could only blame tiredness for his out of control behavior. Never before had he let Kyo's idiotic threats force him to acknowledge the Northern heir farther than the fact that Toya and Kume had obviously made an unfortunate mistake. It was also a new thing to let Toya's teasing get the better of him so easily. It usually took at least another day of idiocy to provoke physical remedy. The only difference in factors would be his lack of sleep.

That… and a certain addition to his household.

Speaking of the girl, he had been thinking a lot about what she'd said (involuntarily, of course, another think to blame his barely-open-eyes on). The fact of the matter was, he had been neglecting Rin of late, and she'd suffered – more than once – for it. That both distressed and deeply angered him.

This recent incident brought to light a reality that he'd been pondering for a long while now, since his ward had turned twelve, actually.

There were just some facts that couldn't be ignored any longer. 1. Rin and he couldn't relate to each other on the same level as they had before. 2. She had not started her human heat cycle yet, but it was only a very short matter of time. He was not prepared to deal with that, or any other womanly problems. 3. She would need someone to care for and love her when he was otherwise occupied. 4. In but a few months at the start of the new year, the council would start breathing down his neck about traditions and such nonsense.

The situation left one looming option. After all, Rin needed a mother and, by extension, he needed to take a mate.

The head hit the table again.

But before he could begin the gut-wrenching process of debating about females, he heard a loud "NO!" come from outside.

He stood up to face the window. _The girl…_

Looking out, Sesshomaru watched her fumble desperately, heatedly, with her odd box and begin a song.

She danced openly in the courtyard like nothing he'd ever seen before. To start out, she had nothing but her thin, clingy sleepwear on, and she didn't seem too modest about flinging herself all over the place. But that wasn't quite it. She danced with a fervor and demand that made her almost look like she was doing battle instead. She thrust this way and that, twirling angrily, roughly, red hair glistening in the moonlight. Even from his perch, he could see her azure eye closed tightly, cutting her off from the place she was in. It was almost enchanting, watching this odd creature dance her way through another world.

The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow at the words she suddenly belted out. It was all too clear that this song was neither calm nor soothing, nor did it have a purpose other than to heal, in the most exerting, rigorous way possible. _She is upset… deeply._

He entertained the idea of going to her, something that brought him a lot of surprise, confusion, and hesitation. There was no particular reason for him to help her or ask about her personal problems. In fact, he had agreed against such a thing when this ridiculous week began (the fact that the treaty they made was null and void as of the first day was brutally ignored). The reality was, if he were to pry, she would either get angry or completely blow off the questions. It wasn't worth the fight at such a late hour. But still, reason and logic failed to deter the strong _instinct_. It wasn't quite the protectiveness he felt for Rin and his pack, but it was close. Not protective but… preventive. Somehow, the air had the feel of calm before a destructive, ruining storm, and Sesshomaru didn't like it at all. His senses were suddenly alert, sniffing for the danger that was certainly coming.

And not a moment too soon, because then it all went to hell.

Everything happened at once. Kyo stepping out of the darkness. Anji's surprise and defensive attitude. The taiyoukai growled at the comment on the girl's dancing. He was already fuming. He had told the cub to _stay away_, and his warning had been ignored.

The pair talked for a few moments more, Anji growing more agitated – and dare he say it… desperate? – with each word that passed between them. She began to act like a cornered animal, wounded and beaten, frantic for escape. That was clear enough when she began to tell him off. Her brave façade was convincing though, and that, paired with the fact that she challenged the idiot to a duel, almost had the demon lord believing that she was alright. He had to remind himself that the slight, delicate girl was a deadly warrior in disguise. For a moment, everything would be fine.

But that was before Kyo began to swagger up to her and, almost instantly, Anji changed. Her insolence and fire gone, she froze, only managing a weak response before… closing off completely? What was this? She had… she'd gone into some kind of trance! Kyo began to molest her and she didn't. do. anything. Sesshomaru was shocked, it was like watching a completely different person, and it wasn't right, wasn't correct with the way the world worked. Anji did not submit. That was a rule. But here she was, the unbeatable girl he'd come to respect, paralyzed.

The very thought was so irrevocably wrong that fury bubbled up in his stomach and, unable to accept what his eyes were telling him. Sesshomaru jumped out the window without a second thought.

He didn't know what had come over him. Perhaps it was his warning being ignored. Perhaps it was because she was under his protection – he had _declared_ it, damn it! Or perhaps it was because she was the only damn person in his world who would call him names he'd never heard of, refuse his help and his orders, and slap him across the face.

It didn't matter. Anji was infuriating, rude, improper, and far too free for his liking, but someone who was all that every single day of her life and managed to stay alive was rare. And he wasn't going to overanalyze it. She was an ally, and a guest in his home. Neither would be under threat. His honor forbade it.

He had ripped Kyo's hand form her person in an instant. Lifting the captured wrist over his head, Sesshomaru forced the shocked youkai to stand on his toes with their height difference. Looking into Kyo's eyes with his own eerily calm ones, he whispered, deadly, "Did I not warn you what would happen if you went near her?" His death grip became literal as he pierced skin and allowed poison into the bear's bloodstream.

But the insolence continued. The demon merely shrugged as well as he could with one arm being nearly ripped off, "Believe it or not, Sesshomaru, there is someone more intimidating than you out there, and I'd rather be at his right hand than in his path."

"Have you no honor?" the taiyoukai spat, disregarding the previous statement. "Preying on human girls? Despicable." He looked into Kyo's hollow, remorseless eyes. "You would have gone farther, wouldn't you?"

The bear winced as the lord's grip tightened, "I was only looking for a weakness in that tough little exterior of hers. Who would have known it was rape?" He paused for a second. "But yes, I would have."

"She's a _woman_!" Sesshomaru roared, even though he'd just come to the conclusion himself seconds before. "Of course it was rape, you miserable, pathetic _insect_! How could-"

"Sesshomaru!" a startled voice rang through the air, and the lord turned to see Toya rushing over to them. Kume followed shortly, viciously tying an obi at her waist.

When the Northern Lord reached the trio in the courtyard, he was red in the face and gasping. His wife reached him and patted his back, "Settle down, darling. Remember your heart."

As soon as he'd caught his breath, Toya turned to the younger lord, "Sesshomaru… what're-" but he cut off at Kume's gasp. Both he and Sesshomaru followed her line of sight as she sprinted over to Anji, all ladylike manners forgotten. The girl, to everyone's surprise, was sitting a few feet away curled in upon herself, eyes still wide and without reason, just blank. Toya took one look at her defeated form and his murderously blazing eyes shot back to his son, "What. Did. You. Do?!" he ground out.

But Kyo chuckled, showing them all just how much respect he had for his father, "What was the first rule of politics you ever taught me? 'Don't jump to conclusions'? Seems you've lost your touch, _father_."

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, BOY!" Toya's voice was pure, resounding noise and Sesshomaru's ears began to ring only seconds before Kyo was ripped away from his grasp, and smashed against a tree by his own sire. When he spoke again, they were all reminded of why he was christened the Thunder of the North. "YOU WILL NOT LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME THAT YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT GIRL, UNDERSTAND?! LOOK AT HER!"

Kyo didn't, but the dog demon did, and the sight was horrible. Anji was mumbling hurtful nothings under her breath, rocking back and forth, unreachable to Kume, who'd been trying to help her. Worst of all, the Lady was unable to get the girls hands away from her legs. Anji's nails had carved into her flesh, streaking her calves with long lines of blood.

The heir of the North began to laugh, and with seemingly no effort at all, he sent his much more powerful father sprawling with a fist to the jaw. Toya was left on the ground, dazed.

Everyone was dead silent.

Kume didn't wail in despair, or whimper, or run over to her husband. Her jaw hardened, eyes following suit, and Sesshomaru watched as the woman with the most maternal nature he'd every seen run over and send her son across the courtyard. Kyo landed just like his father, and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to rush over to Anji.

Thank goodness, she'd stopped marring herself. Her eyes were coherent again, staring back at him with anger and shame, but they still remained dry. Her bloody hands contorted over and over into fists, clenching and unclenching. Looking behind her, Anji hung her head in horror at the family disaster. Sighing, she reached out for Sesshomaru's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The Western Lord really didn't know how to reply. It was the last thing he'd expected – or wanted – to hear from her mouth. Watching her apologize for being the victim was gut-wrenchingly painful. But before he could berate her for doing so, a crash resounded throughout the yard, and Kume fell with a crash.

Kyo full out laughed as he looked over at the remaining two, "Oh my. She's come to." He began to stroll over to them, and Sesshomaru saw red. He growled threateningly and tried to push Anji behind him, but for some reason, she wouldn't budge. Then it hurt to hold her, then he couldn't at all.

She erected a barrier, against _him_.

Yes indeed. Anji had conjured a harmful pink light around her, and let Kyo in. They stood outside of touching distance in their little bubble. Sesshomaru wanted to yell at her, pull his hair out, but for the first time in a long while, he was left helpless.

Kyo though, was confused. But when he opened his mouth to speak, Anji held up a hand. When she talked, not a single quiver or sign of weakness was hidden in her voice, "I want you to listen, and listen _very carefully_." The danger was literally potent when she spoke. "You found out a weakness of mine tonight, I'm big enough to admit that. Point one for Putz. Now, before we go any further, I want you to know _exactly_ who you're dealing with." She took a step forward. "I am _not_ a little girl who hides from bad people. I am _not_ a weak person who hands their responsibilities over to every one else. I do _not_ run away from my problems. You know what I do? I charge right in there and pound the living shit out of my problems until they're nothing but scuffs on my shoe. You want to know who I am? I am a woman who deals with emotional turmoil on a regular basis and still comes back for more. I fight and I kick and I scream, but I do not play ring-around-the-rosie with a pathetic dirty-ass _bitch_ like you. I have shortcomings, I know that, and I _don't_ have full self-confidence. But I do have confidence in the fact that I will beat this." Kyo wanted to interrupt, but she wouldn't let him. "I wasn't scared of you tonight, Kyo. I was scared of a memory. A terrible, miserable, haunting memory, and you caught me off guard. Does this mean that next time we meet I won't kick your ass so hard you'll taste my shoe? Hell no!" She began ginning, feral, "You started something here tonight, shithead, and I'm gonna fucking finish it. We're gonna tango, and I'm gonna win."

The bear had nothing to say, and Anji opened up a hole in her barrier, "But I've got other things to worry about right now, and I want you to think about your destruction for a whily, so get the hell out of my sight before I purify your ass."

Kyo looked stunned, but quickly recovered. He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement, and jumped out of the barrier and into the night.

The moment he was gone, Anji dropped to her knees, barrier dissipating. Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, watching her clutch her heart and gasp, "What were you thinking?" he half-heartedly scolded.

She looked back up at him, half-smiling, "I was thinking that he might lead us to the dark side of the jewel."

The taiyoukai frowned, "Are you saying that he's under the half's command?"

"Exactly," she nodded, then wiped her forehead, leaving bloody streaks. "As soon as your friends get back, I'm going after him."

Sesshomaru decided to leave that argument until later. It wouldn't do in her condition. But he did have other questions, "What were you yelling at earlier, before _he_ came?"

She grimaced, "Midoriko. She was trying to turn me against you using insecurities I have."

"She is powerful," the taiyoukai remarked. "Why didn't she help when…?"

Anji snorted bitterly, "She was punishing me for disobeying her. Midoriko knows about my weaknesses, so she thought I'd see it her way if I got felt up a bit."

Sesshomaru paused, "These memories-"

"Nope," she put a hand up. "Not going there. None of your business."

"It is if the enemy can exploit you with it."

"Look," she sighed. "I've only ever told this story once, and it didn't end well for me. It was two years ago and I don't intend on reliving it. Plus, I'm going to have to get over it sooner or later. I think that whenever It happens, my body gets stuck somewhere in between fight and flight mode."

The lord huffed, "Very well, I shall let it rest for the present time."

"Thank you."

He looked her over, her slightly frazzled eyes, the blood, and spoke again, "Kume and Toya should be coming around soon. They will be fine by morning, so I'll send servants down for them." Without any warning, he then scooped the girl up. At her dangerous look, he explained, "I'm going to bind your wounds and get you to bed. Behave."

If she weren't so tired and strained, the girl would have probably argued. But she settled down in his arms and closed her eyes. The lord relaxed, striding quickly with her tiny body in his arms. That's whenever he heard a familiar crackle of static.

"Please! Do not purify me!" He was met with her giggle.

"Just kidding."

**Okay, first of all, I apologize for it taking so long. Secondly, I'd just like to point out that yes, I know that Anji bounces back quickly, but that's part of her character and she has an amazingly upbeat view on the world. We'll find out in later chapters that she's hurting more than she lets on. Read and Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

***Peeks out from under a rock* Don't hurt me kay? I know I've slacked, I know it's been months, *dodges thrown objects* but I didn't give up on you did I? Anyways, I was going to save this for next week, but you all can thank a certain reader for motivating me. See, this person reviewed and told me that it would be very "unicorntastic" if I updated as soon as possible. And, well…**

**I really wanna be unicorntastic.**

**And there was an opening in my schedule. Yeah. That too. **

**Anyways, enjoy and R&R!**

Day 6 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Talk About Feelings

It was nearly sunset, and Sesshomaru hadn't seen the girl the entire day, nor the day before that. Indeed, he hadn't laid eyes on her since placing her on her bed in the wee hours of the morning and commanding her to sleep. She had disappeared by the next morning when he came in to check on how she was doing. Had it not been for Rin's insistent, "Anji really needs space, Sesshomaru-sama," the demon lord would have gone looking for her long before now. At least he was sure that she hadn't run back home after what Kyo put her through. However, as far as he knew, Anji hadn't eaten since pulling her little vanishing act. For any human, that was anything but healthy.

_That damn bear…_ Few creatures could make his hair stand on end, even less make his skin crawl, but Kyo made him so sick that he wanted to cough up blood. Sesshomaru was not a "good" person per say. He'd killed, maimed, disfigured, and, as Kagome put it, "been a general dickhead" for a large part of his life. He did not pursue a life of goodness or purity, and only did what benefited himself and his responsibilities. However, the kills had always been clean, all the opponents had been armed, and no innocent had ever been hurt in the pure joy of killing. The daiyoukai simply did not operate that way. In these times, death was a necessity, an obligation in some respects, but never, _never_ would there be an excuse for taking fun from another's suffering. The taking of life was an unpleasant duty, not a sporting hobby, and that was where Kyo drew the line between "pebble in Sesshomaru's shoe" to "pain in Sesshomaru's ass." That night, the bear made sure that, though death would claim Anji eventually, it would never involve him, and it would never. include. rape. As long as he drew breath, that fate would never come near her.

Anji had found her way (Hah! More like pounded a hole) into his circle of protection. She had enough good qualities to prove herself worthwhile. And of her faults…

Well, she'd been putting up with his.

It wasn't hard to find her today. There was no scent of tears (which was good; weepy women gave him stomach pains and heart palpitations), but she'd made herself very easy to trace, all the way to the back field amongst tall grass and tiny yellow flowers. Almost as if…

_She's inviting me in._

The revelation was a little disturbing, but Sesshomaru suspected it was more from lack of experience with happy cooperation than the actual woman. But that must mean he felt a level of comfort around her. Another disturbing thought.

Her hair was loose today, and streamed around her face like a dance. Her eyes twinkled, but there was a heavy depth there that didn't usually appear. She was wearing another "sundress," this one made of so many smooth fabrics, all crisscrossing together that Sesshomaru couldn't tell where one ended and the next began. But her loud shoes were gone, and her bare feet curled into the smooth clay just like she'd curled herself around her knees. Vulnerable. That was the word. And it was not an Anji word. This girl had been made vulnerable for far too long, and it was time to put a stop to it.

But then he heard it. Anji was singing softly to herself, and Sesshomaru stilled. He felt like he was trespassing on a very personal, private moment, but the scent of her hopelessness kept him firmly in place. Then, after a moment, the words themselves did.

_ And every day I rearrange_

_ The reasons why I act so strange _

_ And that pretty little golden cage is all broke up_

_ I'm sick of being so damn strong _

_ The nerve of you to say I'm wrong_

_ I'm giving you much more than just enough!_

_ I guess it's gonna be another long, long day_

_ Another day of holding up the world_

_ I guess it's gonna be another long, long day_

_ And Atlas doesn't need this anymore…_

She must have felt his presence, because she glanced up and smiled, pretty and small, "Hey, old man. Took you longer to wheelchair yourself out here than I expected. What, did you have to stop and make sure your 'special parts' weren't hanging below your kimono?"

And thus, one of the most beautiful and heartbreaking scenes he'd ever known came to an end.

Her nose crinkled and she burst into laughter at what must have been a completely _hilarious_ expression. Sesshomaru was laughing on the inside. Honestly.

But after a minute, she hiccupped and tried to calm down, "Sorry! Sorry! It's just – hic! – your silver hair caught the light and – hic! hic! hic!" She waved him over, "Honestly though, I apologize. I get sarcastic when I'm moody."

"Hn," he swept over and sat amongst the yellow blossoms, "I will forgive your annoyingly loud mouth this once, but tread carefully. My patience is not impenetrable."

"Please," Anji quirked the corners of her mouth, though it didn't reach her downcast eyes. "You have a few shortcomings in the 'pretending to be a prickly cactus-ass department,' but I know you're just a big puppy."

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to feel sorry for her. Yet, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and pressed on, "Is that why you invited me in? I couldn't detect a single sign of your whereabouts yesterday."

But the red-head shrugged, "Nah. Just figured you'd have questions, and I've let you wait long enough."

The taiyoukai hesitated, "You're certain that you are ready to answer them?"

Another shrug, "If it gets too gritty on the way down memory lane, then I won't answer. I don't think I'll be able to tell you everything but," and those blue eyes closed for a moment. "You did do me a big-time solid, swooping in and being the good guy on a white horse. You've saved me quite a few times, actually. It's about damn time that I tell you I'm grateful."

"If you are doing this only because you feel indebted-"

"Save it Sesshomaru," she interrupted firmly. "I'm not doing this because you nearly tore the guy's arm off (although that was friggin' fantastic to see). I'm doing this because you gave me the strength to stand up to him. I overcame my shock and my fear because of _you_."

And she smiled at him, a warm, tender, no-teeth smile that for some reason made his chest swell with pride. This tiny, astounding creature was impressed, was _grateful_ to him. Wait. Why did that matter? But she was looking at him expectantly now. Time to come back down to Earth.

The taiyoukai cleared his throat, "Yes, well then, I was glad to do it… Anji."

This time, she beamed, and he was stunned for a moment. It was as if he'd never seen what true happiness could look like until she'd zapped him with that smile, "I think that's the first time you've used my name, to my face anyway."

This was getting to be too much. He didn't need all this gratitude – or that winning smile. He didn't need the adoration – not to mention those big, blue eyes. Sesshomaru quickly looked away, "I take it then," his voice was quiet. "That what happened with the bear…you've… I mean… _experienced_ it before?"

He risked glancing up. Big mistake. Those eyes were sad now, "Yeah. I suppose there's no point in hiding it. It's so obvious, right? But last time, I didn't even see his face, and trust me," she growled, suddenly fierce. "There was no knight in shining armor in _that_ alleyway."

Sesshomaru stared ahead, stony, "When did this happen?"

"Two years ago," she rested her chin on her knees. "I was nineteen and I had no idea about my powers. I was alone, walking home at night. I was so _stupid_, you know that?" but she didn't wait for an answer. "My brother offered to walk me home, but I thought 'Oh, it's only four blocks,' and I was a big girl. I wasn't scared of the dark was I? But just a block away, I was shoved down an alley. He didn't even say anything and even though I _screamed, _no one came running. After that, I can't remember much. I think I remember it hurting really badly, but then, I suppose I zoned out. I closed my mind up because I couldn't face reality. I think I lay on the ground for hours after he was gone, just too shocked to know any better or do anything. Then, I picked myself up and grabbed my purse – he didn't even take the goddamn purse! Somehow, I think that would have made me feel better – and walked home. I couldn't sleep for days afterward. I kept seeing him. For some reason, he always had red eyes in my dreams. And he always left after telling me, 'I'll be seeing you soon.'"

Sesshomaru couldn't speak. It was a few moments before he even realized he was shaking. Then he turned back to the girl, and found her eyes quite dry, her chin not even trembling, "How can you be so calm?" Honestly, he wanted to kill something.

She was quiet for a moment, "I don't really know," the words barely made it out of her lips. "Maybe because, even now, it doesn't seem real to me. Like a hallucination or a bad joke. The only time after the first few weeks where I actually let myself believe it happened was last night. That was the first time that I truly remembered."

"And," he almost couldn't get the words out. "How do you feel now?"

"Not too different, except…" and she flashed a small smile again. "I feel like someone's on my side now."

The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow. Had he really made that much of an impression?

"C'mon, Lord Ignoramus. You can't expect to save a girl from certain pain and cruelty without getting a little big of hero-worship backlash," she paused. "Even if you did just save me because of your honor-bound tendencies."

"I didn't have time to think about that," the words were out before he could stop them. "You were being attacked. I couldn't just sit by and watch."

And odd sort of expression came over her then. Something he'd yet to see. It wasn't a smile, but rather a wide-eyed sense of wonder. It was as if she had never truly looked at him before.

Anji scooted closer, about to say something, when a loud "he-hem!" echoed throughout the field. A few birds scattered.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Now? Of all the possible moments, _now?!_ But he turned, and, sure enough, there she was, the daughter of the literal dragon-lady herself.

"Cho," he greeted through clenched teeth. He was sure that if he opened his mouth, his tongue would drip acid.

"Oh!" she said, as if she'd just noticed them there. "I'm _terribly_ sorry! I see I must have interrupted something!" She flipped her hair with a twitchy jilt of her head, and smiled sweetly. But Sesshomaru didn't miss the way her eyes narrowed at Anji, nor did it escape his notice that the girl at his side had buried her chin further into her knees, trying very hard not to laugh.

"But that's by-the-way, I see," Cho bared her teeth at the other female in a not-quite-smile. "This young lady seems quite finished with taking up his lordship's valuable time. Then I guess you won't mind if-"

"Well you see," Anji was standing now, an equally inviting expression on her face. The taiyoukai started to feel the familiar crackle of electricity. "I'm finding that, over the last few moments, _his lordship's _time is starting to become less and less valuable, _maybe_ because it runs the risks of being trampled on by nosey hair-flippers who've nothing better to do but eavesdrop until it's time to put on a fresh coat of lipstick and just _flower_ everyone with their presence."

Cho was struck quite dumb. Indeed, Sesshomaru doubted that anyone had ever dared to talk to her like that in her life, and he planned to sit back and enjoy the hell out of it.

But her voice returned with a vengeance, "Watch yourself, pet. You are speaking to your betters with that tone of voice. Of course, I understand that a woman must make up with what she can when she lacks any, shall we say, single degree of appeal?"

This only made Anji laugh, "You represent my betters? Well, then I guess we've got no hope for the future as women, do we? As for appeal, I'm sorry sweetie, but, number one, I can hold an intelligent conversation, and number two, I'm way more interesting than a walking pair of fun-bags. I mean, honestly, what do you feed those things?"

To Sesshomaru's great amusement, Anji was pointing to Cho's overly-large chest. Indeed, he'd never had any problem with ample breasts, and it wasn't like Anji was one to talk, really, but Cho did have a certain "out of proportion" quality to her that made him suspect that they weren't completely natural. And honestly, that was off-putting.

Cho seemed completely out of words to retort with, so Anji turned back to the taiyoukai, "Well, you two have a good time then," she started to walk past Cho. "But wait!" she paused just by the demoness. "Sweetie, your hair's just too flat."

She reached out a finger and zapped. Cho's sleeky locks suddenly frizzed out, and she fell to her knees. Anji walked away, waving, "I'm gonna go find Rin! Thanks for the talk, Fluffy, have fun discussing which hairbrush to use!"

Turning back to a stunned dragon demoness, he could swear he heard, "Silly little twatwaffle. I mean, I'm wayyy more fun."

Sesshomaru smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hehe… I'm back? *****shields herself with laptop***** Don't kill me kaaaayyyy? I apologize for leaving you for so long, really, really apologize, but please believe me when I say it's been hectic. However, writing on this story gives me so many good feels, and I'm going to TRY (try being the operative word here) to get a chapter out about once a week, at least once every two, from now on. I'll also have you people know that I wasn't going to start this until tomorrow or the next day in favor of cleaning my house, but another reviewer changed my mind, so thank them. AND SO, FOR THE LOVE OF WAFFLES, THE FLYING SPAGETTI MONSTER, AND BABY JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR, I PRESENT CHAPTER 18!**

Day 7 – This Sesshomaru Does Not Understand That This Sesshomaru Does Not Understand Women

Sesshomaru was going to die.

As he lay in bed after _the most_ confusing and horrible twenty-four hours of his life (yes, this included every single one of the Anji-incidents, the day Jaken decided to fire all of the cooks and make dinner himself, and the day little-sessho was told in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to have a cat), the Lord of the Western Lands was convinced he was going to die.

It would not be because of a duel to the death.

It would not be because of The Offending Noise, which in recent days had become The Even-More-Offending-Than-Before-Noise ("Death Metal," was not something he ever cared to experience again).

And no, it would not even be because of Jaken's culinary expertise.

_It was the women. _

Of course, now it all made sense. The Kami were having a wonderful laugh when they created breasts and replaced testicles with… well, whatever chemical war-machine that made the female species go ass-over-tits _bonkers. _Simultaneously. With lots and lots of collateral damage. And they had a particularly grand old party when they decided to drop several of these ticking time bombs straight into Sesshomaru's lap.

_Random, unpredictable dickheads. _Great, he was beginning to think like Anji. Just what he needed.

It had started out innocently enough. Anji and he had reached some form of a consensus there in the field the afternoon before. He had roughly come to the conclusion that, while she was a rather annoying thorn in his side, she was also a rather intriguing, selfless, and impressive thorn in his side. When she trusted him with her hard-kept secret, his respect for her grew tenfold, as did his certainty that Kyo desperately needed to be beaten, preferably with the very piece of _equipment_ that he had threatened this astounding creature with. Sesshomaru was all too prepared to relieve the bear of said bit of anatomy and perform the thrashing himself.

That however, was the last pleasant thought in his head before the girl, whom he was beginning to enjoy as a constant in his home, left him to the dragon-bitch.

He reminded himself to punish Anji for that. A long walk off a short pier with considerable weights chained to her ankles _might_ be payment enough. For the woman skipped off, happy as you please, to go play tea party or other female nonsense with _his_ adorable ward, placing him in the clutches of "the walking pair of fun-bags."

And that was no joke. As Cho sat down, praising him for his heroic strength and prominent markings and unending godly maleness and odor-yes, apparently he smelled like heather and sunshine on a Tuesday or some shit – it was all he could do to preserve his honor _not_ to look at the two extra organisms sprouting out of her torso. She'd pulled her kimono down indecently and made sure to slump forward and, if memory serves, _shimmy_ a bit to draw his eyes. It wasn't even his "maleness" that drove him to glance down. They were just so. damn. big.

Not to mention she pressed up against him like she was employed to do so. He might have thought she was, had he not known that she was a noble lady. Sort of. Truth was, he was leaning away from her so far that she was very close to shifting and straddling his lap, and that sure as hellfire wasn't going to happen. The only reason he hadn't already pushed her off was that he was very wary of his claws. Her breasts were so…bulbous. They looked like they were about to pop. What if his claw nicked one during his frantic escape? Would it burst? Would it deflate? What exactly would spurt out of it?

And then, thanks to his very manly imagination, he was not only wary and unaroused, but severely grossed out. He wondered if he'd ever be able to look at breasts the same way again.

Probably not, but at that moment, he had more pressing matters, such as a mate-crazy dragon looking to press her chest-monsters all over him. Enough was enough. He took the plunge and shoved her off.

But of course, it didn't faze her, "Problem, my lord?" she cooed with a finger to her mouth. He supposed it was supposed to seem sultry and appealing. He was only reminded of how he had to break 4 year-old Rin of thumb sucking. "Not your first time with a woman is it?" Her chest gave a little wiggle.

He actually snorted he was so repulsed. He was a taiyoukai, nearly half-a-millennia in age, managing 3 fortresses across his extensive lands, and fathering a teenaged human girl. Did she honestly take him for some hormone-ravaged pup?

His mind flashed to forty minutes before. Those conniving red eyes morphed to blue glass over a deep sea, and the heaving breasts became meaningful conversation, intermittent with open, honest laughter. The demonic beauty before him, with her wiles and court gossip and manicured nails, suddenly appeared very young. If Sesshomaru was honest with himself, he could probably reach over and spread Cho's legs, and she'd welcome him into her as easily as any concubine.

But he didn't want to.

He stood, "Stop embarrassing yourself." The taiyoukai searched the surrounding area with his nose, searching for where the girl could've gotten off to.

The harlot sprang up with him, "Oh darling," she reached for his face. "What ever could be wrong?"

He caught her wrist before her nails could even graze his flesh. Her emerald ring, huge and square and gaudy, winked at him in the sun. "I am not the mate for you, Cho." Sesshomaru hoped his voice came out as cold as he felt. "If I was not sure on the matter before this afternoon, I most certainly am now, and I wish to make it abundantly clear." He released her. "Find a match more suited to your needs. I find 'What Kotoko Did With Ryuji In the Hallway' to be a dreadful and immature topic. I couldn't care less about the colors of your sister's mating bouquet, and I find your lack of self-respect disturbing." Cho's eyes widened, and though he did not wish to break her heart, the Western Lord wanted to leave no confusion on the matter. "I hope you find my honesty helpful, and I wish you good luck with future prospects. I must leave now. I have a meeting with the Lady Miko."

Before he turned away, he caught Cho's narrowed eyes and flared aura, but she quickly morphed back into her simpering self, "The Lady Miko? Well," she flipped her hair and began to walk away. "So glad His Lordship has found time for all of his guests, even the human _rabble_. How gracious."

Perhaps it was the stress of recent days, or the displeasure of being separated from Anji at a crucial bonding moment (how important that was in a pack!) or maybe it was just overexposure to jiggling bosom, but something deep inside Sesshomaru snapped.

"Speak of her again," he growled so softly that it could've been a whisper. It didn't matter. She was hanging on to his every word. "And I will see to it that you pay."

It was not in the taiyoukai's nature to threaten a woman, much less a highborn lady who was a potential mate, but it was high time this witch got knocked down on her ass. And, he'd meant what he said before. The mating card was off the table. He'd sooner go sterile.

"Careful, milord," all of the sickly sweetness had disappeared, and scorn dripped from her words like acid. "No need to pledge yourself to a human whore. They fade so quickly, and you wouldn't want the court getting the wrong idea. Nor me, darling. I am not a demoness to be played with. That miko of yours could be getting herself into a very… dangerous game."

He didn't respond, but his beast surged up inside him with a fury he'd never known before. His blood boiled and steams surged through his mind. His heart was on fire. Kami, he hoped his eyes were bleeding red.

Cho gave a little smirk, "Tell your little human that gambling with her life is useless when the board's already been set. Perhaps I'll let her know myself." She strolled away, hips swiveling. "Think your options over carefully, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rage swam through his veins. How dare that miserable bitch threaten his… well, he wasn't quite sure what Anji was, but still, how dare she? Relieved that she was gone, yes, but the Western Lord still wanted to hit something. So he did.

Honestly, he had no idea why the guards on patrol had gaped with their mouths hung ajar. They were his great-great-great-great-great-grandsire's trees. So what if he used one to batter down a small – Liar, it was very extensive – part of his forest? And yes, the levels of the lake were now down by 20 ft, but Sesshomaru had enjoyed tossing stones into the water since he was a pup. It didn't matter that they were now 2-ton…

… rocks

… boulders?

… sigh… fine… small pieces of mountain, okay? He'd chucked tiny mountains into his lake and left a damn fine mess, happy?

Good.

Because Sesshomaru was not.

In fact, he had a good mind as he was walking back through the courtyard to barricade himself in his office and pout- er, do paperwork – for the rest of the day. Too bad the Fates were having a jolly old time playing "Let's Twist the Prickly Stick Up Sesshomaru's Ass So Hard That People Die."

And so, he ran into his second woman-problem of the day.

He probably should have been expecting it. After all, his guards were only lower-class demons, many of them unmated, and known to hit the sake from time to time. Throw a scantily clad miko into the mix and boom! Insta-Sesshomaru-Migraine.

The throbbing in his temple began to form as he walked past the big tree in the corner of his courtyard, for there was Anji, shaking against the bark while trying to fend off the wild advances and grabbing hands of half his daytime guard. Her revealing "sundress" was apparently very popular. She kept them at bay with icy stares and a few swats to those who came too close, but Sesshomaru saw her knees as they began to weaken. Strong she may be, but Anji had been through too much in the past few days and was obviously hanging on the fringe of control. She was not yet ready to take on more horny demons.

A glove hand slipped past her punch and seized her arm. Sesshomaru's insides burned.

In the end, he only had to kill three of them. The rest got the message.

Still, the taiyoukai was tired of this particular problem. The miko needed a talking-to. Without any hesitation he grasped Anji's wrist gently so not to scare her, and pulled her into the Western fortress.

This needed to be settled now…

…Except… for his third female problem.

And it arrived in the form of a young human male. Sesshomaru wouldn't have known he had a visitor at all if he hadn't been marching by the dining room and heard the tinkling laughter of his young ward, accompanied by a deeper, more masculine chuckle.

One glance inside, and Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the boy or find the nearest waste bin to vomit in.

There sat Rin, far to close to the boy for comfort, her dainty hand on his armored shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush. Her companion had grown in the years Sesshomaru had known him, muscles broadened and hair longer, but his brown eyes were still steady and freckles still seeped out of his pale face. Kohaku.

Well, at least he now knew for sure of Anji and Rin's conversation topic a few days back. At least he knew for sure who would be dying mysteriously in their sleep tonight.

But the miko, wrist still bound tightly by his claws, quickly yanked him away from the door and down the hallway, quietly chanting "Don'tkillhimdon'tkillhimdon'tkillhim."

He found himself in Anji's bedroom, with a miko staring sternly out through her lashes. There was a new mark on her face, huge and square, still bleeding, inflicted by what looked like a good hard slap to the face. It was sure to bruise. The kill-instinct almost took hold of him again, and he left to find a more deserving creature (perhaps the one romancing his ward) to pummel.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on mister," Anji put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back to face her. "They're just catching up. Nothing's happening. They are still good friends, ya know."

But Rin was the last thing Sesshomaru wished to discuss. He'd been set upon by a lusty dragon and now both humans he'd sworn to protect were in danger of the male-persuasion. It felt as though they were all slipping out from in between his claws. He'd had it. Maybe he couldn't save one if she was too far-gone, but damn him if he wasn't going to try and protect the other. He yanked his arm out of Anji's grip.

In retrospect, he probably could've handled the next bit better.

"Find more suitable clothes to wear, miko. Clothes that are deserving of you and your station. This one is tired of saving your sorry hide from male attention."

She froze, the took a deep breath, struggling to remain calm, "Alright, buddy. I get that you're upset about your little girl and that boy-"

But Sesshomaru had reached his breaking point. It was pity he couldn't throw her in the lake, "I am upset, girl, because I have a crazed harlot running around my grounds. A harlot scared of men, no less, and I'm sick of trailing after her barely-covered ass!"

He saw a small streak of hurt flash through her eyes, but it instantly hardened, "Look. I appreciate all you've done for me, but-"

The taiyoukai trailed right over her, spitting careless words into her face. He was on a roll, "Perhaps if you wouldn't dress so provocatively, you'd get less unwanted interest. Ever think of that, Shikon Miko? Perhaps if you'd been a bit more careful that night, and behaved less like a common whore, that man wouldn't have raped you in the first place!"

After that, the girl quit trying to reason with him. Anji went silent and stepped back, unsteady, as if afraid he might attack her. She looked down at her feet, dirty and bare. A drop of blood fell from the square wound to her cheek. "I see. So I guess the truth comes out, then, huh?" She glanced up to face him, eyes huge and fierce. "I guess we finally know what you really think of me, don't we Sesshomaru?"

He wished the words unsaid the moment they were out of his mouth. His anger went cold, and then melted away by the regret he instantly felt, "Miko… I… I apolog-"

"Don't bother," she turned away from him. "You know, Lord Sesshomaru, you were the first person I truly trusted in a long, long time." She shoved past him and walked to the door. "I'd began to rely on you, put my faith in you. But I guess you're not worth trusting." She paused there, shaking even though her eyes were dry. Then she drove the last jab home with a hostile whisper, "You're not worth anything,_ you cruel, inhuman beast."_

She sprinted out of her own room, leaving the echo of a slamming door behind her.

Gazing back on it now, in his own bed with the darkness worming honesty out of his very being, Sesshomaru couldn't help but let his insides constrict at the memory. Bat-shit insane the woman might be, but he was the one who behaved like a complete and utter asshole. He'd been angry at all of it, the mating that the council would be forcing down his throat, the objectifying scrutiny of all the ladies at court (they would be arriving in three days time), the overwhelming feeling of loss of his ward and the terror that he may not be raising her with all the elements that a human girl required, and the continued defiance and concern for his… well, he still wasn't sure just what she was. Maybe even a few other stresses contributed to it, but it didn't matter. He'd taken in all out on Anji, a woman who deserved it as much as happy little Rin in the next room.

He flung a pillow over his head in proper drama-queeny fashion. He truly was a beast.

The taiyoukai didn't even glance out from under his squishy, makeshift shame-cocoon when he heard his door sliding open and the padding of small feet across his floor. So Jaken had finally brought his tea. If he weren't in emotional turmoil and worried that he might actually feel guilty about it, Sesshomaru would've pounded the imp's head in for taking so long.

_Maybe this destructive thinking is the cause of all your problems._

… Ridiculous.

Jaken was unusually quiet. Sesshomaru was about to growl some rather good threat at him when he felt a slight pressure at the corner of his bed.

Jaken was sitting on his bed…JAKEN WAS SITTING ON HIS BED… HE WAS GOING TO KILL THE DAMN TOAD…NO… HE WAS GOING TO SET FIRE TO THE SHEETS AND ROAST THE PITIFUL SQUEALING CREATURE ON A SPIT… HOW WAS HE EVER GOING TO SLEEP IN HERE AGAIN!? HE-

Oh.

Sesshomaru had flung back the pillows in murderous expectation, only to have his eyes widen, not at a toad, but at Anji, dressed in a loose "tank top" and those tiny nighttime pants, sitting gingerly with one leg underneath her, one hanging off the edge, head hanging down and a cup of steaming tea held out in her offering hands. His anger deserted him.

"I'm sorry."

There she was, regret and shame pouring out of her, unable to meet his eyes, and apologizing when it should be him with his head bowed and peace offering in tow. And what was his gracious and repentant response? How did he meet her admirable selflessness? What poetry spewed from his mouth?

"I… am not properly dressed," this was accompanied by a gesture at his obviously bare chest.

Sesshomaru would not have blamed her if she'd stormed out again, never to look him in the eye for the rest of their acquaintance, but Anji, strange and magical that she was, gave a sad little chuckle and glanced up at him. She placed the hot cup in his hands, holding it fast there with her own so it wouldn't fall from his stunned grip. She cupped his frozen hands in her own, palms up, and they remained there, suspended for that one moment.

It was she who broke the silence again, "I… I shouldn't have said what I did," he felt her fingers clench around his own, pressing his palms into the piping hot ceramic cup. The heat felt good. "You're not cruel, Sesshomaru, and you're not inhuman. Well, I mean, you are, but not in that sense. You have feelings. You care. You've been the most sensitive person here, and you were upset this afternoon, and I should have-"

"Stop," he commanded firmly. He could no longer let this amazing creature spout nonsense. "You were not at fault, miko. I was angry, and I took it all out on you. It wasn't fair to you, and I can never atone for the horrible things I said. I did not mean them."

"They were probably true-"

"They were not. I was merely trying to push you away from the real problems at hand by hurting you, and I sank to deplorable depths to do so." The taiyoukai bowed his head, as he should have from the beginning. "I offer my sincerest apologies, Anji. I wish all of those inexcusable things unsaid."

He refused to raise his head until she passed judgment upon him, but instead of speaking, one of the girl's hands left his. It left an uncomfortable lack of warmth behind. She tilted his chin up and gazed into his eyes. Anji Takadori tilted her head gently in acquiesce, "We're okay."

Sesshomaru's dim room seemed to glow a bit brighter.

"I should do something to make my actions up to you," he murmured. "A favor. A token of apology."

The miko pulled both hands away, fluttering them slightly, "Drink up." She nodded at the cup she brought him. "I had to beat up Jaken and kick his unconscious body into a closet to get this tea away from him. Hard-won tea should not be allowed to grow cold."

He took a sip, but quickly turned back to her, "I'm very serious, miko. What would you have me do?"

She paused, lips pursed, "Only if I can do something for you in return. I screwed up too."

Sesshomaru wouldn't have preferred it that way, but seeing as it wouldn't get done otherwise… "Very well. Name your request."

He thought she'd pick something ridiculous or challenging or humiliating, but then Anji's blue eyes landed on Tenseiga and Bakusaiga leaning against the opposite wall, "Perform a Kata exercise? Right there?" she pointed at the open space in the middle of the bedroom. She twiddled her thumbs, "It's supposed to be something too watch, but I've never seen it. Dad said… well, anyways, you're good with a sword, right?"

He could barely get past his shock to answer her. She was incredible, "Yes."

"Then…"

The miko didn't have to say any more. A powerful force gripped him, and Sesshomaru, uncaring that he was clothed only in thin white pants, walked smoothly over and picked up Tenseiga. He couldn't explain the ferocity that came over him, the pure want to do this simple thing.

It was as seamless as breathing, the movements, the steps. He performed the kata slowly, savoring the tension of muscles and the weight of his father's sword. He felt the wood with his bare feet and fell into a rhythm, all the while gauging her reaction. She watched with rapt attention, appreciation.

It was then that he began to understand. No one before had shown true admiration for his skill. It was required in these dangerous times, and though he was praised, it was on his ability to defeat his opponent. This girl, this small, deeply ridiculous girl, had asked him to show her the true art form, the root, of something he was good at. She didn't tear her eyes away, just watched with a gentle gaze. Anji didn't judge his technique, nor did she care that he was half naked. She watched for the pure joy of seeing him in his element, of learning a bit about the way he fit into this small part of the universe. She _cared_ that he found peace in this act. It made her happy to see him at ease with himself.

Sesshomaru had never been so moved.

When the exercise was finished, Anji sat back to the headboard of the bed, hand over her heart, "People have told me it was moving to watch but…wow…that was wonderful. Beautiful. Thank you." She patted the bit of bed to her right, urging him to sit back down. He did so, draining his tea as he went. It had gone cold, but he made sure to appreciate every last drop.

"Now you," the miko to his left broke their companionable quiet. "What do you want me to do?"

In all honesty, Sesshomaru hadn't thought about it much, but now that he understood her reasons for asking him to do something he was adept at for her, the answer came almost immediately. He wanted to see her fit into this room, this small bit of everything, with him, "Would you sing?"

She jerked her head up to face him, then smiled. Their mutual recognition for each other's pastimes grew palpable, warming them both, "I haven't sung for anyone since my brother used to get sick all the time. We'd have to take him to the hospital, and it was so lonely and cold, with all those machines. I had to try and make my big brother feel better."

"You sang for Rin," he reminded. He'd remember to ask what a hospital was later. They hadn't covered it in their lessons.

"Yeah," her smile widened. "And now I'll sing for you." She fell back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. After a moment of deliberation, Sesshomaru did the same. The lay there, suspended by anticipation and the want to be accepted.

"Here goes."

"Don't be nervous."

She grinned, cleared her throat, and let the melody pour out.

_"When you're weary_

_ Feeling small_

_ When tears are in your eyes_

_ I will dry them all,"_

Sesshomaru let his eyes drift closed.

_"I'm on your side_

_ When times get rough_

_ And friends just can't be found _

_ Like a bridge over troubled water_

_ I will lay me down,"_

Her voice rang true, beautiful, and clear. Everything Anji poured out of her soul and into the world.

_"When you're down and out_

_ When you're on the street_

_ When evening falls so hard_

_ I will comfort you,"_

And it was for him. Now he could completely hold the value of what it meant for her to see him perform his kata. It was purely him.

_"I'll take your part_

_ When darkness comes_

_ And pain is all around_

_ Like a bridge over troubled water_

_ I will lay me down_

_ Like a bridge over troubled water_

_ I will lay me down!"_

And this was purely her. An incredible gift.

The last notes hung in the air, and he was terrified to shatter this wonderful silence. But, he could feel her trepidation, and found his voice, "My thanks," he croaked. "My immense thanks for the privilege, Anji."

"Likewise, Sesshomaru," she didn't take her eyes from the ceiling. It seemed almost as if she should go. They'd said their apologies, shown more of themselves than they'd ever meant to, and now it felt as if it was time to retreat. To draw the line again, and continue poking and prodding at each other from either side of it.

Well screw what they were supposed to do.

Anji reached down and clasped his hand in her own and closed her eyes. Neither moved toward the other, just took comfort in the fact that they were just as open and raw as the person whose hand they cradled. Anji was asleep within minutes.

Sesshomaru, for his part, had reached a very final conclusion. After his body had settled into the bed and he'd placed the comforter over them both – humans were notorious for getting cold at night, he found himself very certain of one thing.

Whether it was by force,

or their idiot whims,

or their need to cause emotional turmoil,

or even this one's ability to look straight through you,

The women of his household were definitely going to kill him.

He was rather disturbed, as he fell into slumber, that this didn't bother him nearly as much as it had earlier in the night, as much as it should.

When he woke from a very deep slumber in the morning, Anji will already have gone.

**Weeeeellll, that's it for this chapter! It was a long one, but I felt like I kind of owed you guys. Hope I got enough funniness and fluff in there, and I hope you guys weren't disappointed by the slow development of this relationship. Let's face it though, these are some very stubborn characters with deep-seated emotional issues. We should probably give 'em a break. Anyways, I do not own "Bridge Over Troubled Water," or "Inuyasha." See you soon and please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Despite popular opinion, Anji Takadori was _not_ a naive gigglebox who upended households for fun.

Okay, so maybe it was a _little _enjoyable to ruffle Lord Fluffy's pristine manner. And make a cupcakey-mess in his kitchen. And lock Jaken in his closet. She was pretty sure no one had found the little toad yet.

But, generally, Anji left people alone to do what they wanted when they wanted. The _oh so mighty _Lord of the Kiss-My-Bejeweled-Ass-Lands just happened to get under her skin at first. Then, she began to look forward to annoying him. Then she liked his little girl. _Then… _dare she say it? She'd grown fond of _him_, and all his uptight rules and impossible commands and idiotic, black & white way of looking at the world and... infallible courage… absolute trustworthiness… fondness for Rin… quiet selflessness. And then, there was his acceptance of who she was last night. She'd laid on his bed, held his hand, shared his atmosphere, and formed a real connection.

She was currently more terrified than she'd been in a long time. The Kyo-incident didn't count. She'd been paralyzed by PTSD and a real threat on that night. That had made sense. But Sesshomaru had shaken her down to her very core, overlapped his world with hers in a way that no one had in a long time. Her hand had fallen asleep in his firm, steady grasp. Her eyes had drifted closed, confident in his considerate nature. She noticed her heart aching when she woke up, as if it was slowly creaking back to life.

It had ached worse when she sat up, untangled their fingers, and left him sleeping in the newborn sunlight.

This was bad.

Caring had gotten her nothing but trouble all her life. Wanting someone to be pleased with who she was had brought nothing but pain. And she used to try so hard.. After misplacing her trust so many times, Anji had learned exactly where to put her faith. In no one but herself.

No, Anji was not an idiot, and it was high-time she gave herself a swift kick in the ass. Time to stop inviting her bad Karma. Whatever she had done in a past life, it did not allow for intimate contact with other people. Those around her would just get hurt.

It was settled then. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others would be arriving today. There were things that Anji had let herself ignore this last week, the dark half of the Shikon jewel for instance. The arrival of Sesshomaru's brother and friends could give her the opportunity she needed.

To get this world back on track, to defeat the enemy of the people who, despite herself, she'd grown very fond of, and to get herself back home. She couldn't let herself become more attached to this place, or to a certain person in it. The modern world would be a safe place for her to be kept, away from the danger she might awaken.

Anji had to leave.

Sesshomaru's fist snapped closed on nothing but air.

He'd known before he was even fully awake that she'd gone. Her scent had gone stale and the bed had been swept up with a cold emptiness. His entire room felt pristine and tranquil and utterly still. And, despite the comforting sleep of the past night, Sesshomaru was raggedly tired. His soul was heavy with the emotional upheaval the girl had wrung out of him.

They'd both gotten closer than intended. Revealed more than they should have. No wonder she decided to leave while she could. It was safer, and they both knew it.

He had several options open to him now. He could see her at breakfast and pretend as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As if his very being hadn't been forcibly shifted.

It was a classic Sesshomaru response. Rational. Cold. And the idea didn't sit well with him.

But neither did the impulse to find her, lift her off her feet and hug the daylights out of her in thanks for making him feel so happy the night before. An equally dangerous decision, with just as many consequences.

_Women… it's either break their hearts or shuck your pride. Who's idea of an arrangement was this?_ Sesshomaru had an inkling that in the "Grand Meeting to Set Up the World" (because, surely there must been one at some time or another), the female goddesses had gotten quite the upper hand when they seized the god's balls and refused to let go for the next eternity.

And thus, women have been doing it ever since. **(A/N: Of COURSE this explanation makes sense to Sesshomaru. As if anything could ever be his fault. ;) hehe..)**

But his musings on the new appendage that had somehow gotten a grip on his testicles were suddenly cut short.

By a very long…

Very loud…

Very _grating…._

"MASTER SESSHOMAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So. The day had finally arrived. The one he'd seen coming, been eerily patient for all these years. The day the imp - at last - put a disgusting little green toe over the invisible line around his master's sanity.

It was the day he would finally kill Jaken.

A flash of green streaked into his room, complete with the smell of well-brewed, yet half-spilled tea. The taiyoukai flopped his head back onto his pillow, and turned over to the other edge of his bed.

Where he met with large, bulging yellow eyes. He wondered if they would burst should he nick them with his claws. He gritted his teeth, "What. is it. Jaken." It wasn't a question.

But the answer was - characteristic to a fault - very brazen and screechy, "MASTERSESSHOMARU! IAPOLOGIZEFORMYLATENESSSIR *insert heaving breathing here* BUTTHEIDIOTICHUMANGIRLSTUFFEDME *insert minor heart attack here* INTHECLOSETANDSTOLETHEMASTER'STEAANDNOWSHE'SRUNNINGRAMPANTTHROUGHTHECASTLEGIVINGORDERSAND-

*insert Sesshomaru-choking here*

But the insufferable toad just kept talking through the suffocation, "Along with - ack! - the lady… mother, m'lord."

"Jaken, though your service has been long and… on rare occasion, helpful, I now sentence you to a quick, though not painless - wait. What did you say?"

Thoroughly elated to have his mode of breathing back, Jaken hastened to explain, "The Lady Mother, m'lord. She's… come for the Autumn Feast."

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot. My… _She_ hasn't attended the feast since… well, since she had to arrange it herself."

"I assure you my lord, she is indeed with us. The lady insisted she be here to support her son when the elders name it his time of choosing and… to also… relinquish the title of 'Lady of the West.'"

Sesshomaru's heart plummeted to his stomach. Of course. This was the year. And "The Lady Mother" would indeed be most _eager_ to participate… she did so want grandpups.

"She's already coddled Rin thoroughly and… met the Lady Miko."

The taiyoukai's gaze widened. She _met Anji?_ "And what transpired between the two, Jaken?"

The toad shuffled his feet, "The Lady Mother was… rather cold. Until an outburst from Lady Anji about… ahem… 'the twisted thongs up the asses of the western lineage.'"

_Shit._ "And how did my dam respond to this no-doubt _colorful_ remark?"

"She _laughed_, m'lord. Giggled, more like, and swept both Rin and the Lady Miko off to show Lady Anji how to tie her obi properly." Jaken stared down at his toes.

"Well, at least she wasn't incinerated," Sesshomaru could hardly believe it. Then again, his mother was so unpredictable when it came to other beings. He could never predict how she would react to anyone.

But something else stuck in his mind, "Jaken, what do you mean 'tie her obi?' Anji doesn't wear traditional clothing." Something that had caused him trouble to no end, thank you very much.

"Oh she requested one first thing this morning, m'lord. Refused to come out of her room without one."

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes, "Does she think we just have kimonos for a woman laying about?"

His retainer clicked his teeth together, "I believe she said something, m'lord, along the lines of 'One of his past one-nighters must've left _something _here! The walk-of-shame cannot just be a twenty-first century invention!' To avoid further outbursts, especially with the Lady Mother present, we hastened to find a suitable kimono."

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his temples, "Very well, Jaken. I shall dress, and then _you_ shall take me to this hoard of deranged women."

"Yes, m'lord."

"Oh, and Jaken?"

"... yes, m'lord?"

"_Never_ wake me in such a manner again."

The toad was promptly kicked through the closed door, which Sesshomaru would now have to pay to have fixed. Jaken really should stop causing such messes. Stupid imp.

Sesshomaru heard their giggling through the closed door and, being one who'd never heard his mother _giggle _ before, was rather… cautious…. about entering the parlour.

It was very well founded caution, because as soon as his mother caught sight of him, she beamed and beckoned him over. He gulped.

"Sesshomaru, my beautiful son! Come, come! Join us!"

Her beautiful son was about to slowly back away, but stilled when he caught sight of the red-haired creature on the cushions by his mother, who now looked more like a red-haired _lady._

"Mother. What did you do to her?"

Anji's unobscured eyes sparkled up at him, her hair tied back with traditional pins. She sat straight and properly, pouring tea like she'd been doing it since she could hold a teapot. The kimono was a shimmering green, bright against her hair. Her smile lit up the room, and her arm, casually thrown around Rin's shoulders, looked like it need never move from there again.

"Gorgeous, isn't she? A diamond in the rough," his mother fawned over the miko, tucking a stray curl away.

Anji blushed, "Lady Keiko, you are too kind. I'm not worthy of the compliment."

"_Keiko_, dear. Just Keiko. To hell with ridiculous protocol!"

Sesshomaru's eye began to twitch. Either he'd just stepped into another world where his beautiful, calculating, scary dam was a warm and approachable soul who gave mikos a makeover for fun, or he'd never quite realized how much his mother needed a daughter.

"Now," Keiko turned her attention to her son. "Where is that brother of yours? And his lovely wife, where is she?"

The taiyoukai blinked, "Returning today after a long journey-"

"Very good!" she nodded promptly and stood. "I'll have to get to the kitchens then. We must have a proper feast tonight, with so many under our roof! Oh dear!" she practically squealed at Anji. "You'll absolutely love it! Come along, Rin," Keiko turned back to her son and winked. "I don't think Sesshomaru came here to talk to _us." _With that, they were both gone, leaving Anji to munch on a biscuit and the Lord of the West to try and get his heart speed back to normal.

After collecting himself, Sesshomaru stormed over to the girl, ignoring how angelic and beaut-erm… not… bad… she looked. He leaned over her calm figure, shoulders heaving, claws twitching, "Anji."

She turned her wide, drown-worthy blue eyes on him, "Yes?"

"_What did you do to her?!"_

**Read and Review! Pwease? I wanna know if I'm doing a good job. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"_What did you do to her?!"_

The miko smiled benignly back up at him, obtuse to his inner confusion, a crumbling of cake lingering at the corner of her mouth, "You're mom's _fantastic_! How the hell did she spawn you?"

"Miko-"

"I mean, I figured she'd done most of the raising of your Uptight-Lordliness, but judging from my new hairstyle and the taste of these cakey-thingys, I'd say something was lost in translation somewhere." She turned her head to one side. "I mean, she _is_ the one who brought you up, right?"

Having only the night before bared his soul to this very woman, Sesshomaru was about to respond that no, a nursemaid had been assigned to him as soon as he was able to be pried from his mother's breast, and a sword master had taken him under his wing to teach him the art of war. He'd the best tutors available and learned arithmetic, languages, music, and the ways of a successful lord. He wanted for nothing, became ridiculously successful very young, and been the envy of every other lord for as long as he could remember. His mother had lifted barely a finger in raising him, so he didn't see how anything could be "lost in translation." He'd learned nothing from his mother.

He was about to say all of this, pour out all of his "certainty" that there had been nothing wrong with his childhood to this doe-eyed she-witch.

But he didn't.

Something in the way she held herself, poised and proper, and in that blasted kimono (which he'd only just realized would have had to have come from the old collection reserved for the next successive Lady of the West), and the way he'd spent last night and this morning trailing after her- hell, the whole _week_ he'd been watching, protecting, providing, _listening. - _suddenly struck a resounding chord.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, for the past week at least, had no longer been behaving as Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Therefore, when she dropped her biscuit and stared avidly at him, chin cradled in her hands, and asked, "So….?"

Well, he responded appropriately. As the feared Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands would respond. With narrowed eyes and icy silence. _So?_

"Who the hell fucked you up?"

The taiyoukai, more than a little disappointed that his cold demeanor had failed to intimidate her back into a place of submission (back to where things made sense), swallowed the growl building up in his throat, "You have exactly three seconds to reiterate your question appropriately before I make a bloody mess all over the rug." He'd been in 10 foot blizzards warmer than his voice.

Her eyes widened a fraction, and Anji leaned back, "I…. _sorry…._wow…. Didn't mean to offend. I had hoped you'd know by now that I think we're _all _fucked up. My parents did plenty to me (all though a lot of it was my own stupidity). Just thought maybe you'd like to talk about it, seeing as mommy-dearest's in town." She stood, smoothing the kimono down as she did so. "But, you know. Nevermind. I was being ridiculous."

Sesshomaru ignored the twinge in his gut. It didn't mean anything. "Yes. You were." Excellent response. Like a true lord. Freeing himself from all the blame. So why did he feel like such an ass?

Anji pushed his arm out of the way gently so she could head towards the door, "And… I'm sorry I intruded last night. In your room. I shouldn't have just barged in there. And I _really_ shouldn't have stayed." She put her head down, refusing to look at him, and all but sprinted towards her way out.

"Anji…" Sesshomaru barely let her name slip between his lips, and she stilled. He cleared his throat. "Miko."

"Yes?" Her voice was steady, and she didn't turn back to him.

"Why the kimono all of a sudden?"

The woman took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and stared straight ahead, "You… _mentioned… _that I was causing trouble for you with my clothing choices. I thought I could spare you the time and headache, _my lord_." She reached forward and slid the door open. "If you'll excuse me."

And she left, poised and proper as any high-born lady, leaving Sesshomaru with a very unlordly feeling churning deep in his chest.

Given recent events, and the fact that he was a rather competitive sibling, Sesshomaru suddenly got an irrepresable urge to whack Inuyasha over the head for looking so damn _happy._

The reason why was unmistakable, and currently dwelling - no longer disguised - under the brightly patterned coverage of his wife's new "maternity wear." Sesshomaru was unclear on what exactly this brand of clothing was supposed to do for the child. And gods-bless it if Inuyasha couldn't stop touching her gently distended belly.

The whole perfect picture had the taiyoukai feeling ill… and slightly _empty _in the pit of his stomach. But mostly ill.

He almost reached up tocover his ears as Kagome and _his mother _squealed for the third time just during dinner. The miko was explaining something caller a "stroll-er" which was apparently used for transporting infants. Where anyone would need to transport an infant in the future, Sesshomaru had no inkling. Inuyasha didn't even react to their high-pitch caterwauling, only stared dreamily at his wife's bright, excited face.

What was worse was the utter _spectacle_ going on towards the end of the table. The two teenagers under his roof were sitting far too closely for his liking, laughing and sharing stories, mostly of Kohaku's great achievements as a fledgling demon slayer. Rin's hand casually rested on the young man's arm.

And then there was the quiet person sitting between he and them. Anji had barely spoken a word to the others, and spared not even a single glance at him. She was pointedly ignoring him, yes, but he could also sense a resigned sadness from the woman that had nothing to do with him. She was thinking hard, and that could never bode well for him.

The whole ridiculous debacle had him fuming at the head of the table. Sesshomaru was completely unhappy at how his day had turned out, and slightly irritated that everyone else had the nerve to get along with theirs just fine. He'd no idea why he wanted to attack his younger brother for his good fortune. A week ago he was perfectly happy for his sibling, who had grown and matured into a trustworthy man, doting husband, and very forgiving brother. Why should he begrudge him for this joyful next step in his life?

After all, this sort of displeasure at his own existence only appeared with the red-headed nuisance who - oh look, she just caught his eye.

A chill went up his spine. Sadness overlayed with a firm layer of ice stared back at him. Anji decisively jerked her head away again, took a deep breath and cleared her throat loudly.

When no one seemed to settle down, she cleared it again, "Excuse me, everyone?"

The dining room fell silent, and Sesshomaru leaned forward, puzzled.  
>"Um… right," she tapped her fingers on the table nervously. "I… really hate to interrupt everyone's evening, but there's something I need to discuss with you all, especially now that Kagome and Inuyasha have a kid on the way."<p>

They waited, breaths held.

"See, I'm dangerous. I know I've made this point before, but it's true. I'm a time bomb waiting to be lit. I think everyone present knows why. Ever since I've arrived in this time period, demons of all shapes and sizes have been sent to attack me, and people have gotten hurt. A few days ago, a demon - heir to the North, in fact - infiltrated this castle and tried to attack me again, albeit a bit more subtlely. I believe that he was under the command of the Dark half of the Shikon Jewel, who, by the way, will most certainly be launching another attack soon."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, and he had a feeling everyone else was facing the same problem.

"I refuse to stay in this castle where people I've grown to care about, including kids and pregnant women, will be put in danger because of my mere existence. I once caught a glimpse of the dark side of the jewel when a demon got close to bringing me to him. It was a few months ago, I didn't get much, but I don't think I needed to. His demons will do the work for me." She paused, drawing in a deep breath. "I _am _going to let them take me to him. If that doesn't work, then I'm going to _hunt_. _him_. _down_. Then I'm going back to the future where there's far less chance that I'll cause trouble."

The tension, along with the silence, grew with a vengeance. Sesshomaru snuck a glance around him. Sango had her head in her hands, Miroku looked starkly forward, eyes narrowed, Inuyasha glowered, and Kagome had her head down so he could not see her face. He knew nothing of what his own face looked like.

Finally, Kagome whispered, choking on her own words, "You're not going out there alone."

It was if someone had opened a window, and all the bated breath had flown out of it. Anji glowered at her lowered head, "And why fucking not?" She nearly stood, but stopped herself, perhaps out of fear for Kagome's state.

The raven haired miko raised her head to reveal the tears in her eyes, "Because, like it or not, you're one of us, and we've had stakes in this fight for a _long fucking time._" The tears flowed freely now, "How can you do this?! Just go off alone? Fight the bad guy while the rest of us sit back and let you get yourself _killed?!_ I can't- Oh God! Why am I fucking crying?! And cursing with the kids here?!" She hiccuped. "I'm sorry, I'm just so _mad _and… and… _SIT BOY!"_

Inuyasha plummeted to the floor, and Sango rushed to put her arm around her wailing friend, who had apparently succumbed to her emotions as a pregnant woman.

Sesshomaru, once again, watched as his household devolved into chaos. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, "_Enough." _It wasn't terribly loud, but everyone silenced themselves fairly quickly.

Anji stood, looking ready to walk out of the door, but his voice stopped her, "Perhaps we can help, miko. We'd all like to see the jewel vanquished. I am sure we can find a compromise."

The miko glared at him, but Sesshomaru stood his ground, and she plopped down unceremoniously.

"Now," He growled at all of them. "We _will _destroy this threat, but it will wait until the end of the week, when the festival is over and I am rid of my guests. The Jewel, no matter how powerful, won't attack openly with all of us here. Is that acceptable to you, Lady Anji?"

Stiffly, she gave him the barest of nods.

"Fine then. You will reside here for 5 more days. We will set out on the sixth to try and find this dark side of the jewel."

"Keh," Inuyasha gripped his sword. "No way Kagome or the kids are comin', but sounds like a plan to me. Let's get this over with before my kid arrives."

"We'll discuss whether or not I will be going _privately_, later my dear husband, " his wife chimed in dangerously. The half-demon gulped.

"At any rate," the taiyoukai turned back to Anji. "You said you saw this sacred jewel. You called it a "him." Do you know what name he goes by or can you describe him?"

She thought for a moment, "I never got a name, but of what I can remember, he really enjoyed going shirtless. He looked demonic, with red eyes. Typical black hair though. Handsome in an evil way, I suppose."

Sesshomaru ignored the little twinge he felt at that last comment, assuming his dinner had not settled in his stomach correctly.

"Oh! Duh! And he had a weird, fleshy, spider thing on his back!"

The taiyoukai leaped to his feet.

**Pwease don't kill me! You're all so wonderful for sticking with me! I got a new job this month, so it's been a bit hectic, but I'll work hard to get a new chappy up ASAP. Let me know if I'm still doing okay! Till next time, Lovelies**


End file.
